Entangled
by YH
Summary: This story is about the entangled lives of various Port Charles citizens, returning ones and new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Dara unfolded the note in her hand and reread it.

_Thank you for taking this case and helping _

_Jason and me. Dara, no one else knows this not _

_Jax, Sonny, or Jason, but more than my life is _

_at stake. I can't even begin to explain the _

_things I have experienced and saw with Luis. _

_They are things I couldn't even share with _

_my sisters, Robin and Lois. Even while Jason _

_and I were facing possible prison time, I knew _

_I was hanging on to my own sanity by a thread. _

_So now I must entrust you with my life once _

_again. Thank you, Dara, for everything. Brenda_

Dara wondered what Brenda could possibly be talking about and more importantly why was she at the docks by herself at 11:30 p.m. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. As she slowly turned around, she readied her pepper spray. A tall, average looking guy came towards her.

"Dara, Dara Jensen," the man said to her.

"Yes, and you are?" she kept her hand on the nozzle of her spray.

"I'm Louie Cerullo. Brenda sent me."

Dara continued to look at him suspiciously.

"I'm Lois Cerullo-Ashton's brother."

Dara slowly removed her fingers from around the pepper spray. Louie held out his hand, she cautiously took it.

"Nice to meet you," he said and then quickly added, "I wish it was under better circumstances."

Dara nodded. She wished he would just get on with it. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, and she did, out here with this strange man, even if he was Lois' brother.

Louie sensed her mood, "Ok, enough with the chit chat. Lois says that to me all the time." He paused. "Where are you parked?"

Dara thought for a moment before answering. Could she trust Brenda? Brenda might be a spoiled princess who was dumb enough to have fallen in love with a mob boss, but she wouldn't intentionally hurt someone. Satisfied with her inner-discussion, she finally spoke. "I'm parked on the other side of the docks. The car is a gray Benz."

"Go to your car, lock the doors, and I'll be there in a minute," replied Louie.

She watched Louie walk away. This is odd, she thought, as she walked hurriedly back to her car with her hand on the pepper spray the whole time. She checked the backseat of her car before unlocking the door. _ I'm paranoid, I never should have worked for Sonny. _She hopped into the car and locked the doors.

Dara turned on the engine so she could turn the heater on. She needed to warm up a little after waiting in the cold winds for Louie. She listened to the smooth voice of Vanessa Williams as she waited for Louie to appear. A sudden tap on the window broke her reverie. She looked up and there stood Louie carrying someone. She quickly unlocked the car doors. Louie laid the person down in the backseat. Dara turned to see what Louie had set down and saw a bit of dark brown hair.

Louie sat in the passenger seat and handed her a file. "These are all of his records: medical, dental, school."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Who is he? And why do I need these?" She held up the file folder to emphasize her point.

He reached into the backseat and pulled the blanket back to reveal an adorable little boy somewhere between five and six years of age.

"Didn't Brenda talk to you?" Louie asked. She shook her head.

"When I see her, ugh!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Dara, meet Robin Stone Quatermaine Cerullo Barrett, Brenda's son."

"Brenda's son?" Dara asked.

Louie nodded.

She looked at the little boy again. She could see Brenda in him. "Where has he been? Who's had him?" So many questions raced through her mind.

"He's been with her, with us. We've had him while she's been--" He searched for the right word to use. "While she's been gone."

"She's been gone for four years. Does he even know who she is?" she asked.

Louie nodded. "She sent gifts and letters without Alcazar's knowledge."

"Which explains why Lois and Robin didn't make an appearance when Brenda miraculously returned from the dead."

He nodded again.

"Why is she removing him from the only home he's ever known?" Dara asked.

"She was afraid towards the end that Alcazar knew about Stone. So until Son--, until all of Alcazar's men are taken care of, she wanted to put him somewhere where his people would never think to look, with the ex--"

"ADA," she finished.

She had to admit Brenda had a valid reason to be scared for her son's sake. She looked at the little boy, Stone, as he turned and clutched on to his teddy bear.

"For how long?" she asked. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"Just until the danger is gone and she pulls herself together," Louie answered.

"We're going to stick out like a sore thumb," Dara said nodding at Stone. "A black woman with a little white boy."

"Tell everyone he's your foster son, who you are keeping until his mother gets her life together, which is true. Brenda told me you're a really private person," he replied.

Dara nodded, agreeing with that assessment of herself.

"So everyone should buy that explanation and those who don't I'm sure you can persuade with your lawyer skills," Louie said.

He looked at the clock on the dashboard.

"It's getting late. I better go. Let's see. Everything you need to get you started is in the file."

He brushed his fingers against Stone's face. Tears welled up in Louie's eyes.

"He goes by Stone Cerullo. He must go to sleep with a night light on or he'll freak. And no drinks, whatsoever, an hour before his bedtime."

He looked back at Stone, as tears streamed down his face.

"I'll call you guys tomorrow."

He got out of the car and disappeared into the night.

Dara glanced at the still sleeping Stone. "Well, I guess it's just you and me kid." She put the car in drive and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to come, please," Courtney pleaded into the phone, as she lay on the bed in her pajamas.

The voice on the other end of the phone sighed. "I don't know."

"Pretty please with sugar on top."

The voice remained silent so Courtney decided to use another tactic. "You work way too hard. When was the last time you had a day off, much less a vacation?"

The woman, thousands of miles away, put down her fingernail polish.

Courtney continued, "You know it's been forever."

"You're right. It has been a while. But Nene, be honest with me. Why have you spent the last hour trying to convince me to come see you? What's wrong?"

With that question, the floodgates opened. Courtney cried and cried.

"Talk to me. Tell what's wrong. You're scaring me." When she finally calmed down, the smoothing voice spoke.

"It can't be that bad. Whatever it is I'll help you any way I can."

Courtney wiped her face and blew her nose. "It's everything. In less than three years, I go from being an only child with a mom, who has a job I was never quite sure of, to finding out my presumed dead father is alive, he's just a gambling addict that my con artist mother ran away from. And if that's not enough, I have an insanely jealous, paranoid, overprotective brother, who despises our dad and hates my mom. Then there's his wife, who's some sort of black magic woman. Everyone in this town either hates my brother completely or loves him blindly." She took a breath and then continued. "My ex-husband, who I thought was the one, was a louse who used me and lied to me. And now I'm with this guy who is all I ever dreamed of, but I'm scared. What if I'm wrong again? My life has changed so much, so quickly. I just need to see someone and be with someone who's known me longer than five minutes."

"What kind of weather should I be expecting?" The woman walked to her closet and pulled out her suitcase.

Courtney squealed, "I love you! The town is by the water, so make sure you bring sweaters and jackets. The weather is pretty mild right now."

"Where am I flying into?" she asked as she pulled out clothes to take.

"You're flying into JFK. We'll spend the day in the city, then we'll come back to my place."

"Ok, I'll book my ticket—"

"Already done. You leave at 6 a.m.?" she said hesitantly.

The woman flipped through her organizer, filled with appointments, then she closed it. "6 a.m. is perfect. What's the name of this town?"

"It's a surprise. It's beautiful, picturesque town that I know you'll love."

"I've got packing to do, so I'll see you tomorrow," the woman said.

"Thanks- -"

"No thanks necessary."

"I love you."

"Ditto."

The woman ended the call and began canceling appointments.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Stone's paternity will be answered in later chapters for the time being, it doesn't truly effect the storyline he's involved in.

Carly paced the floor of Mercy Hospital.

"Carly, quit it. You're driving me crazy with the pacing."

Carly turned to face Ric Lansing. "If you would have told me the truth, we wouldn't be here." She turned away in disgust. "I can't believe you don't remember if you raped me or not."

Ric jumped up out of his chair and grabbed Carly's arm. "If you really thought I had raped you, Sonny would have killed me already. So let's call it what it was: two drunk people feeling lonely who ended up in a hotel room together."

Carly snatched her arm away. "I know you put something in my drink. I never, ever would have slept with you, at least not willingly."

Ric took out his cell phone. "If you're so convinced I did something, let's call Sonny. You can tell him how you were at Jake's, after losing your guards, tossing back shots flirting with men who weren't him and the next thing you remember is waking up naked next to his half-brother."

He started dialing Sonny's number.

She quickly grabbed the phone out of his hand and deleted the entered numbers. "You are such a prick! I can't believe I ever liked you."

Carly rubbed her swollen belly.

"Join the club. I can't believe that louse of a brother of mine actually slept with you to begin with, much less impregnated and married you," Ric replied.

"Shut up about my marr-"

The door opened and the doctor walked into the empty waiting room. "Miss Benson, I have the results. Would you like me to read them here."

Carly nodded.

The doctor put on his glasses and opened the file. He read it and then looked up at Ric.

"Sir, you are a 99.99 match to the baby boy."

Carly screamed and Ric smiled triumphantly.

The doctor walked over to Carly. "Miss Benson, will you be okay?"

Ric walked to her and rubbed her back.

"She'll be fine, doctor. It's just the shock. I'll take care of her. Thank you."

The doctor looked from the sobbing woman to the happy man, shrugged and left the room.

"Elizabeth, we're having a son," Ric whispered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the comments and encouragement.

CHAPTER 4

Courtney stood at baggage claim waiting anxiously for her best friend. Catching a glimpse of the attractive, petite woman, Courtney launched herself at her. Dodging and running past people, she embraced her friend tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you," Courtney beamed.

"I'm happy to see you, too," the woman said. "Let me take a look at you." She eased herself out of the embrace to take a good look at Courtney. She looked her up and down, walked around her to get a complete picture. She made her way back directly in front of Courtney. "What happened to my little blonde friend with pigtails and braces?"

Courtney blushed. "It hasn't been that long since you've seen me."

"It sure feels like it," Courtney's best friend commented. "You've picked up a few pounds."

Courtney's gaze wandered downward. "Well, I did tell you my brother is an excellent cook."

"That you did."

"I'll make sure we go over to his house for dinner at least once while you're here so you can sample his delicious food."

The woman looked at all the people rushing by them. "As fascinating as JFK is, I'm ready to get this party started."

Courtney mockingly bowed. "Madam, your chariot awaits."

The woman curtsied. They laughed and walked to the carousel arm in arm.

Hours later with their hands full of packages, Courtney paused outside a baby clothing store. The woman turned to her right to talk to Courtney, but she wasn't there. She backtracked her steps and peered over Courtney's shoulder.

"Imagining the future?" she asked.

Rubbing her slightly protruding stomach, Courtney nodded. "The not so distant future."

The woman, staring at an adorable sailor's outfit, seemed like she hadn't heard Courtney. "That is a cute outfit,

I-" She looked Courtney dead in the eye, grabbed her hand, and pulled her from the entrance of the store. "What the hell did you just say? How did this happen?" she asked pacing in front of Courtney.

"The normal way," Courtney replied quietly.

"What about protection? We talked about this when you were fifteen."

Courtney sighed. "I was on the pill. It was just a freak accident."

"What? He's too good to wear a condom. Why isn't he protecting you?" she asked angrily.

"We're engaged so we're a little pass the double protection stage."

"Nene, what about you going to college and becoming a teacher like you always talked about, dreamed about?"

"Jay, happened," Courtney said with conviction.

"A man nor a baby can be your whole life. You need to have a life outside of Jay," the woman replied, trying to get through to Courtney.

Walking away from the woman, Courtney stared up at the sky. "This is not how I imagined my life to be, an unwed mother with a high school diploma, but I can't allow myself to think like that. I have to think positively. I am engaged to the most fiercely loyal, protective, and loving man. And with him, we've created a new life." She touched her stomach. "Yes, we're having a baby sooner then we'd like, but my best friend in the whole world is here to help me plan the wedding of the century." She gazed at her friend. "And right now, I need my best friend, not my "shotgun wedding" mother or my "disapproving" older sister."

"Baby girl, I can't help it, I'm a combination of all those things, ever since Jeanine brought you to my house. But know, that all three parts of me love you." She hugged Courtney fiercely and tightly as if trying to convey all that she felt for the blonde in this one hug.

"Jay better be pretty damn charming, a hundred times more charming than you described him, in order for me to forget he got my little sister in the family way without a benefit of a wedding ring." She said, half-joking and half-serious. "What does your brother have to say about all of this?"

"He wasn't thrilled, but he knows Jay loves me and will be there for me and the baby."

"I like the sound of your brother more and more." She smiled at Courtney. "Enough with the serious talk. I'm now slipping my best friend hat on and that sailor outfit is calling my name." She grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her back to the baby store.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

An empty pizza box sat on the coffee table along with two pairs of pajama-covered legs.

"I think you would look good in this one," Courtney said pointing to a form fitting simple, yet elegant bridesmaid's dress with a sweetheart's neckline.

Tilting her head to the side, Courtney's best friend put down her wedding magazine and studied the dress.

"Imagine it in mint green with a green, white, and yellow bouquet," Courtney said.

Fighting a yawn, "It is better than the other one that you showed with the deep v back."

"You would've looked sexy- -"

"Yeah, sexy in a whorish sort of way."

"Well, you did say you hadn't gotten any in a while," Courtney laughed. "I was just trying to help you out."

Her friend picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

"I'm not that desperate."

Courtney gave her a knowing looking.

"Well, not, yet. I appreciate the looking out though." She paused. "Isn't this going to be a small wedding?" she inquired.

"Small, simple, and elegant. Not like my last one. You and Mikey as the maid of honor and best man, respectively. My dad is going to walk me down the aisle and little Mikey will be the ring bearer."

"Have you told Caroline, she's being replaced?"

Courtney stood up and stretched. "Well, this pregnancy has me beat, so I'll see you in the morn- -"

The woman jumped up and stopped her from leaving. "Why haven't you told her?"

Courtney paused. "She has a bit of a temper."

"Please tell me you're going to tell her before the wedding? I really don't want to have to beat someone down at your wedding to keep my rightful place beside you."

"I promise to tell her before the wedding." Her friend glared at her. "I promise." Courtney walked to the guest bedroom and the woman followed. She turned down the covers. "I think everything you need is in here."

The woman looked around the bare room. "Nene, where's the pictures, knick-knacks?" her friend asked.

"At Jay's. I'm just staying here until the wedding."

The woman nodded, as Courtney yawned. "One final question. Since I slept the entire car ride here, can you tell me where I am?"

Courtney grinned. "You'll find out in the morning, but trust me you're going to love this city."

Her friend wondered if she should push the issue, but she decided to let it drop. She nodded her consent and simply said, "Goodnight."

Courtney walked to the doorway and paused. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Courtney closed the door and the woman fell instantly asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A few hours later, a noise in the kitchen woke the woman up. She could hear drawers being opened and closed. Instantly alert, she rolled out of bed and grabbed her gun out of her purse. Her gun was loaded and ready to use. She stealthily moved out of her room. She quietly checked to make sure Courtney was okay. Courtney was sleeping without a care in the world.

On the tips of her toes, she got to the doorway of the kitchen and aimed her gun at the leather clad back. She took in the suspect who was using the light from the fridge to see in the kitchen. She ran down a list of men in Courtney's life. Jay was out of town on business, her father and brother wouldn't be in her kitchen this time of night. _This wasn't her psycho ex-husband was it? And why were the hairs on the back of her necking standing at attention?_

"Court, are you just going- -" the man said in a monotone voice.

"This isn't, Courtney. Assume the position." The woman quickly but cautiously moved towards the suspect. "Put your hands on the counter and spread your legs," she said with authority in her voice.

"Wait- -"

"Do it now." She cocked the gun.

He put his hands on the counter and spread his legs. She stood behind him and was patting him down when he elbowed her where her chest and stomach met. The unexpected hit caused her to fall backwards. Using her momentum and her attachment to his jacket, she flipped the suspect over her head, and they both landed with a loud thud onto the kitchen floor. Recovering first, she scrambled onto his back and bent his arm into an unnatural position.

Suddenly, the kitchen was flooded with light, as Courtney stood in front of them, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

The man tried to talk and the woman increased the pressure on his arm and growled, "Don't move! Nene, go- -"

"Let him go!" Courtney yelled as the man grunted. "It's Jay, my fiancée!"

The woman slowly got off of his back and stood up. Jay cautiously stood, nursing his arm. Courtney ran to him, gently rubbed his arm, and murmured softly to him.

The woman stared into the blue eyes of her first boyfriend, her first love, and her first lover, Jason Quartermaine. Keesha Ward had unwittingly stepped into a nightmare of monstrous proportions. She darted her eyes from the seemingly hypnotic gaze of her ex to Courtney's when she realized that Courtney was talking.

"Keesh, did you think Jason was a robber?" Courtney asked.

Keesha nodded and said, "I'm going to bed," and headed back to her room.

"Keesha, I want you to introduce you to- -" but Courtney was talking to Keesha's back.

Keesha closed her room door. _Jason was engaged to her best friend and little sister. What in the world was she going to do?_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the comments and the encouragement.

Carly paced back and forth, constantly running her fingers through her hair. Why hadn't she heard from him? It had been over two weeks. He was planning, plotting, trying to drive her slowly insane. Well, better men than him had tried and failed. She had defeated Tony Jones and the whole Quartermaine family to protect Michael. Ric had no idea what she was capable of or the lengths she would go to protect her family.

Unconsciously she rubbed her belly, as the baby inside of her kicked. She walked over and sat down at Sonny's desk. Picking up the connected twin frames, she stared at the pictures. The first was of her and Sonny on their wedding day on the island and the other picture was of the three of them, playing upstairs in Michael's room. They looked so happy, like a happily ever after family.

For so long she had wanted this, craved this. Her daddy had left long before he had physically left her and her mama. Mama tried so hard to be both mother and father, but it wasn't enough. She, Caroline Corinthos nee Benson, needed more. She wanted to be like the rest of the kids at her school with a loving mother and doting father. Instead she had an overprotective and super involved mama and a dad, who thought visitation rights was seeing his signature on the child support checks he sent every month.

Rising from the desk, she opened the sliding-glass door and walked onto the balcony, trying to enjoy the sunshine and the view of Port Charles. Thoughts of her dad, who couldn't even be bothered to attend her mama's funeral, always reminded her of Bobbie. She remembered the moment she knew she was going to destroy Bobbie. She had stopped by Bobbie's to borrow something, she couldn't even remember what it was now. And there, sitting prominently in the middle of the mantle, displayed for the whole world to see, was Bobbie and Tony's wedding photo.

Each one of them holding a baby and smiling. In that moment, she had never hated or despised anyone with such intensity as much as she did Bobbie and those kids. Bobbie, whom she had felt just discarded her in order to have an Ozzie and Harriet life. And the rage she felt against BJ, her mother's namesake, and Lucas, her uncle's namesake. Two kids who had the Cosby or Keaton picture perfect family, the two beautiful kids spaced just right and a nurse mother and a neurosurgeon father. So on top of being loved and wanted, they were well off.

Carly shook off these thoughts, she hadn't thought about that particular time in her life, in a long time. But those thoughts served as a reminder, she and Sonny were close to having what was in that picture. She couldn't allow Ric to destroy that.

If her mama were here now, life would be perfect. Her mama would be so proud to see her Caroline had everything she had every dreamed of. Tears ran down her face, how she missed her mama. How she wished she could talk to her again. Her mama would have loved Michael, especially his red hair. She would have been the best grandma. She loved Bobbie, but she wasn't her mama and sometimes she resented that. With Bobbie, she couldn't reminisce about how after two months of searching, she still hadn't found the perfect dress to wear to her senior prom.

She and her mama had searched practically all of Florida for the perfect dress. Then she came home one day and laying on her bed was the dress she had described over and over again in minute detail to her mama and anyone who would listen. Her mama had secretly made the dress for her. It was just as she had imagined. She was on cloud nine for days, she had made her mama preserve the dress like it was her wedding dress. Her mama complained about doing that, but she knew her mama was thrilled that she had loved the dress enough to keep it. Maybe one day her daughter could wear the dress her grandma had painstakingly made.

Memories like that, she wanted to create for her children, for her family and Ric wasn't going to stop that. She had a plan. Now it was time to enforce it.


	7. Chapter 7

Vicki316, ShellBell822, StillHoldingOutForYou, and all the others who have submitted reviews thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. I hope your enjoyment of the story continues.

Keesha heard the front door close and seconds later, the cabinets were being opened and closed in the kitchen. She turned over and attempted breathing and meditation exercises to get her mind to shut down so she could finally sleep. All last night, or rather early this morning, Keesha's mind had been replaying everything Nene had said since she had found her father and brother.

She couldn't believe that Courtney's father was Mike Corbin and the overprotective, chef of a brother that Courtney loved, yet wanted to strangle at times was mobster Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, Jr. Nene's nephew/ex-step-son was AJ's son, Michael; and the craziest of craziest things, Carly was the trusted friend and sister-in-law. She gave up on the exercises and sat up. Pulling her knees up, she rested her chin on the tops of them.

She had always said she saw a lot of herself in Courtney, but for them to both fall in love with the same guys? AJ and Jason, Keesha sighed. AJ stalked Courtney. She shook her head. It was a good thing she didn't find out about it until after it was all over or she would have come up here and- -. She didn't even want to think about what she would have done to AJ and his hired thug Coleman for terrorizing her best friend. She wondered if her loyalties would have been torn between the man she once loved or tried desperately to love and her best friend and play sister.

But now that she knew all the players, she could see the stalking as typical AJ behavior. He felt guilty because he married Courtney to get back at Sonny for stealing Michael away from him. Delight that Courtney actually loved him faults and all, then insecurity and inferiority that she could know both him and Jason, and yet still choose him. She shook her head; she had hoped that AJ had matured over the years. What was the saying the more things change, the more they stay the same? How sad that this whole mess could all be pinpointed back to Carly's lie that Jason was the father of her baby. Ugh! That evil skank probably doesn't even realize the repercussions that her lie still continues to make.

Keesha ran her fingers through her hair, twisting a loose strand. Enough about the skank, what was she going to do? She should have followed her first mind and never have come here, but it was too late for regret now. Now was a time for action. A cowardly voice advised her to not leave the apartment until the wedding, and then leave town immediately. With that course of action, she could pretend that she didn't know Jason or that they were ever involved.

But in order for that to work, she would have to trust Jason, Sonny, and Mike to keep their mouths shut, which she was sure they would do. But Carly, like always would be the loose cannon. One little thing Sonny or Jason said or did or didn't say or do and she would shoot her mouth off. Of course, she would be apologetic after the damage was done like she usually was. So no that wasn't a viable option.

Keesha laid back in the bed and snuggled under the covers. How was she going to tell her best friend, the woman who looked up to her, that Jason had been her lover first? And in a perfect world, she and Jason would have been married for years now. He would be a doctor working at GH along side his parents. They would have had one, maybe two kids. And now in the real world, Courtney wanted that life. She couldn't let that happen. Courtney deserved better than being a mobster's wife. To constantly be on your guard, to constantly be surrounded by guards, what kind of life was that?

She knew she would be facing an uphill battle convincing Nene of that. Every since she could remember, Courtney wanted a family to belong to; one that included more than just herself and that horrible, selfish woman that Courtney called "Mom". Now Nene had that. She had a father, a brother, a sister-in-law, a nephew, another niece or nephew on the way, and a baby of her own coming. Courtney was living her dream and it would be made complete with her marriage to Jason. But she had to try and make Courtney see reason. While Nene couldn't help that she was related to a mob boss, she could stop herself from being related and married to the mob.

As Keesha was lying in the bed going over the best way to handle the situation, Courtney opened the door to Keesha's room, after a soft knock.

"Good morning." Courtney walked in with a breakfast tray full of food.

"Good morning," Keesha replied in the same cheerful tone Courtney had used. By the sound of her voice, Keesha hoped this meant that Jason hadn't said anything to Courtney yet about her relationship with Jason Quartermaine. She knew Courtney would think she was splitting hairs about her relationship with Jason Quartermaine as opposed to Jason Morgan. But to Keesha there was a big difference; they were two totally different and separate people.

Nene had accomplished something that she never had, get Jason Morgan to love her. Maybe if she hadn't pushed, but that was all behind her now. Her immediate goal was to save Courtney and in order to do that she had to talk to Mr. Morgan.

"Keesha, hello!"

Keesha came out of her thoughts to find Courtney sitting beside her, nibbling on a piece of bacon, and a breakfast tray across her lap.

"I hear you, Nene. I'm sitting right next to you."

"You were deep in thought. What's going on in that head of yours?" Courtney asked continuously stealing food off of Keesha's plate.

"Is this food for you or me?" she inquired as she slapped Courtney's hand away from her plate.

"Hey, I'm eating for two now." Courtney cried.

"Oh, please," Keesha replied before biting into her luscious pancakes. "I hope I'm not going to be hearing that lame excuse for the next seven months."

Courtney stole another piece of bacon and corrected her best friend, "Actually just five and a half months."

Pausing mid-bite, she turned and looked at Courtney. She swallowed quickly and exclaimed, "What?"

Courtney nodded and grabbed her hand laying it on the slightly rounded stomach. Keesha was amazed. She had never been this close to the miracle of life before. Her few close friends were just starting to look for husbands, much less having a kid. The extended family members, who she saw every two years at family reunions, weren't close enough for her to touch their growing bellies. Suddenly everything became real. Her Nene was going to have a baby. She kissed her on the cheek and handed her the extra fork. They chatted quietly about the baby and the wedding as they finished off the breakfast Courtney had made.

Every second of their conversation reaffirmed why she had to stop this wedding. The baby. The baby deserved and was entitled to more from life than living in fear of mob threats, impending mob wars and playing at the park with undercover bodyguards.

She prayed Courtney's love for this baby was stronger than her love for Jason. Keesha turned and noticed Courtney was lying against the pillows.

"Nene, I'm going to take these dishes into the kitchen," she whispered as she eased out of bed and picked up the tray.

With her eyes at half-mast, Courtney mumbled, "No, leave it. I'll get to in a sec."

She grinned as Courtney closed her eyes again. "No, it's the least I can do for such a wonderful breakfast."

Courtney grunted as Keesha walked out of the room. When she returned, Courtney had pulled the covers over herself and was lightly snoring. She stood in the doorway and watched her. Nene looked so innocent and unaffected by the harshness and cruelty of the world, in her sleep.

She had been like that when she first came to Port Charles. Even with her uncle's murder hanging over her family's head, she had been untouched when she had first arrived in town. She wanted Nene to maintain her innocence. Keesha opened her suitcase and searched for the perfect outfit to wear to meet Jason Morgan.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lateness of the update. To make it up for it I'll post another chapter on Monday. Have a great weekend!

"Sonny, I'll only be gone a week, you're acting like it's forever," Carly argued as she carried her make-up case down the stairs.

Sonny twirled his drink around and took a swig. "I know it's only a week, but the doctor told you no stress. Going to three different cities in a week is tiring and stressful."

Putting her case on top of her suitcase, she seductively walked over to Sonny and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why can't Laura go again?"

"Leslie Lu is sick and she wants both her mommy and Uncle Steffy at her bedside."

Sonny chuckled. "I can't imagine refined, dignified Stefan Cassadine answering to Uncle Steffy."

"It's a sight to see, Uncle Mickey."

Startled by the term, Sonny looked at Carly in surprise.

"That's what Jason's and Courtney's baby could possibly be calling you," she responded off of his surprised look.

He shook his head. "Once Stone died and Robin- -" he paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess I never thought I would hear myself called that."

Uncomfortable with the silence following Sonny's statement, Carly kissed his cheek. "I better go."

"Let one of my men handle this or have these meetings via video or telephone conferencing."

She stepped away from him and picked up her coat. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't interfere in my business and I wouldn't interfere in yours," she huffed.

He sighed and helped her with her coat. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned."

With her coat on, she turned to him and picked up his left hand. "I promise I won't let anyone stress me out." She kissed his ring finger. "Besides you're a worry-wort; the baby isn't due for another month."

"Three-and-a-half weeks," he murmured under his breath.

She kissed him softly on the lips. "How about this? When I return I'll go on maternity leave and you can pamper the baby and me as much as you want. Deal?"

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Deal."

"I promise you that when I come home, everything will be absolutely perfect. No one and nothing will be able to touch us."

They kissed tenderly and parted. Carly opened the front door and Dante, the guard assigned to her, looked to her for directions. She nodded and he grabbed her bags.

"You're not going to wait for Michael to come home from school?" Sonny asked walking her to the elevator.

"No, I said goodbye to him this morning."

Sonny nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Michael Corinthos, Jr."

And with those final words the elevator doors closed.

"Part one is completed, now on to phase two, Dante."

"Are you sure about this, Mrs. Corinthos?" Dante asked as he held the limo door open for Carly. Once she was settled, he climbed in after her.

"I thought I told you to call me Carly."

He nodded. "Carly, I don't know about this."

"Dante, what's your job?"

"To protect Mr. Corinthos and his loved ones at all costs."

Carly nodded vigorously. "Do you remember when Sonny and I lost Robert?"

"Yes."

"You remember Sonny's rages? His temper?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what work was like during that time?"

Dante frowned as his memories returned from that period of time. He nodded his head slowly.

"Do you want it to go back to that?"

"No," he said emphatically.

"Well, that's how life will be if we don't follow through with this plan."

"Mrs. - -" He cut himself off as Carly glared at him and started again. "Carly, can't we tell Mr. Corinthos about Ric's threats and let him deal with Ric?"

"Doesn't Sonny have enough problems to deal with?" Carly took a breath and continued. "Dante, you're married?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Does your wife handle problems that you are unaware of until after the fact? Or are there ever problems so unimportant she doesn't tell you about them at all because she's taken care of the situation and there's no reason to rehash it?"

"Of course."

"Why is that?" Carly inquired.

"Cause she's my wife, my partner- -"

"Dante," Carly patted his thigh, "Sonny handles problems I know nothing about everyday. He deals with things I couldn't even begin to help him with. BUT THIS is something I can help with. This is a chance for me to ease his burden a little and at the same time, protect our family. Ric is a threat to my family, but luckily he's one, I, we, can eliminate." A lone tear made a slow trek down Carly's cheek.

"Don't cry, Carly," Dante begged. "I understand and admire you for what you're doing to protect the family. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. And I don't want to lie to or betray Mr. Corinthos."

"You are not betraying him. When he assigned you to me, didn't he say, 'Protect her and follow her orders.'"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, then that's that." She brushed a piece of lint off her pants suit and continued. "He can't get mad at you for following his direct orders. Orders that came from him, not Jason, not Marco, but directly from him. And if for some unknown reason, there are any problems, I'll take the blame." Carly looked him dead in the eyes and held her hand out. "Capiche?"

Slowly Dante lifted his hand, grasped hers, and shook it. "Capiche."

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" Carly asked as she reached into the fridge across from her and grabbed an apple juice.

"No, it wasn't."

"Feeling better about everything now?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"So I'll take my meetings in New York City tomorrow and the next day. Then we'll go down to Pittsburgh and take those meetings," she informed Dante while sipping her juice. "While I'm in meetings all day, you'll be getting things ready for phase three. Are our people in place in Miami?"

"It's being taken care of as we speak."

"Good, this is going to go off without a hitch."

He nodded hesitantly.

Carly took a few grapes off the mini counter next to the fridge. She popped a few in her mouth. She patted his hand. "Trust me, this plan is full proof. Nothing can go wrong. Nothing at all."

Famous last words, Dante thought to himself. Famous last words.


	9. Chapter 9

Dara peeked from around the humungous oak tree. She watched Stone freeze as the school bell rang; and then run towards Mrs. Hornsby after the teacher blew her whistle. All the kids on the playground ran and formed lines with their classmates to be led back to their classrooms.

"Tsk. Tsk. What do we have here?" A voice said from behind her. "The former ADA peering around a tree outside the gates of Port Charles Elementary."

Dara's face flushed. Of all the people to find her, it had to be Sonny Corinthos.

"What? One of your girlfriends told you there's a new, hot male teacher working here now?" he teased.

Dara took a deep breath and turned to face him with her game face on. She took another breath, as the last one caught in her throat. He was wearing khakis and an open necked silk shirt. Damn, he was hot. She quickly glanced down at her watch; time for a different game plan. "10:30. What are you doing are you here so late? Checking up on Michael?" She looked up finally now that she wasn't so overheated.

Sonny smiled, working the dimples for all their worth. "Taking the offense, hmm, counselor?" He shook his head. "You can't distract me that easily, but I will answer your question. Michael had a doctor's appointment this morning."

"And Carly is?" she said before she could stop herself.

"On a business trip."

"Isn't she due soon?" Why was she asking him these personal questions?

He nodded. "She's going on maternity leave as soon as she gets back."

"Yeah, she needs a break from all her hard work," she whispered. But just her luck, he heard her.

He wanted to laugh, but he managed to keep a straight face. "It's hard work running a cosmetic firm, look at Erica Kane, Jack Abbot, Mary Kay."

"You're right, and Laura works very hard."

"Are you trying to say something about my wife, Ms Jensen?" he questioned with twinkling eyes.

"I don't know where you would get an idea like that. I was just expressing my concern," she answered. How she stopped herself from busting out laughing, she'd never know.

"I didn't realize you and Carly had become expressing concern type friends. If I remember correctly, there were deadly looks flashed in the courtroom."

"Well your memory must be getting shoddy in your old age. In the courtroom, my job is the focus. Not giving someone imaginary deadly looks."

"Touché, Ms Jensen. Maybe I recalled incorrectly."

Dara felt her cheeks and her forehead with her hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concern lacing his words.

"I'm not sure. I think you just admitted you were wrong and I heard the great Mr. Corinthos never does such a thing, so maybe I'm coming down with something."

This time he had to laugh. "I'm never afraid to admit when I'm wrong. I just don't happen to be wrong a lot."

Dara laughed with him. "I'll remember that."

"I don't remember you ever being this jovial and carefree before."

"That could be because we always faced each other on the opposite sides of a jailhouse or a courtroom."

He shook his head. "No, I mean when you were with Taggert and when Mac and Garcia were sniffing at your skirt."

"Sniffing at my skirt?" She never realized Sonny had been paying that close attention to her or that anyone had noticed her mild flirtations with Mac and Garcia. She shook her head, how could she forget whom she was talking to. He hadn't risen to power by being unobservant. He ran the eastern seaboard because he picked up on things everyone else missed. He would have made a great lawyer or cop.

"It was a term my ma use to use. Why didn't you and Mac ever hook up?" He saw the look of shock on her face. He was enjoying this conversation with Dara. He had always admired her from afar for her grace under pressure and her brilliance.

Dara's mouth dropped open for a split second, then she quickly snapped it shut. Why was she allowing Sonny to ask her such questions and why was she about to answer him? She shrugged her shoulders, "It wasn't meant to be. Why didn't you and Brenda work?"

He loved that she gave as good as she got. "That, Ms Jensen, is a story that would take hours, but I'll use your simple answer. It wasn't meant to be."

"Fair enough."

They stood there quietly enjoying the light breeze. The wind blew his cologne her way. She couldn't place the scent, but whatever it was she liked it. And she even liked this silence. It wasn't oppressive or awkward; strangely enough, it felt natural, comfortable even. Who would have ever thought that one day she would be simply taking pleasure in Sonny's company? Still out of habit, she looked around to see if others could see them together, and she realized she couldn't see anyone. That's why she had chosen this spot to make sure school was going okay for Stone.

"Wait, how did you see me?"

He grinned. He wondered how long it was going to take her to pick up on that fact. He began to answer when she cut him off.

"Michael," she said. She couldn't believe it took her that long to come up with an answer.

He smiled as she answered her own question; he could use someone like her on his side.

Michael, she murmured to herself. Guards being in the school meant something different now that her charge was going to this school. "How many?"

"Two." Her eyes demanded more answers and he found himself complying. "The handyman and the janitor."

"People who have access to everything and no one will ask any questions." While she didn't approve of Sonny's lifestyle, it was nice to know there was extra protection at Stone's school, particularly with the possible Alcazar threat hanging over his head. "How did Michael end up here?"

He raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"You don't seem like the public school type," she responded to his unasked question.

"What, you think cause I have a few bucks I consider my kid too good to go to public school?"

"A little defensive aren't we?" She smiled at him. "I was simply saying that you seemed more of a Catholic school type."

He knew that wasn't what she was implying when she asked that question, but he left it alone. "Carly wasn't raised Catholic, so she preferred that Michael go here."

Dara smirked.

"You don't believe Carly and I make joint parenting decisions?" he queried.

"I believe that you are a very determined man and actively pursue what you want. Besides didn't Carly marry you in like twelve different Catholic ceremonies?"

Sonny couldn't hold back his laughter. When he was able to contain his laughter, he stated, "They were full and by the time there was a spot available, he was enrolled here and loved it."

"No donation to help make a spot available for the youngest Corinthos?"

"You haven't met Father Matt, have you?"

She shook her head.

"Money doesn't faze him."

She nodded so he would continue.

"I force Carly to get up early so we could be on time for 8AM mass. And near the end after one of the sisters finishes reading the announcements, Father Matt says, 'I have great news, the Lord has answered our long-standing prayer request. Earlier this week, we received a check from an anonymous donor and it's enough to resurface the playground at the school.' Everyone in the church claps and then the Father says, 'God bless the donor.'"

Dara laughed out loud at hearing how the priest played Sonny.

"After services, Father Matt greets us and thanks us for attending service. Then he says, 'God works in mysterious ways. Doesn't He, Michael?' What could I do, but nod in agreement. Then he continues, 'You better make sure you get Michael's application in early, so next year maybe he can enjoy our newly surfaced playground. God bless you.' Another family came up behind us, so we left."

Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her side from laughing so hard at Sonny's predicament.

Sonny laughed along with her. "Now every time I see Father Matt, he mentions how much the kids love the resurfaced playground."

In between laughs, Dara was able to get out, "Look on the bright side, at least you saved Michael from dangerous nuns with handy rulers."

"Hey, those rulers kept me in line."

A sarcastic retort crossed Dara's mind, but she kept her mouth closed. She didn't want to ruin the nice dialogue they had going on. As she was wiping the tears from her face, she saw the time. She couldn't believe she had spent this much time talking to Sonny. "I've gotta go. Unlike some people, if I don't work I don't eat." She walked past Sonny and headed towards her car.

"Let me at least walk you to your car." He lightly jogged to catch up with her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his guards following behind him. He waved them off with his hand and caught up with Dara.

They walked the rest of the short distance in silence. Using her car remote, Dara unlocked her car as she crossed over to the driver's side. Sonny opened her door and closed it, once she was safely inside. She started the car and rolled down her window.

"Thank you for the conversation," she said politely with a grin.

"Anytime, counselor," he replied mimicking her.

Dara put the car in gear. Sonny stepped back and watched as she pulled away. Suddenly the car stopped and she stucked her head out of the window. "Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"The distraction did work!"

She laughed and drove off.

"Touché, Ms Jensen, touché," he said to himself walking back to his car with her laughter still ringing in his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you're enjoying the story.

Keesha pulled into the guest parking space in the garage of the Harborview Towers. She saw the elevator to her right, but she knew that Sonny and his men wouldn't rely on that as their only means of exiting, neither would they use the staircase that was open to the general public. There had to be another door.

Giving her subtly done makeup and hair a quick glance in the mirror, Keesha exited the car, took in the floor plan of the parking garage, and began her search. After a few minutes, she found a door on the north side of the garage. The smell that was seeping out smelled a little too much like cleaning supplies to be convincing.

She made quick work of the lock with a few helpful supplies, she carried with her. On the surface, it appeared to be a typical supply closet, but she had a sneakin' suspicion that there was more here. The brooms, mops, dust mops, and dustpans hung neatly opposite of the door behind some trashcans.

Keesha moved the trashcans to the side and felt around the brooms, until she hit upon a switch. She smiled, as the wall slid away and a door opened. She cautiously looked in the doorway, after locking the supply room door. Noticing nothing amiss, she began her stealthily ascent, as the door close shut behind her.

She wasn't even breaking a sweat when she made it to the twentieth floor where the penthouses resided. Keesha paused outside the door and where did it lead? It could be anywhere.

Keesha opened the door and found herself inside Jason's kitchen. She stood perfectly still and listened. She was alone in the condo. She glanced at her watch, she hoped he came back soon she had promised a half-sleep Courtney that she wouldn't be gone long. She moved to the kitchen cabinets and began searching, but not surprising she found nothing. She had no idea what she was looking for but it never hurt to be thorough. She opened the fridge and found some beers and a carton of milk. Several TV dinners littered the freezer.

Keesha took down a glass and poured herself some water from the kitchen faucet. With her glass in her hand, she moved into the living room/dining room area. She looked in the slightly barren rooms; the pool table occupied the dining room. At least Jason Morgan and Quartermaine had that in common, except Jason Q called it billiards. A leather sofa, armchair, coffee table, and a desk filled the living room. Piles of boxes were neatly stacked by the hall closet. This room, while filled with stuff, resonated of starkness and emptiness, much like the man himself. Did Courtney have any idea who she was involved with?

Keesha made herself comfortable on the sofa yet was ready at any moment for anything to happen. After a few minutes, she was on full alert when voices came through the door.

"No, Carly, no one needs to go over there. She's fine."

"How do you know something hasn't happened to her?"

"She's sleeping, Carly. She eats breakfast then takes a nap."

Keesha was impressed that he knew Courtney's schedule.

"She'll return your call as soon as she wakes up in a few hours."

"Jason, I'm worried."

Oh, the whining that Keesha remembered so well sailed through the door. How did men put up with it?

"Carly, leave it alone. Aren't you tired sometimes for no other reason then you're pregnant?"

"I guess."

Keesha heard footsteps get closer to the door, then stop.

"But if something has happened to her, I'll have your head, Jason Morgan."

"Noted, Carly."

Keys jingled in the lock. She resumed her nonchalant pose and waited. Jason pushed open the door with his shoulder and walked backwards inside with his hands full of bags.

"I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to a glass of water- -" before the last word could leave her mouth, the packages flew out of his hands and a gun aimed at the space right between her eyebrows. She raised her arms slowly. "I'm not armed," she chuckled.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly, how did you get in?"

"Jason, are you okay?" a nameless voice asked through the door.

"I'm fine, Marco. I dropped my bags." He responded back.

"Answer my question," he demanded.

"Or what are you going to do call Taggert or Garcia?" she questioned.

He put his gun back into its hiding place. He folded his arms and stared at her. At one time, Jason Morgan's stares would have unnerved her, but she had stood up to men more powerful then him. Though the emptiness behind the glaze, made him infinitely more dangerous and deadly.

"If you're going to hide a secret escape: 1. make sure the supply," she held her fingers up as she said the word and made air quotes, "room, doesn't overly smell like cleaning supplies; and 2. the supply closet shouldn't been so neat and clean that I could eat off the floor."

"What do you do?"

Keesha reached into her inner blazer pocket and pulled out a card and placed it on the coffee table. Looking at her suspiciously, Jason picked up the card and read it out loud.

"Keesha Ward, Private Security Advisor." He put the card in his back pocket. "Where did you get that expertise?"

"Working private security." Her captain had those cards printed up when she started working undercover. It was a nice way to explain to people, why such a petite woman had such security knowledge and strength.

He looked her up and down and shrugged.

"Do you want a repeat of this morning?" She asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't get at least a thank you for the tips I gave you." When Jason remained silent, she decided to continued. "I'm here to talk, catch up on old times," she said sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy, may I stay over Stone's house while you go get Mommy?" Michael asked, sitting on Sonny and Carly's bed watching Sonny pack.

"No, Michael, I think it's better if you and Leticia stay here until I get back," Sonny replied looking up from the suitcase to see a frown on his son's face. "But he can come over here and play with you," he added, although the frown still remained.

"Stone doesn't need a babysitter," Michael mumbled under his breath.

"Well, he is older than you." The frown didn't move. "I'm sure when his mommy goes out, she doesn't leave him alone," Sonny said, trying to appease his young son. He already felt bad enough leaving him with Leticia. Damn Carly, she should have stayed home like he asked her to.

"He doesn't live with his mommy, he stays with his aunt," Michael replied.

"His aunt, huh? Well, the same principle applies," Sonny said running his fingers through his hair.

"Can I spend at least one night with him, please?" His son pleaded.

"I'll think about it after I meet and talk to his aunt."

A large smile appeared on Michael's face as he jumped up and down on the bed. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!"

Sonny closed his suitcase and put it on the floor in time for his son to leap into his arms, showering him with kisses.

"Aunt Dara, I'm ready. Are you ready?" Stone asked from the doorway of her office.

Dara looked up from the mounds of paperwork on her desk. "Ready?"

"You didn't forget pizza/movie night?" He asked with worry lacing his voice.

Dara shook her head. Of course she had forgotten. She had been planning to ask either Maxie or Georgie to babysit for her tonight. One of the perks of sharing office space with Felicia's PI business was the babysitting she had discovered since Stone had come into her life. At their first meeting, all of the Jones-Scorpio women had fallen hopelessly in love with him and had offered their services. Now one night a week, either or both of the girls babysat sometimes with the help of Lucas, so Dara could have one uninterrupted night of work.

"Let me pack my bag and we'll leave," Dara reassured him.

Clearing her desk, she saw on her calendar as big as day "Pizza/Movie night 6PM." She shook her head. Hopefully the roads would be accident free, so they could get there in less than the usual twenty minutes. She was really going to have to learn how to use her Outlook calendar program. It seemed she did need reminders from her computer about upcoming events. She shoved the rest of her files in her briefcase. How did Felicia do this with two kids and a full-time job?

"Okay, let's go," she announced to the fidgeting Stone.

After closing her office door, they walked through the small lobby before Dara came to an abrupt stop. She turned to Stone. "Did you go to the bathroom?"

Stone shook his head. "I don't need to go, Aunt Dara."

"Humor me, please."

Opening his mouth to argue, he thought better of it, took off his backpack and ran to the restroom.

Maybe she was finally getting the hang of this parenting thing, Dara thought.

"Is fluorescent lighting the best light to be reading important legal documents under?" A voice that was becoming more and more familiar to Dara questioned.

Why did she keep running in to him? Was it too late to switch schools? She could ignore him, but as she was thinking that she felt the booth shift as he took a seat. "It's better than the light at my old offices," she replied continuing her work.

"The offices for my new lawyer have the best lighting in the world along with a leather chair so soft and comfortable it feels like you're resting on pillows," Sonny said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, and all he or she has to do is sell his or her soul to the devil," she whispered to Sonny.

"I'm the devil?" he asked, laughing. "You think I'm the devil. And the corporate raider Candyboy is what-- the tooth fairy?"

Something in his voice compelled her to look up into his smiling face. She tilted her head to the side. "True, well then, you're a- -," Dara paused for a moment to think, "wolf in sheep's clothing definitely."

Sonny laughed out loud. "If I'm the wolf, are you Little Red Riding Hood?" he asked staring at her red hooded sweater jacket.

"I'm not that gullible. After the big eyes question, I would have been out the door."

"Tags couldn't have broken your heart so much that you're mistrustful of the opposite sex."

How did this conversation turn personal all of a sudden, she wondered. "It's the natural side effect of my profession."

"Ah, you've let it make you cynical." He shook his head. "That's a shame."

"Not cynical, a realist."

"That's what all cynics say. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the guys on the opposite side of the courtroom are really innocent?"

"Occasionally, some are. They are just victims of circumstances and I try to help them as much as possible." Dara nailed Sonny with her intent look. "The ones that make me a realist," she emphasized the word, "are the ones who keep coming before the judge, but use the law in such a way that they are just beyond the reach of the law, time after time." Oh my gosh, did she know who she was talking to. I'm sure he's killed people for saying less offensive things to him. Well, maybe he didn't. He didn't seem like an insane mob boss. But she had to remember who he was.

"They, too, could be victims of bad timing, no?" He smirked.

She returned his smirk. "If you believe that, then I have a playground you can resurface."

Sonny laughed out loud. He hadn't had this much fun, since he didn't know when. Now that he thought about it, it was the last time he spoke to Dara. She provided a spark that he didn't realize was missing from his day. "I should have never told you that story, now you're going to use it against me whenever it's handy. But this time you're not distracting me from answering my question about who first broke your heart."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork.

"Or you can explain to me why a beautiful, single woman is at a pizza parlor working on a Friday night?"

Dara stomped her foot on the floor. Damn him, he knew she didn't want to answer that question. "Jack Forbes."

"Alden Enterprises, Jack Forbes?" Sonny asked in wonder.

Dara raised her eyebrow.

"What! I can't get a daily subscription of the Wall Street Journal. I need to read about the competition." He paused. "Did he two time you?"

Dara shook her head. "No, Jack isn't a cheater. We were Chem. Lab partners my sophomore year. We started dating and the Christmas of my senior year, I found my engagement ring in his apartment."

Sonny watched as Dara became lost in the past.

"I'd been applying to law schools in the New England area. One weekend, we went to Corinth to visit his family. On Saturday afternoon, Jack helped with the youth group at St. Monica's. I walked into the kitchen and saw him and a high school friend, Stacy, washing dishes together. I was stunned. I felt like I had walked in on an intimate moment and all they were doing were talking and washing dishes. Nothing shady, but I knew in that moment Jack and I never would have that connection." Dara chuckled. "He wasn't even aware of what they shared. But I wanted to marry and love someone who even washing dishes was a thrilling experience. And besides Stacy, there was Ava."

"And she was?" Sonny asked caught up in the story.

"Ava was madly in love with Jack or rather thought she was. She worked 24-7 trying to get with Jack. He only saw Ava as a friend, that's it. I knew he would never cheat with Stacy or Ava, but did I want to spend the rest of my life knowing what existed between him and Stacy and fighting off Ava?" She tapped her pen on the table. "I decided in the doorway of the kitchen that this wasn't the life for me. I left the church basement and left Jack that day."

"Jack gave you up that easily?" Sonny couldn't believe a man would just let Dara walk away and he wasn't going to examine his thoughts on why that was.

"No, he didn't. But it was our last semester and it was easy to avoid him, then I got into USC Law School and that was the end of that," Dara finished, avoiding looking in Sonny's direction.

"What happened to Jack?"

"Ava was able to snag him one night and got pregnant. They got married, lost the baby, and got divorced. He and Stacy realized their feelings for each other, got married and now live in the house with the white picket fence, the dog, and 2.5 kids. We see each other at least twice a year. I'm actually better friends with Stacy and Ava than I am with Jack now." She smiled.

"You're friends with the woman who was trying to steal your man?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Ava has calmed down a lot, after a few marriages. She married Jack's uncle, Alex."

Sonny opened his mouth.

Dara raised her hand and shook her head. "Don't ask. It's way too complicated. But she's happy and they have six kids now. And while she and I are friends, she and Stacy won't ever be." She laughed imagining a world where Ava and Stacy were friends. She looked at Sonny. "Who first broke your heart? Your first love?"

Looking deadly serious, Sonny simply answered, "Brenda."

"The wire." She said more to herself than to him.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Best friends with Mac. But don't worry, I never told anyone."

Sonny nodded.

"He was just trying to protect his niece and her best friend," Dara told him as if justifying Brenda's actions.

Sonny snorted.

"But look you found love again with Carly. Where is she by the way?" She inquired to change the touchy subject, but from the look on his face she stepped into another one.

"She's in Florida."

"This late in her pregnancy!" Dara exclaimed.

Giving her "Don't you think I know" look, Sonny ran his fingers through his short dark brown locks. "I'm going down there to bring her back home." The frustration was evident in his voice.

Dara paused for a moment. "Her mom," she stated to Sonny.

"No, Bobbie didn't go with her. I would have felt better if she had."

She shook her head. "No, Carly is in Florida maybe to be closer to her mom, Mrs. Benson."

Sonny gave her his undivided attention.

"Her mom came to Port Charles as soon as she found out about Michael. Like any mother would do. Her second pregnancy ended with Robert's premature death. I'm sure she's scared about the pregnancy and missing her mother. Maybe being in Florida is helping her feel closer to her mom and her past."

Sonny stared off into space and contemplated Dara's words. He had never thought about it like that. Sometimes he neglected considering Carly's feelings, but that's because Carly could be so infuriating. He spent so much time dealing with her surface feelings, they never really got a chance to discuss their fears, their worries, the things that made them who they were. Never having met Virginia, he thought of Bobbie as her mother. Her adoption and how she came to town were subjects they never talked about. As much as he missed his mother, Carly must miss hers equally as much.

Dara brought up a good point. Robert's death must be weighing heavily on her mind. It was never far from his. The one time he tried to broach the topic with Carly, she quickly changed the subject. Dr. Meadows had assured them that this baby would be fine. She hadn't detected any heart problems like those Michael had suffered from. This news had relieved some stress in his life, but not all of it. If having the baby in Florida was something that Carly wanted, then he would make sure that it happened. He chuckled. In some ways Dara was a total stranger, yet she was helping him understand Carly in ways he had never thought about.

Sonny's chuckling snapped her back to the present. She shared an inside joke with Sonny. What was she doing? She wasn't friends with him. She shouldn't be giving him advice about Carly or having private jokes that were reserved for friends like Marcus, Alex, or Mac. She needed to make an appointment with Kevin or Gail because this was ridiculous. But Dara's heart warred with her mind; she was attracted to this side of him. She felt like she was a member of an exclusive club that had the privilege to see the warm, caring, funny man that Michael Corinthos, Jr. was. He made her open up like no one before. Neither Marcus nor Justus knew about Jack. Something about Sonny said you could trust him. Dara sipped her coke. Needing to put some space between them, she excused herself from the table.

"Of course," Sonny said as she stood up and walked away.

What an odd world, he thought, as he watched her leave. The woman who tried with all her might to send him to Statesville for the rest of their lives, was now the same woman he kept running into at the strangest places, yet having the most wonderful conversations with. It was nice to see this other side of the counselor.

He had noticed her in the well-tailored blazers with skirts that stopped just at the top of her knees, in the courthouse, the police station, and around town. Her skirts and dresses tantalized the hell out of him. He was always hoping for a glimpse of thigh, but it never happened, except when she wore her power suit. She only wore it on critical court dates, the split in the back showed a hint of skin. On those days, he made sure to go to court with Alexis and to always walk behind Miss Jensen. He smiled at the thought of that particular skirt, though he was enjoying the casual Dara.

He liked seeing her relaxed. Not since the beginning of his relationship with Brenda could he remember having this much fun with a member of the opposite sex. It wasn't like this with Lily, Hannah, and definitely Carly. There was something about Dara that was making- -

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Sonny looked up to see his constantly in motion son come barreling towards him with a dark-haired boy in tow. They skitted to a stop right in front of the booth.

"Daddy, we had so much fun," Michael declared enthusiastically.

"That's good, but who is we?" Sonny asked in his best parental tone.

"Sorry, Daddy." Michael apologized. Pointing to Stone, "Daddy, this is my friend Stone. Stone, this is my Daddy, Mr. Corinthos," he said proudly.

Sonny studied the dark-haired boy he had heard so much about. The dark hair and eyes reminded him of his own Stone. This little boy could have been what Stone's and Robin's son would have looked like, well if the world were a fair place. But it wasn't. "Nice to finally meet you, Stone."

"Nice to meet you," Stone replied looking Sonny dead in the eyes. He shook Sonny's hand with a firm grip.

Sonny liked this kid. He was about to engage Stone in a bit of conversation when he noticed that Stone kept looking around the pizza parlor. Sonny looked around also, but only saw a few workers cleaning up for the night.

"Who are you looking for?"

"My aunt," Stone replied.

Sonny looked at his watch. "She should be here- -"

Stone took off running to the returning Dara. He leapt into her arms and she caught him happily.

Was this her secret, she was babysitting, Sonny asked himself. No, that couldn't be it. That would be way to simple.

With Stone on her hip, Dara returned to the booth and began gathering her belongings.

"Hi, Miss Jensen," Michael said remembering her from the park.

"Hello, Michael. It's good to see you again," she replied genuinely. She tried to quickly finish putting everything in her briefcase.

"Aunt Dara, you know my friend, Michael?" Stone asked in amazement

"Yes, but I didn't realize we were talking about the same Michael," she responded.

Sonny smiled watching the interaction between Dara and Stone, until he felt a tug on his leg.

"Daddy, ask her," Michael whispered loudly.

Dara stopped what she was doing and looked at Sonny expectantly.

"Dara, would it be okay for Michael and Stone to play together while I'm in Florida?" Sonny asked politely.

A million things flashed through Dara's mind. She couldn't, didn't need to be any closer to Sonny or associated with him in any way, shape or form. Yet who better to protect Stone and by extension, herself, than Sonny. But didn't more time with Sonny put them in more danger?

She looked into the faces of Stone and Michael. Their eyes were begging her to say yes.

"Please, Aunt Dara," Sonny pleaded.

"Yeah, please, Aunt Dara," Stone and Michael joined in.

Stone had been uprooted from all he's ever known, with his mother being God knows where. Who was she to deny him spending time with the first friend he's made in Port Charles. Sonny would be out of town, and they could always meet at the park. She definitely couldn't have Michael's nanny and guards come to her place and no way in hell was she going to the penthouse. Okay, the park it was. She tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear- -

"Aunt Dara is just keeping me until my mommy comes back," Stone said to Sonny.

Dara's heart stopped. Oh, my gosh. Don't panic, she repeated to herself and don't change your facial expressions or Sonny will notice.

"Right, Aunt Dara?" Stone asked.

"Right. Stone, go get your backpack and jacket, please," she said putting him back on his own two feet.

"Aunt Dara, Michael's dad knows Aunt Lois, Uncle Louie, Granma, and Grandpa," Stone informed her.

Dara nodded, "That's great, now go get your stuff, so we can go."

Stone walked away with Michael, then he paused. "So may I play with Michael while his parents are gone?"

"Yes, you can."

With cheers, the boys ran off to get their belongings.

Sonny had watched the play of emotions on Dara's face and was now more suspicious than ever. How did Dara know the Cerullos well enough to keep one of their kids and whose kid was Stone's?

"I didn't know you and Lois were so close," Sonny commented seemingly casually.

Dara wasn't fooled for a moment. Using his same tone, she replied, "We became close when she was trying to woo me away from the DA's office to sign with L&B."

Sonny nodded. "Which Cerullo does Stone belong to?"

She was ready for this. She and Louie had gone over this story millions of times. "Mario's son."

"Ah, Mario," Sonny shook his head. "Where is he?"

"Visiting his friends in the pen for the next five to ten."

"I guess Mario hasn't changed his ways," Sonny replied.

"Unfortunately not," Dara answered.

"Where's the mother?"

"Regrouping, I'm just babysitting until she gets back." She really hoped he would stop with the questions. What was taking Stone and Michael so long?

"How did you get involved?" Sonny could tell she was getting annoyed with his questions, but something didn't seem right.

"Lois knew I had my license to be a foster parent, so she asked me if I would help out."

Sonny nodded. As he was about to continue his inquiry, the boys returned.

Dara quickly looked at her watch. "It's late. Stone say, goodnight to Michael and his father, so we can go home and go to bed."

"Goodnight," Stone said to Michael and Sonny.

"Goodnight," Dara repeated as she headed for the door.

"Night," Michael yelled after them.

Dara kept stepping out the door.

"Counselor," Sonny called out.

Damn, she thought, so close to getting away from him and his nosy questions. She slowed her stride, but didn't stop completely. "Yes," she said.

Sonny walked over to her. He pulled her to the side to make room for the other parents coming to get their children.

Great. Now, other people have seen them together. Why did she ever let him sit down at her booth? "Yes?" She repeated.

"Your number?"

Her eyes widened. What in the world?

Sonny showed her the famous dimples. "For Leticia, so she can call you and make arrangements for the boys' play date."

"Of course, but why don't you give me her number. I got a new cell phone number and I can't remember it."

"I remember it, Auntie. 396-2079," Stone said proud of himself for remembering his aunt's new number.

Sonny had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Dara. He took his pen and a card out of his inner jacket pocket and wrote the number down. He handed a second business card to Dara with Leticia's number and his home number on it.

Dara reluctantly took it. "Thanks."

"You can call anytime," he said, with a grin on his face.

She could no longer contain her frustration with him and this evening. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said under her breath.

Dara walked to the door, but Sonny beat her to it and opened the door. "Goodnight," he whispered softly for her ears only.

She felt his breath on her neck and it sent shivers throughout her body. She stepped up her pace without saying a word.

Sonny watched her and Stone get safely into her car and drive off. "That's one for me." He smiled; he finally got the best of her. He turned and walked back to his son.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, senora. You're going to push to the count of ten, then relax, si?" The doctor said in a heavily accented English voice.

"Fine, but hurry up and get this monster out of me," Carly replied snarkily.

The doctor and Dante shared a quick glance.

"Are you sure you gave me an epidural, cause I feel like I'm being ripped in two from the inside out?" Carly shouted at Juana, the doctor.

"Si, senora. I did," she reassured Carly.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't feel like it—UGH! Here comes another one."

"Push!" The doctor commanded.

Carly scrunched up her face and bared down. "What the hell- -"

"Carly, shut up and concentrate," Dante demanded in a firm yet gentle voice.

"Cinco, sies, siete, ocho, nueve, y diez. Relax," Juana counted. The doctor stepped away from the bed. "A few more pushes and the baby will be here." Juana walked over to the other twin bed in the sea breeze green bedroom.

The petite teenage looking girl laid on the bed quietly, sweating profusely. Her face twisted in pain.

Juana spoke to the girl in rapid Spanish. The girl replied softly.

"In English, Juana. Talk to Rosie in ingles," Carly insisted from her bed.

"Lo siento, senora," Juana said apologetically. "I was just asking Rosie how she was doing."

"She's fine. It's me you need to be worried abo- - Ahh!"

The doctor ran back to Carly. "The baby is crowning," Juana exclaimed.

Carly grabbed Dante's hand and squeezed it painfully. Growling she said, "All men's dicks should be cut off and fed to them for the pain they cause."

Juana chuckled quietly under her breath, as she saw the baby's head appear. This mujer was a piece of work. "I see his cabeza."

"Come on, Carly, the baby is almost here," Dante encouraged.

Carly screamed and seconds later, an infant's wails filled the room.

"Senora, es un nino. Tiene un hijo!" The doctor announced joyously. Juana wrapped the newborn up in a towel and handed him to Dante.

Taking the baby to the makeshift changing/supply table, Dante cleaned, measured, weighed and quieted the baby while Juana dealt with the afterbirth.

When the baby had been diapered and dressed, Dante placed the baby boy in Carly's arms.

"La doctor," Rosie said in a raised voice riddled with pain.

Juana quickly finished up with Carly and she and Dante ran to Rosie's bed.

"The baby is coming soon," Juana told Rosie in a calming voice.

Carly tuned out the rest of the people in the room and observed the silent infant. Ric's baby, she couldn't believe God would be this cruel to her and Sonny. They had already lost Robert thanks to that no good drunk otherwise known as AJ. Now due to a drunken, one night stand that she can't even remember at Jake's, she and Sonny have now been denied a child for a second time.

The baby stared up at her with brown eyes that reminded her of Sonny. They deserved a child that carried their blood through its veins. Sonny deserved a child of his own. Not that he didn't love Michael as if he were his, but she knew he wanted a child that he could be there for from conception to adulthood. A baby she often imagined who would be an exact replica of Sonny, dimples and all. As soon as she got back home, she was going to see a fertility specialist at Mercy. They were going to have the child she saw in her dreams playing with Michael.

Ric and Liz had all the time in the world to have a baby. Turning her head at the sound of groaning, she watched Juana cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a girl!" Juana exclaimed.

Dante once again left the new mother's side and took the newborn from the doctor's arms.

Closing her eyes, Carly listened to the sounds around her and waited. A while later, she felt the baby being taken out of her arms, then strong arms lifted her from the bed. She opened her eyes at the luxurious, soft feel of silk underneath and around her. Ah, this is much better, she thought to herself. She looked out the French doors, Dante opened, to the roaring waves of the Atlantic.

Dante walked back into the room with two carefully bundled babies in his arms. He gently placed both in Carly's arms. Carly looked at the fair skinned baby boy, who kept his solemn gaze on her. She had to admit, he was cute little guy and she could like him if she could forget who the doctor said his father was, but she couldn't. She kissed the top of the male newborn's head, which was lightly sprinkled with spiky dark brown hair.

Carly motioned for Dante to take the boy. "Congratulations, daddy!" She said with a light tilt to her voice, as he took the baby out of her hands.

"Mrs.C- - I mean, Carly, thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he chanted as tears flowed freely down his face. He kissed his son's forehead. "Hey, little one," he whispered to his new baby boy.

"Go. Take Dante Jr. to see his mother."

Dante nodded and walked carefully out of the room as if he was holding the world's most precious metal.

As soon the door clicked, Carly repositioned the infant in her arms. She had been fearful that she would feel scared and nervous like she had when Michael was born, when she held her baby in her arms for the first time. Maybe the loss of Robert and the fear that she would never be able to have another baby had calmed her fears and made her grateful for this moment.

Carly laid the little girl down and unwrapped her carefully She counted her ten toes and ten fingers. Just to make sure they were all there. She lovingly traced the tiny little face with her red painted index finger. She tickled the newborn under her chin and was rewarded with the infant opening her eyes for the first time at her. Carly stared intently into the bright blue eyes of the taupe skinned girl. She caressed the surprisingly full head of light brown hair. Maybe her eye color would change. If not, oh well, she could blame it on the fact that she doesn't know who her biological father is. Who knew having a whore for a birth mother could actually work for her?

Carly smiled. This baby was beautiful. Sonny was going to love her like there was no tomorrow. The baby started to cry. Carly grabbed the bottle that Dante had prepared, picked up the baby, cradled her in her arms and fed her. Maybe she should breastfeed. Nah, no use in helping mother nature out. Sonny loved natural beauty, so no lifts or implants for her. She needed to enjoy her breasts perkiness for as long as possible.

The bottle fell out of the baby's mouth. Carly reinserted it and felt such a powerful feeling of love. It just overwhelmed her. Was this how her mama felt when the social worker placed her in her arms at the hospital a few miles from here? Did her mama immediately undress and count her fingers and toes? Did she outline her face so gently and lovingly?

Carly placed a finger next to the baby's hand and the baby grabbed on to the finger with all her might. Tears flowed down Carly's face like a torrent. How she missed her mama. Why did she have to die so young? She still needed her mama. She wished her mama was in this room right now with her, holding her as she held her mama's namesake, Virginia Adella. "Oh, Mama," she cried as she buried her face in the crook of her daughter's neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Keesha couldn't believe the things you do for love. She was sitting at the dining room table of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos, a man she didn't particularly like and certainly didn't respect. And listening to the nervous chatter of Nene, on top of the nervous tension at the table, was working her last nerve.

She grasped Courtney's hand, "Nene, take a breath. We all like each other, so don't worry. And even if we didn't we'd pretend for your sake," she reassured her friend jokingly.

Keesha locked eyes with all the men around the table daring them to disagree, but Sonny, Mike, and Jason all nodded in agreement.

Courtney let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Keesha. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you," she whispered.

Keesha nodded.

Picking up her wine glass, Courtney stood. "I would like to make a toast," she said looking at her family sitting around the table. "I've always dreamt of a day when all the important people in my life would come together, well minus Carly being upstairs with my adorable new niece and nephew, and my mom at her hotel sick from food poisoning, and all like each other. Or at least like each other and tolerate my mom," she said with a grin.

Everyone chuckled at Courtney's truthful statement.

"I want to thank each of you for making this night so great."

Courtney turned to face Sonny, casually seated at the head of the table. "Thank you for accepting me into your life so graciously. I know it wasn't easy for you which makes your gift of love mean that much more."

Sonny nodded politely. "Than you for being the best little sister I could have ever imagined."

Keesha observed Courtney as she walked around the table to hug Sonny. Sometimes she worried about her younger sister while her speech was touching, did Nene remember this is the same man who orders the deaths of others? Love can make you crazy, but it shouldn't make you stupid.

Returning to her seat, Courtney turned her attention to her father. "Daddy, thank you for never giving up on me and for stepping back into your father role as though we had never been separated. I love having a daddy. Thank you for being mine."

Tears filled Mike's eyes, but he didn't wipe them away, instead he reached across the table, grabbed Courtney's hand and kissed it. "Thank you for giving me a second chance and forgiving an old man like me," Mike said through the tears, "I love you, Court."

"I love you, Daddy."

Wiping the tears from her face, Courtney turned to face Keesha. "Thank you for being the calm port and shelter in the turbulence that was my childhood. Thank you for being my staunchest supporter and toughest critic. You are my friend, my best friend, my sister, and my mother, and I never would have made it this far without you. Nor would I have ever met Jason. Thank you for being the one person I can always count on to always tell me the truth, well besides Jason now."

Keesha felt like a stake had just been driven through her heart. While enduring Nene's hug, she saw a tinge of regret in Jason's eyes. She ignored the regret; they were doing the right thing. She was sure of it.

Releasing Keesha, Courtney turned to Jason. "Jason, the day I become your bride, your partner for life will be the happiest day of my life. You are all I ever dreamed my husband would be: loving, caring, protective, honest, strong, and my best friend. Thank you for loving me and being that man," she finished.

Courtney raised her grape juice**-**filled wine glass. "To love and family," she shouted.

"To love and family," they repeated back and clinked their glasses. So caught up in her own happy world, Courtney did not notice that no one was making eye contact with her or said her cheer with even a fourth of the enthusiasm she did.

"I'm going to check on Carly and the kids," Courtney said, excusing herself from the table.

The remaining adults sat at the table in an uncomfortable silence.

Keesha studied the people at the table. She had nothing against Mike. She didn't really know him; and all that she did know about him came from Courtney. She gave a quick glance at her watch and wondered if it would be rude if she left so soon after dinner.

Sonny stood and began collecting dishes. Immediately seizing this as an opportunity to escape the table, Keesha stood and began assisting him.

"You're a guest, you don't have to help," Sonny told her.

Keesha shook her head. "No, it's the least I can do for such a wonderful meal."

"Jason, Dad, come quick," Courtney said, running to the top of the stairs. "Virginia is smiling."

Jason and Mike looked at each other and raced up the stairs.

"Don't you want to see your daughter smile for the first time?" Keesha questioned as they headed into the kitchen.

"This isn't her first time. And it's not a smile, it's gas," he replied with a smile.

Keesha smiled.

As Sonny washed and she dried, she could feel his eyes on her periodically.

"I'm not going to break them."

"Humph," he replied.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"You can't keep this up for long," he said out of the blue.

Pausing mid-wipe for a split second, she threw a glance at him and responded, "As soon as the wedding is over, I'm outta here."

"You and Jason can't be naïve enough to think the truth isn't going to come to light. You are her family, she's going to want you here at the baby's birth, christening, first birthday, kindergarten graduation."

"How old is Michael going to be when he finds out what was done to AJ to force him to sign away his parental rights? You, Carly, and Jason are doing a good job keeping that a secret, what's one more."

She did not want to have this conversation, especially with Sonny.

"I don't know Jason Morgan. He was born and repulsed by the sight of me. The only thing Jason Morgan shares with Jason Quartermaine is a body, that's it."

Finishing the last dish and gently placing it on the counter, Keesha continued, "If I kiss Jason Morgan where his shoulder and neck meet would he quiver, Jason Quartermaine did." She took a deep breath. "Jason Morgan happens to look like the man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Semantics," Sonny huffed.

"No, it's the truth." Keesha folded the dishtowel and placed it on the counter, too. "Tell Courtney, I'll see her at the apartment. Thanks for dinner." She turned and walked to the door.

"Keesha- -" Sonny called out.

She stopped at the doorway.

"Think about what I said, please for Courtney's sake."

"There's nothing to think about. Jason Morgan is no more Jason Quartermaine then Hannah Scott was Brenda."

Swinging the door open she bumped directly into Jason. He grabbed her arm as she righted herself.

"Where are you going?" he asked curtly.

"Back to the apartment," she replied in the same tone.

Jason nodded. "Let's go," he told her, nodding his goodbye and thanks to Sonny.

He grabbed her jacket and purse as he escorted her out the front door.

"Just give me the keys to Courtney's car and I'll drive myself."

Entering the elevator, Jason shook his head. "Courtney can't ride on the motorcycle," he informed her. "I'll be back," he told Marcos before the doors closed.

They rode the elevator to the garage in silence. The silence remained as she followed him to his bike. Lifting the passenger seat, he took out an extra helmet and handed it to her.

"Don't you think you should ask me if I have a fear of bikes?"

"Anyone who can get into my place like you did, isn't scared of a bike. Besides nothing in your background check said you were a coward, although it also said nothing about how you learned to bypass all of my security measures."

Good, she thought, her fake past was intact. "On the job training. Kind of like how nothing in your background prepared you to be a hitman for the mob." She put the helmet on. "I guess some things you just pick up as you go."

His blue eyes stared intensely into her brown ones.

"Let's go," he said firmly. He put on his helmet, got on the bike, and revved up the engine.

Please God, don't let me die on this machine with Jason Morgan, she prayed quietly as she straddled the motorcycle and sat behind Jason. She hoped he couldn't feel her trembling. She had never been on a bike and she was far from thrilled that her first time was with Morgan. She intertwined her fingers and cracked her knuckles. Here goes nothing, she thought. She wrapped her arms securely around Jason's stomach and settled in.

As they merged into the street traffic, she scooted closer to him, bringing her front flush to his back. Being this close to him for the first time in years blew her sense**s** wide open. She could smell the scent that was uniquely Jason.

Keesha clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn't cried for Jason since that day long ago…

She had been in town visiting when she was strolling through the park and had come upon Jason, Robin, and Michael playing in the sandbox together. Watching them was like watching all of her hopes and dreams die a brutal death. She ran back to her hotel room unnoticed and cried her eyes out. That day, she buried Jason in her heart and mind. And now she was leaning against his impostor.

_There's a stranger in my house_

_It took a while to figure out_

_There's no way you could be who you say you are_

_You gotta be someone else_

_Cause he wouldn't touch me like that_

_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_

_He would adore me_

_He wouldn't ignore me_

_So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house_

She remembered the moment when she finally understood what AJ, Monica, Alan, Justus, and Tony meant when they said, he wasn't the same Jason.

_I don't understand_

_You look just like the man_

_In the picture by our bed_

_The suspense is pounding and clouding up my head_

_I'm checkin' your clothes_

_And you wear the same size shoe_

_You sleep in his spot_

_And you're driving his car_

_But I don't know just who you are_

Her Jason would have never yelled and screamed at her the way this man had. He would have never been so cold or heartless.

_There's a stranger in my house_

_It took a while to figure out_

_There's no way you could be who you say you are_

_You gotta be someone else_

_Cause he wouldn't touch me like that_

_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_

_He would adore me_

_He wouldn't ignore me_

_So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house_

The memories kept flooding her mind. Two virgins fumbling awkwardly and making love for the first time in Paris, the city of love.

_Pop quiz_

_Tell me where we first kissed_

_Tell where my spot is_

_Tell me if I liked it, loved it…_

But he didn't remember any of it. Damn AJ for his hand in creating this stranger. Damn Courtney for falling in love with Morgan. Damn Sonny for his sticking his nose where it didn't belong. But most of all, damn Morgan for not being Jason Quartermaine.

There's a stranger in my house 

_It took a while to figure out_

_There's no way you could be who you say you are_

_You gotta be someone else_

_Cause he wouldn't touch me like that_

And he wouldn't treat me like you do 

_He would adore me_

_He wouldn't ignore me_

_So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house_


	14. Chapter 14

"Auntie Dara, Auntie Dara," Stone yelled.

"Auntie Dara, Auntie Dara," Michael repeated.

"Yes?" Dara asked from the kitchen, putting the final touches on dinner.

"Someone's at the door," they informed her from Stone's bedroom.

"Thank you," she responded. Wiping her hands on the dishtowel, she wondered if they thought she was deaf since she was so much older than them, as they had recently informed her.

The doorbell ran again.

"I'm coming," she shouted to her impatient and unwanted visitor. She opened the door and was greeted by a frazzled Sonny with spit-up covering his Versace shirt and a screaming baby in a carrier. "Hi," she said, saying the first thing that came to mind. Then the laughter started.

Sonny was not amused. He handed her the baby, stepped in the apartment, and took the dishtowel from her hand.

Dara's laughter at Sonny's predicament continued as she tried to soothe the irate infant. By the time, Sonny emerged from the kitchen with just his t-shirt on and his wet shirt in his hand, Virginia quietly laid in her carrier, drifting off to sleep.

"How did you do that?" Sonny asked, motioning to the baby.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," she responded, taking the wet shirt from his hands. "Excuse me."

Dara quickly ran to the bathroom and hung up the shirt. When she returned, Sonny was seated on the sofa watching his daughter.

"So what happened to you two?"

Sonny shook his head. "I have no idea. One minute, w were happily driving along and the next thing I know she's  
screaming and my usual tricks weren't working, as you can see," he said, gesturing to himself.

Dara nodded. "What's her name?" she asked politely, although she already knew the answer courtesy of Stone and Michael.

"Virginia."

"Virginia," she repeated to herself, as she sat down and touched the baby's foot. "Such a big name for such a little girl. Can we shorten that a little? What about Virgie?"

Sonny raised his eyebrow.

"Virg?"

He grimaced and the baby grunted.

"Yea, I didn't like those either. Hmm, how about Gina?"

Shuddering, Sonny's mind instantly brought forth Stone's younger birth sister. The self-involved, self-absorbed rich bi- - little girl who never had the time to for her dying brother. He shook his head.

"Ok, so daddy doesn't like that one. Gia is already taken, but how about Nia? Nia. I think you look like a Nia."

"Nia Corinthos," he said, testing out his daughter's new name. "Sounds good."

"Do you like, Senorita Corinthos?"

The newly christened Nia opened one eye and flashed a fleeting smile.

"I think she likes it," Dara said softly. She watched this little girl and was totally captivated by her. She was a real beauty, even if she did have a conniving witch for a mother. It amazed her that something so despicable could produce something so gorgeous and exquisite.

Sonny and Dara sat in a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts, gazing at the baby.

Dara wondered why she wasn't more disturbed by all the time she spent with Sonny. What happened to the vow to stay away from him? She knew. One word, Sonny. As much as she tried to avoid him, he always seemed to be there. At the school, practices, play dates, and he always sought her out, even if it was for a short five-minute conversation exchanging pleasantries. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed the chats. She looked forward to them. She liked the fact that he sought her out. But she had to snap out of it. She was starting to feel something for someone else's husband, who happened to rule the Eastern seaboard. And she didn't want to try and identify what those feelings were. She had to put a stop to this.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, the counselor rears her head," Sonny commented, after a few moments of silence.

Dara gave him a no nonsense glare.

"I got a message from Leticia about an emergency on my voicemail and I raced right over."

"You haven't asked about Michael or gone to see him."

"Since you opened the door nonchalantly and I could hear the boys playing, I realized I should have listened to the whole message before I rushed over."

"Uh, yeah. Leticia's mom's car broke down on the highway so she went to pick her up. She was calling you to tell you she might be late in bringing Michael home."

Sonny nodded. "Did Tom go with her?"

"Yes," she replied, realizing how insane this was. She knew the names of Michael's bodyguards. Enough was enough. "Son- -"

"Auntie Dara," Stone and Michael shouted, as they ran into the living room.

"No running," she reminded them.

The run instantly became a fast paced walk.

"We're hungry," they said in unison.

"Hi, Daddy," Michael said, climbing into his father's lap.

"Hi, Mr. Sonny," Stone greeted, staring at Nia.

"Are you staying for dinner, Daddy?"

"You are," Stone said, as if it were a done deal. "Goodie! You can tell me all about seeing Magic Johnson and Michael Jordan play against each other," he finished, his eyes wide open with awe at the idea of seeing such a game.

Sonny looked at Dara. He knew she was about to hustle him out the door, but the boys arrived in the nick of time. He was glad. He wanted to have dinner with her and the boys. He felt a sense of peace and yet excitement when he was in her presence.

With a fake smile plastered to her face, Dara asked with concern, "Don't you have to home to your wife?"

Michael shook his head. "Mommy is having dinner with Grandma and Aunt Terri."

"That's right, Michael. I had completely forgotten. So I guess I can stay for dinner," Sonny grinned.

Dara glared at him as he showed her his dimples.

"Stone, Michael, go wash your hands."

"Yes, and I'll help set the table."

The boys rushed to the bathroom as Sonny followed Dara into the kitchen. They set the table in the tension-filled room. Sonny brushed his hand against Dara's causing her to drop the serving spoon. She quickly bent, picked it up, and took it to the sink to wash it. She stood at the sink and suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. Then she felt his breath in her ear and on he cheek.

"I dropped this," he informed her softly, putting the fork in her hand.

She stopped herself from shivering and melting into him.

"I'm going to check on Michael and Stone, they're taking too long."

The moment he stepped away from her back, her body instantly missed the contact and his body heat. She liked the feel of his body against her back. She washed the fork vigorously.

The way Sonny affected her wasn't right or fair. She wanted to cry, to scream. How could she feel this way about another woman's man? She wasn't a home wrecker and if distancing herself from Sonny meant she had to distance Stone from Michael, then so be it. Stone would find other friends to play with outside of school.

"Aunt Dara," Stone said, "we're ready."

Bringing the carton of milk to the table, Dara sat down and said grace with the men at her table. Much to her dismay, dinner was a raging success. It was as if they were a family. Stone and Michael regaled them with stories about school, their friends, and stories from their own imagination.

As Sonny taught the boys the proper way to eat spaghetti, Nia made her demands for dinner known. After a bit of hesitation on her part and Sonny's encouragement, Dara picked up the hungry little girl and warmed her bottle. She fed the baby as she watched the grade schoolers, with varying degrees of success, twirl the spaghetti around their forks. Dara closed her eyes and chastised herself. Between Stone and Sonny, they had resurrected her long- buried desires for a family of her own. This wasn't her family nor could it ever be. Brenda would soon be coming for her son. And Sonny, Michael, and Nia would return home to insane Carly, and she would be left all alone.

Nia's fingers grasped hers and roused her from her increasingly depressing thoughts. Looking around the kitchen/dining room area, she noticed the boys were gone and Sonny was drying the dishes.

"Where does this go?" Sonny asked, holding up a sauce pan.

"Second cabinet to your left," she replied. "You didn't have to wash the dishes."

"It's the least I could do for such a delicious meal. Plus you seemed to be enjoying the peace my mijita brings."

"Yes, there is something so innocent and pure about holding an infant."

"You look natural holding her," Sonny noted, looking her directly in the eyes.

Dara lowered her eyes. She didn't want to read too deeply into what she thought she saw in his eyes. Though she couldn't help but notice, he looked tired.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and yawned. "Excuse me," he apologized.

"Tired?"

"Dead on my feet."

"Problems at work?" she asked with a grin. Maybe if she could put things on a lighter note things would be better.

"Actually, yes. My lawyer quit and I haven't had any success in replacing her."

"Poor Sonny, no mob stooge to be found. Waa."

Sonny chuckled. "You think you're so cute, but you're wrong. I was talking about my lawyer from Corinthos & Morgan."

"What happened to him?"

"Her, Miss Sexist. She went down to my casino in Puerto Rico fell in love with one of my blackjack dealers, got  
married and moved down there."

"Are you serious? How long was she down there?" Dara asked astounded.

"This all happened in a two-week period. Last time I give an employee a paid vacation to Puerto Rico," he said half-jokingly.

"I guess, you never know when you're going to fall in love."

"No, you never do," he responded, looking directly at her, but yet not at her.

She wondered what he was thinking about. She never thought she would fall in love with Jack, but she had. Nor Taggert, though at times she pondered if she were ever truly in love with him or just loved him.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to muddle through this contract with a grocery chain in the southwest, until Jason and I can find someone we can trust. But it better soon, the contract is due back to them in two days. Where have all the good lawyers gone?" Sonny sighed, closing his eyes.

Before she knew it, she opened her mouth and said, "I can take a quick look at it, if you want me to."

His eyes popped open. "Really?"

"Yes," she said, quickly before she regretted it.

"Give me one second," he said, dashing out the kitchen. He walked back into the kitchen with his briefcase and contract in hand.

While holding Nia, Dara perused the contract. Two hours later, Dara handed Sonny a new draft of the contract. She looked at her kitchen wall clock and couldn't believe so much time had passed. It felt like only a few minutes had passed. She and Sonny talked about what he wanted from the chain owners and what he was willing to compromise on.

She admired the way his mind worked. She now saw how he rose to the top of the organization. She hadn't been this mentally stimulated in a while.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars," Sonny said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Corinthos & Morgan will pay you two hundred and fifty thousand dollars to be our in house counsel," he repeated.

Shaking her head, Dara said, "No. I am not going to work for you."

"You'd be doing the same thing you just did, that's it. How long did it take you to sort out this contract? What two hours or so?"

She vehemently shook her head.

Sonny stared at her for a minute. "You'd only be dealing with the coffee business that's it. You wouldn't be involved with any of my other interests."

Dara straightened up the kitchen table. Sonny touched her hand to stop her. She looked up at him, waiting for his question.

"Are you so rich that you can pass up a quarter of a million dollars a year?" Sonny asked, seeing that his question didn't persuade her, he continued on. "You don't have to work full time just be available to go over contracts and write up deal memos. This way you can still pursue your other businesses. How's that going by the way?" he asked with a grin.

Damn him. While her private law firm brought in some money, she missed her dependable check from the DA's office. She missed her bimonthly spa visits, though she could still afford them, she had to be cautious with her finances since she was now an entrepreneur.

Her annual trip to LA to visit her college roommate, Brooke Logan, and their annual adventure tip to any random city in the world with Ava Masters and Lexi Carver would be put on hold until her business picked up. How did Scott Baldwin live like this? He had Dominique's money to help him through the rough patches.

The government was notoriously stingy with money, especially compared to her corporate lawyer counterparts. But she had had a nice lifestyle with the money she made. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Sonny, she hated to admit it, was right. She'd be a fool to pass this opportunity up. Or rather this type of money up.

Sonny saw her weakening. "This will be just like it was when you represented Jason and Brenda."

"Son- -"

"We'll give it a three month trial period. If it doesn't work, then we go our separate ways. No hard feelings."

He made sense, she thought. Three months wasn't that long. "What about Jason? Don't you have to talk this over with him?"

Shaking his head, Sonny laughed. "He wanted me to ask you as soon as we found ourselves lawyerless."

"Oh." Without even realizing it, she seemed to have made an impression with both Jason and Brenda. One trusting her with their business, and the other with her child.

"So what do you say?" Sonny asked, holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Only the coffee business," she dictated, emphasizing the word coffee.

"Of course," he said with a sly grin.

"Then we have a deal," she said quickly before she changed her mind.

As they shook hands to cement the deal, she felt a jolt of electricity. What had she gotten herself into?

"Welcome aboard."

"Thanks. I'm going to check on the boys," she said, desperate to escape the uneasiness she was suddenly feeling. Walking into Stone's room, she discovered both Stone and Michael lying inside the Spiderman tent she had recently purchased, dead to the world. She slipped off their pants and shirts and gently laid them inside the matching Spiderman sleeping bags. She kissed them both on the cheek and bid them a quiet goodnight.

As she walked back to the living room, she paused and gave herself a good talking to before reentering Sonny's presence.

"Is Michael ready?" he asked, bundling Nia up.

"No, he's asleep. Leticia can bring him some clothes in the morning."

"You don't have to keep him."

"No, it's fine. Maybe with a friend here, Stone will let me sleep in," she smiled.

"Ray has to stay."

Dara's smile quickly faded. How had she forgotten so easily that Michael was no ordinary boy with an ordinary father. "Can he make himself inconspicuous?"

Sonny nodded. "Thanks. I really appreciate it and Michael will be thrilled."

Dara nodded.

Sonny picked up the baby carrier, revealing some legal documents on the table.

Picking up the documents, Dara perused them. She stopped when she saw a hundred dollar bill attached to one set of the documents.

"What's the money for?"

"Your retainer," he answered casually.

"My retai- -" She moved the money to the side and read the

document underneath. "What is- -" She looked up at Sonny and stared at him in disbelief. "Is this correct? You're divorcing Carly and asking for joint legal and physical custody?"

"Yes," he replied in the calmest of voices.

"What? I don't understand," Dara said, pointing to the baby.

"I just need you to proof read it; and when you give it your okay, I'll give it to Carly."

"No, I get that part. I mean, where is this coming from? You just had a baby."

Sonny nodded. "Yes, I have two kids with her who in eighteen years will be out of the house and I'll have another fifty years sitting across the table from her without them and I can't do it. I can't do it any longer. I gave it my all." He shifted the baby carrier to his other hand as he edged closer to the door. "I've thought long and hard about this, but a smart woman once told me that she wanted to be with someone 'that even washing the dishes with is a thrilling experience.'"

With that, Sonny opened the front door and left, leaving Dara flabbergasted at hearing her words and thoughts repeated back to her by Sonny Corinthos.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

"There's daddy's little girl," a voice said loud enough to reach Carly's ears, but low enough that her guards didn't.

Carly shuddered. She was enjoying a pleasant day of shopping for her family and now Ric ruined it with one sentence.

"What do you want, Ric?" she asked, impatiently.

Opening the stroller's umbrellas, he looked down into the face of his angelic little girl. "She's so beautiful," he said in awe more to himself than to Carly.

"Thanks," Carly said flippantly, as she closed her daughter's stroller.

Watching the action in front of him, Dante started to move closer. Carly saw Dante approaching out of the corner of her eye and waved him off. Dante silently communicated to Carly to stay calm as he caught her eye. She quickly nodded and turned her attention back to Ric.

"I want to spend some time with my daughter," Ric demanded.

"Your wife hasn't had her baby yet, has she? Is she having a girl?"

"Cute, Carly. I'm talking about Virginia."

"Virginia's father is Michael Corinthos, Junior, and I have a birth certificate that says the same," Carly informed him haughtily.

"Well, I have a DNA test result that says differently."

"I've never thought Mercy's staff and labs was up to par. They've been known to make misdiagnosis and mix up test results," she said casually.

"What are you trying to pull? Don't think I won't blow your little secret wide open?"

Chuckling, Carly continued to shop. "You won't because you have as much to lose as I do. How do you think your

precious little Elizabeth is going to feel about you

sleeping with your brother's wife? A woman she hates with a passion. And Sonny? Why don't you go to him and tell him how you took advantage of his depressed and drunken wife, who can't even remember the night in question? How many steps do you think you could take before you were sleeping with the fishes?" Carly paused and tapped her index finger against her lips, as if she were thinking. "I'll be generous and say two."

Ric ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing next to her. He tried to keep his temper in check. "I'm willing to risk it, if it means being with my daughter. And what are you trying to imply about Mercy? That the test results were wrong?"

Carly remained silent.

"Do you want another test?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because in utero tests are not 100 accurate."

"Carly, it was 99.99 that Virginia was mine."

Shaking her head, she looked directly into his eyes. "When I held her for the first time and she opened her those big blue eyes, all I could see was Sonny. In her eyes, her little button nose, in her face, her whole serene, yet intense personality, screams Sonny. I know in my heart that Virginia Adella Benson Corinthos is Sonny's."

Ric was flabbergasted. He was speechless. That was without a doubt the most impassioned, intelligent words that he ever heard come out of Carly's mouth. "I want two tests then. I found a university in California that specializes in DNA testing. I want samples sent there and the other test performed at GH."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay? That's it? Why are you being so agreeable?"

"No trick, Ric." She giggled at her own unintentional rhyme. "I simply had an epiphany when I held her. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ric eyed her suspiciously. He had never had any dealings with Carly that went this easily, not even a good morning. In his bones, he felt something was off. She seemed overly confident about these new tests. He took a breath and cleared his mind of all negative thoughts. Maybe he was being too cynical. Maybe this baby and the permanent tie to Sonny she represented made Carly feel more at ease, less impulsive, and more hopeful about the new results.

He wasn't sure what was going on with Carly or her seemingly new attitude, but as long as she agreed to his two tests, then he would deal with the rest later, after he claimed his daughter.

"When and where?" he questioned.

"I'll call Dr. Simone Hardy, make an appointment, then I'll call you."

"I'll have the information for her from the university on where to send the samples."

"Sounds good," she replied cheerfully.

Ric saw the happiness in her eyes and felt compelled to warn her not to let her fantasies get the best of her. Even after everything she put him through, a part of him still liked her and admired her tenacity. "Carly, you should be prepared and ready to tell Sonny the truth about Virginia being my daughter. I don't think Mercy's test was wrong."

"We'll just have to agree to disagree, then. I know what I feel in my heart and I know what I feel when I hold her."

Ric shook his head. Some people learned the hard way. He shouldn't be surprised that Carly Corinthos was one of those people. There was nothing more for him to say. Maybe it was time for him to take his own advice and figure out a way to break the news to Elizabeth.

"I'll wait for your call," he said, then walked away.

Carly watched him walked away and smiled like a Cheshire cat. She just gave the performance of a lifetime. She was sorry that no one else was around to truly appreciate it. She was simply brilliant. Marvelous. She saw the compassion and slight doubt enter Ric's eyes when she told him that crap about her epiphany.

Everything was going according to plan. Life was beautiful. Simply beautiful. She was going to have the family she always dreamed of. She already had it. Sonny was completely besotted by Virginia as she predicted. The sight of Sonny waiting by the door for Michael to come home from school with Virginia in his arms, filled her heart with glee. She wished her mama were here to see it.

Dante approached her silently. "Mrs. Corinthos, is everything all right?" he asked, worry laced his voice.

"Everything is turning up roses, Dante," she reassured him. "Now let's go find me a dress to wear for our first official family portrait tomorrow."

With Dante and the other guard standing in her wake, Carly pushed her daughter to the couture section of Wyndham's.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the latest! Thanks for being patient.

Ugh! She wanted to bang her head against the wall. It was simply amazing how many different ways Courtney came up with for the three of them to spend time together. Though what was more amazing was to hear all of the warehouse and Sonny excuses Jason used to get out of group dinners, lunches, coffees, and bonding sessions. She thought for sure he was going to use the Quartermaines as an excuse next.

She grudgingly admired all he was doing, since she knew he didn't feel comfortable in her presence or with the things they weren't telling Courtney. Keesha sighed. It was strange spending so much time with Jason Morgan. Once he dismissed her and their relationship in the hospital, she never spent any time in his presence. Surprisingly, she enjoyed it. Maybe "enjoy" was not the right word. After all she read and studied about him, it had not prepared her for finding his quietness, peaceful; his terse and economic use of words refreshing and soothing. Courtney constantly took the silence as a time to be filled with chatter. She was sure she knew more about Brad and Jen's breakup than they did themselves.

Her reaction to Jason startled and frightened her a bit. If anyone had asked her before coming back here if she was over Jason she would have said yes. But now she wasn't sure. She feared she just buried and repressed her feelings for him. Taking a sip of her coffee, she knew she needed to get out of Port Charles on the double. Thank God, the wedding was in two days. All of this lying and half-truths was getting to her. Although as an undercover cop she spun the truth to suit whichever character she was playing, doing it to her loved ones was a totally different story. So many times, Sonny's advice ran through her head. But the wedding was the day after tomorrow; she had to be okay until then. She could make it.

"Earth to Keesha Ward," Courtney said loudly, waving her hands in front of Keesha's face. Jarred out of her thoughts, Keesha replied, "I'm here. What's up?"

"No, you weren't. You were a million miles away."

"You know after a delicious meal, pleasant company, and a nice hot cup of coffee, I get lulled into a peaceful, sometimes sleepy state," Keesha answered, hoping her BS answer sounded plausible.

Courtney nodded. "Your question was, name the time or place you were the happiest."

"Paris," slipped out of her mouth before she knew it.

"I remember when you went to Paris. I think I still have the postcards you sent me. And the adorable Parisian bear is currently sitting center stage in the guest bedroom at Jay's- - I mean, our place. You know, Keesh, your description of Paris left a huge impression on me. I'm actually trying to convince Jay, here that we should honeymoon there," Courtney stated happily.

Upon hearing Courtney's words, Keesha's stomach dropped and churned like there was no tomorrow. She felt the bile building. As smoothly as possible, she put her cup down and stood up. She faked a yawn and quickly kissed Courtney on the forehead. "I'm too sleepy to stay awake a minute longer. Excuse me, I'll see you in the morning."

"Keesh, it's still early," Courtney complained.

"For young people, but these bones are getting old. You should get some rest, too, pregnant one. Tomorrow will be here before you know it and you have a big day ahead of you," Keesha responded. She gave Jason a quick glance and a goodnight.

With Keesha out of the room, Courtney turned to Jason and kissed him with all the passion that had built throughout the evening. As per usual as of late, Jason's response lacked the same fire.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, gathering the dishes and heading to the kitchen.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I feel as attractive as a hyena lately."

"Courtney, you're beautiful."

"Then why don't I feel like that? Why is it since Keesha's been staying with me, you won't spend the night or touch me?"

"It's strange with her here. I don't know her," Jason said, hoping Courtney would be satisfied with that answer. Was he slipping or had her pregnancy made her more perceptive?

"You don't act this way around my dad, Sonny, or Carly," she argued.

While continuing to wash the dishes, he replied, "Your relationship with her is different. You've known her longer. She's your family in a way Sonny and Mike aren't."

Courtney smiled. "I had no idea you could be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm respectful of your relationship with her."

Standing on her tiptoes, Courtney wrapped her arms around Jason, leaned against his back, and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you," she whispered, "Are you going to spend the night?"

He shook his head.

Courtney sighed. "I'll be glad when the wedding is over," she mumbled. With another kiss, she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he returned.

Once she exited the kitchen, Jason let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Keesha. His thoughts turned to her. Since the night of their unique reacquaintance, he tried to keep his distance. Throughout the first getting to know you dinner Courtney had planned, he felt Keesha's uneasiness, though she hid it pretty well. After that, he made himself scarce whenever she was around.

Putting up the last dish, he reminisced on her take down of him here in this kitchen. She had been on his mind a lot before then. His body went into shock at seeing her again which accounted for his slow reaction that night. He was astonished his body remembered what his mind couldn't.

Upon Courtney's announcement of the baby, something inside of him clicked and he knew it was time. Time to find out who Jason Quartermaine was. Through conversations with his Grandmother, Emily, and going through Jason's things, clothes, and papers, he discovered the man Monica, Alan, and all the Quartermaines missed and that Keesha loved more than life itself. His former self was a good guy and while they might never have been friends, he respected Jason Quartermaine. Jason Quartermaine loved his family and friends and took care of them at all costs, even at the risk of his own life as the case turned out to be.

When he first embarked on this journey, he told himself he was doing it for the sake of his son or daughter. So whenever he or she heard people speak of Jason Quartermaine he could knowledgably inform his child about the man he used to be. But now, he realized somewhere along the way he craved to know who the man was that AJ was jealous of and Keesha wept over.

Keesha. The pure, innocent love she and Jason Quartermaine shared would've lasted a lifetime. It probably would have been the healthiest and most faithful marriage the Quartermaines had ever seen. He chuckled at the thought. But his chuckle soon turned sour. With his unpleasant breakup with Robin firmly implanted in his mind, he now understood some of what Keesha felt when he rejected her from his hospital bed. The devastation. The despair. The cruelty. The loss of hope.

Yet in spite of it all, she still named Paris as the happiest time of her life. He read Jason Quartermaine's account of Paris and part of him was envious. To consummate your relationship with the woman you loved in a place that brought you both such happiness- - Jason grabbed a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter. He wished his first time had been as great.

His first lovemaking experience was with Robin. But it was marred with fear. In the back of his mind, he feared she could transmit the HIV virus to him. And also he feared the day that the disease would take her and he would be all alone. Fear of the horrible, painful death that she would one day face.

Even his time with Courtney was spoiled by Sonny's disapproval. His former self was a lucky guy. Jason took a sip of his beer. He was content with his life. His business was doing well. He was marrying the woman he loved and fatherhood beckoned. He hoped Keesha had found some happiness. He wondered if an apology would or could take away some of the hurt he caused. He wasn't one for regrets, but after walking through Jason Quartermaine's life, he felt something close to it for the way he, Jason Morgan, treated Keesha and the demise of their relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading.

Keesha woke up refreshed, which was surprising after the uncomfortable evening spent in Jason's presence. Getting out of bed, she mentally reminded herself to change her plane ticket so she could leave the same time as the newlyweds. Newlyweds, the word left a foul taste in her mouth. But what could she do? The alternative was to break Courtney's heart and she refused to do that.

Walking into the kitchen, she found Courtney putting breakfast on the table.

"Nene, what's this?" asked Keesha, pleasantly surprised.

"My last breakfast as a single woman. I'm sure tomorrow, I'll be too nervous to eat," Courtney stated, as she motioned for Keesha to take a seat.

"You didn't have to do this."

"No, it was my pleasure."

"No more morning sickness, I take it?" Keesha questioned as they both ate with gusto.

"Shh, don't say the 'm' word," Courtney cautioned, "so far so good."

Keesha nodded and they continued eating in easy silence.

"So were you ever going to tell me that Jay Morgan and Jason Quartermaine were the same man?"

Keesha's chewing came to a complete stop for a second then resumed. If anything, her job taught her how to roll with the punches and be quick on her feet. She gazed into the blues eyes staring into hers.

"No," she answered succinctly.

Courtney threw her fork on her plate in disgust. "What! Why not!"

"Because they're not the same man. Jason Quartermaine is dead."

"That's semantics," Courtney shouted, jumping out of her chair.

"It's the truth. Jason Morgan doesn't remember one single thing from before he woke up in a hospital bed at GH. Me, our relationship, his parents, his brother, nothing, he remembers nothing. What was I suppose to say? 'Nene, the man you're going to marry, the father of your child inhabits the same body of the man I gave my heart, love, and virginity to.'" Shaking her head, Keesha pushed back from the table and stood.

"Yes, you could- - you should have said something like that."

"For what purpose? When Jason Morgan sees me, he looks straight through me because I'm no one to him. I'm not relevant in his life. I died to him when Jason Quartermaine died."

An irate Courtney paced the floor. "Those are excuses, Keesha Ward. What happened to the Ward motto, 'Don't make excuses. Face the truth whether good or bad.' It's what you've always told me," Courtney said with disgust.

"I've faced the truth. All the nights, I sat by Jason Quartermaine's bedside, begging, praying, and pleading with God to save him, in spite of Tony's dire predictions. And he was healed, but with no remembrance of me and I faced that truth. I faced the truth when the man with the identical face of my lover and future husband said, he didn't know me from Adam and didn't want to know me, all the while holding the hand of a woman we'd been friends with. I faced the truth and got stabbed in the back, so don't you dare stand there and tell me I haven't faced the truth," Keesha replied, amazing herself by not letting her temper get the best of her.

Courtney shook her head. "No, you haven't. If you had, you would have told me the second you saw Jay, who he was to you- -"

"He's no one- -"

"But you didn't cause you're still in love with him," Courtney concluded, with tears running down her face.

Keesha snorted and rolled her eyes at the ridiculous statement.

"It's true. You've never sounded as happy, as carefree as you did when you spoke of Jason. Plus you haven't been with another man since."

"I was happy and carefree sounding, Courtney, because I was a young woman in the throws of her first love. You sounded the same way when you talked about AJ."

"No," Courtney said vehemently, "it's not the same at all. AJ and I could never had have what you and Jason had- - Oh my! Everyone knows." Courtney's tear filled blue eyes stared at her brown ones in shock and realization. "You all sat at the dinner table aware of the truth and no one said one word to me. Sonny, Jason, Courtney- - did my dad know?"

With a deep sigh, Keesha shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Everyone I loved has been lying to my face day in and day out. I'm getting flashbacks of my childhood."

Keesha opened her mouth, but Courtney raised her hand to stop her.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say. 'It was for my own good. To protect me.'" Courtney laughed bitterly.

Waiting a few minutes to let her little sister calm down, Keesha asked, "What do you want from me? I'm not going to apologize for doing what I thought was the right thing- -"

Courtney huffed.

Keesha ignored her and continued. "I'm not going to apologize for acting like a widow and not some whore in heat to make you feel more secure in your relationship with Jason. I am a widow. A part of me died when AJ's car hit the tree because that's when my Jason died. So again I ask you, what do you want from me?" She looked Courtney dead in the eyes. "All anyone wanted to do was keep you from getting hurt."

"I want my life back," Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs. "The life I had before everyone I knew lied to me and kept things from me for my own protection: my mother, my dad, Sonny, AJ, Jason, you."

Tears flowed from the younger woman like a raging river.

"Kee, all I wanted was to find my dad, newly 'risen from the dead'. Michael was just an added bonus as a brother. But now I feel like I've stepped into some mob movie. The secrets, the lies. Hell, half the time I don't know where my fiancée is and am afraid to ask. I wonder when he walks out the door, if he'll come back through it. Sometimes, I question whether Jason's lies and omissions of the truth are really better than the ones AJ used to tell me."

Keesha watched and listened as the woman she loved vented all of her anger and frustration over what her life had become these past few years. She gathered Courtney into her arms and held her close.

Instantly, Courtney collapsed. "Life with AJ was easier. There were no guards, no fear." Then suddenly Courtney's voice dropped to a whisper. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't pregnant. What kind of life am I bringing this baby into? A mob family with a mother with a high school diploma and some college and an aunt that the whole town hates," she sobbed on Keesha's shoulder.

Rocking and holding Courtney, Keesha murmured words of comfort that her Granny Mae once said to her. Somehow, finally, she got them to her bedroom and put Courtney to bed. She laid down next to Courtney and rubbed her back. As the tears subsided and Courtney drifted off to sleep secure in the arms of her best friend/big sister/mother, Keesha's tears began to fall and regret filled her soul at the loss of innocence they'd both experienced in the seemingly picturesque town of Port Charles, New York.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the comments.

Ric sat at his desk, preparing for an upcoming trial, but he couldn't concentrate. Every minute or so, he raised his eyes to the front door willing it to open and for his wife to walk through. But unfortunately the door remained closed. Yesterday morning after breakfast, he sat Liz down and told her the unvarnished truth from his night with Carly and the ramifications of it. Throughout his retelling, Liz remained silent even as the tears ruined her makeup. When he finished, she wiped her face with a napkin, said she had to go, grabbed her purse and left.

He wanted to go after her, but he stopped himself. He knew a part of her was still dealing with the loss of their child. One night when she thought he was asleep, she whispered in the dark that she had almost died when Lucky "died" in the fire and she thought nothing on earth could compare to that pain. But the hurt and pain of their baby dying was a million times worse. He had reached out and held her close and they cried for what they had loss.

Giving up the pretense of working, Ric paced the floor. He knew- -

"No more lies. No more secrets," Liz announced, as she pulled off her coat and laid her purse on the table. "If you keep one more thing from me- - The next thing you'll see is my signature on divorce papers. Have I made myself clear?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Yes," he said clearly, sitting opposite of her on the sofa. "I promise no more secrets."

Liz nodded.

"So Grams said- -"

Stiffening, Ric said, "You talked to Mrs. Hardy about- -" His sentence trailed off as he noticed the deadly look Liz shot him.

"Sarah, Steven-Lars, and I aren't that close. Nikolas, Emily, Sly, and Lucky hate you with a passion. Gia likes you, but that doesn't say too much. So who else was I going to talk to? Besides Grams has been a nurse since before time began and she was married to and worked beside the smartest doctor in the world, my Gramps."

"Sorry," he apologized, embarrassed.

Liz nodded again. "So Grams says, it's impossible for the in utero results to say you're 99 that you're the father and these new results to say there's a 0 chance you're the father. Just based on the fact that you're Sonny's half-brother, you and Virginia should have some similar DNA."

"I never thought about that," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"So the first thing to do is call Aunt Simone. You did see her, right?"

"Yes."

"We'll talk to her and see what she says and go from there." Walking over to Ric's desk, Liz dialed her Aunt's number. As the phone rang, she put it on speaker.

"Dr. Simone Hardy's office," the voice rang out cheerfully.

"Hi, Lisa. It's Liz. Is Aunt Simone busy?"

"Oh hi, Liz. Perfect timing, she just started her break, hold on."

"Thanks."

Seconds later, Simone answered. "Hey, Lizzie."

"Hi, Auntie."

"How are you?"

"Not so well," Liz answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" Simone asked, innocently concerned and worried about her niece.

"Auntie, you're on speakerphone with Ric and me."

"Hello, Ric."

"Hello, Dr. Hardy."

"Ric and I are comparing the test result you gave him to the one he received from Mercy. And we're confused because they are the exact opposite."

"Really?" Simone said puzzled.

"Yes."

"When was this other test taken, Ric?"

"When Carly was about 8½ months pregnant."

"Hmm, an in utero test. Could you fax me a copy of those results?"

"Yes," Ric answered.

"I'll take a look at them and call you back."

"Thanks, Auntie. We'll fax them now."

"You're welcome," Simone responded and hung up.

Ric quickly faxed over his results then sat down and waited in an uncomfortable, terse silence. After what seemed like an eternity, the phone rang.

Liz picked it up on the first ring. "Aunt Simone?"

"Yes, it's me. Ric?"

"Yes, Dr.Hardy."

"Were you present when they took the amniotic fluid from Carly?"

"Yes, I insisted."

Simone sighed. "Then the baby I tested and the in utero baby are two completely different babies."

"Oh my gosh," Liz shouted.

"Are you sure Dr. Hardy?"

"Yes, Ric. I've double checked and I spoke to the lab tech at Mercy who performed the test. They are not the same baby. It's biologically impossible."

"So what are you saying, Dr. Hardy, the babies were switched?"

Simone hesitated then responded, "It's humanly impossible for the baby tested in Carly's womb and the baby she brought into my office to be the same baby."

The silence was deafening.

"Thank you, Dr. Hardy."

"Yes, thanks, Auntie."

"You're welcome and best of luck."

Ric was stunned. He never expected this in his wildest dreams.

"She switched the babies," Liz chuckled, then the chuckle turned to laughter.

"You find this funny, Elizabeth?" Ric questioned angrily.

"Yes, this is classic, Carly. She once drugged AJ Quartermaine, carted him out to the alley behind their apartment building, poured alcohol all over him simply so AJ wouldn't remember that they slept together and that he was possibly Michael's biological father," Liz informed him.

"She did that to a recovering alcoholic?"

"Yes."

"Who did she want to be the father?"

"Tony Jones."

"Tony Jones? As in Lucas Jones and Bobbie Jones?"

"Yes, her brother's father and mother's husband. She came to town to wreak havoc on Bobbie's life because Bobbie had the audacity to realize that being a sixteen-year-old prostitute mom was no way for a baby to be reared."

Ric couldn't believe this. He had no idea that Carly was capable of such- - "She's evil," he finally said, finding the right word.

"How does Sonny put up with her?"

"How did you?" Liz shook her head. "Somehow men are able to overlook her trickery and deception. I could never understand how Jason was friends with her. I say, it's always a bad sign when Luke Spencer would prefer the company of Helena Cassadine to his own niece."

All her lies and he fell for every one of them, hook, line, and sinker. How she must have laughed. No wonder she was so confident in Wyndermere's. It was time to find out all he could about his new enemy. Knowledge was the key to finding his baby. "Tell me everything you know about her."

Liz saw the hardened look in her husband's eye. Another victim of Carly's. Taking Ric's hand, she sat down next to him and told him the story of Caroline Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Corinthos.

Listening to Carly's history since she came to PC, he couldn't believe he had been duped by her. He couldn't believe his brother, who had survived all these years in the mafia, took up with her. He felt like such a fool. He'd hurt the woman he loved, the mother of his child, in order to protect Carly. He was an idiot, but no more.

"And that's all she wrote up until her saga with you," Liz concluded, standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ric blurted out as his mind reeled with all he just learned.

"To pack," she replied, climbing the stairs.

"You're leaving?" he asked, with a note of worry and dismay.

She shook her head and paused. "No, we're leaving." Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she continued. "We're going to Florida." The puzzlement remained. "That's where Carly had the baby, right?"

A light went off and everything was clear, except for one thing. The most important thing. "Yes."

She continued up the stairs.

"Elizabeth Webber Lansing, why are you doing this?"

"Michael had AJ, Tony, Jason, AJ, and Sonny for fathers all before the age of three. Michael might be spending a lot of time on Dr. Baldwin's or Kevin's couches when he gets older. This little girl doesn't deserve that sort of life. Michael doesn't have contact with AJ because of his past. Because he made poor decisions when he was drinking? And Sonny and Carly are the paragons of virtue?" Liz huffed. "Out there is your baby and he or she deserves to know you just as much as the baby Carly is parading around town like the second coming of Christ deserves to know her parents. I'm doing this for the kids so don't take this to mean that I've forgiven you for your deception," she finished, disappearing from his view.

Running his fingers through his hair, he marveled at the amazing woman he married. He would make this up to her, but first he had to get Carly out of their lives and his baby in it. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed a well used number. "I need to know everything about Caroline Benson Quartermaine Corinthos right away and I need two round trip tickets to wherever in Florida that Carly gave birth to Virginia Corinthos leaving within the next ninety minutes," Ric demanded, skipping over the pleasantries. "Call me when you have a preliminary report," he said and hung up the phone.

Carly had no idea who she was messing with.


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you enjoy!

Carly stormed into Sonny's office. "You no good, dirty bastard! I'll give you a divorce over my dead body!"

"Carly," Jason said, standing and slowly approaching her.

"No, Jay. He can't do this. Look at what he did," she yelled, handing Jason the divorce papers.

"Carly," he said again calmly.

"You know he wants joint physical and legal custody. I couldn't even move or switch daycares without his approval. Which is so like him to want control of everything and everyone around him." Turning to Sonny, she screamed, "How could you do this? Our family was perfect. We had the family we'd always dreamed of. Why?"

Laying the papers on Sonny's desk, Jason slipped out of the office.

Sonny took a breath and began. "Carly, this marriage has been over for a while."

"Virginia- -"

"Was a surprise, a pleasant one, albeit. We stopped trying to have a baby a while ago."

"But you love me," she said confidently.

"Sometimes I do love you."

Carly smiled triumphantly.

"But I'm not in love with you. And other times, I can't stand you. The lies, the half-truths, the games. You go off half-cocked, never listening." Sonny pushed his chair back from his desk.

"Sonny, I can't believe this is still about you not being there for Virginia's birth. I've apologized repeatedly for that. If I had known that I was going to go into labor, I would have never left town," she assured him.

"I asked, no begged you not to go. Laura offered to go in your place. But no, you had to be stubborn and willful, jeopardizing our daughter in the process."

"I would never jeopardize the life of one of my kids," she screeched.

"Carly, you didn't even make it to the hospital in time to have the baby. You had her in some house. Am I still bothered that I missed my daughter's birth? Yes. How do you think I felt getting a call from your guard saying that two days ago you gave birth to our daughter and were on the way home. Your selfishness caused me to miss Nia's birth," he said, trying to control his temper.

"You're going to destroy our family over this?" Carly huffed. "When the next baby comes- -"

"Carly," he sighed, "stop. Be honest for once with yourself. You don't love me anymore. You love being Mrs. Sonny Corinthos, the money, the power, and all that goes along with it, but when was the last time you truly looked in to my eyes and told me you loved me."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's over. Let's divorce quietly and make the transitions as smooth as possible for Michael and Nia."

"Her name is Virginia. And I can't believe in your old age you're turning into a maudlin, sentimental old fool. So just because I didn't shower you with "I love yous," you're going to pull a Mike and abandon your wife and kids."

Sonny froze and his face was impenetrable.

"Sorry, I couldn't coddle you, I was busy raising our kids while you ran your empire," she continued, oblivious to the change in Sonny's demeanor. "I knew I should have never left Jason, he would have never, never done this to me and Michael. He gave up Miss Goody Two Shoes for me. That's how important keeping our family together was to him. He sent pictures daily to Ferncliff so I wouldn't miss a moment of Michael's life. Hell even that loser AJ would have done everything in his power to keep Michael and me, but not the great Sonny Corinthos," Carly said with disgust evident in her voice. "Is this because I'm not like Lily? I won't just stay at home with the kids and never have a life for myself or never question you? Because you knew I wasn't like that when you married me, every time."

Enough, thought Sonny. He grabbed the divorce papers, signed and dated them, completely tuning Carly and her ramblings out. He marched up to Carly, opened her purse, and put the divorce papers inside. "Get out," he said in a deadly calm voice as he escorted her to the door, "sign these papers promptly or the next set will be me suing you for full custody."

"You won't get away with this. Jason won't let you do this," she said confidently.

"Caroline, if you could stop being self-absorbed for two seconds you would know that Jason is having problems of his own."

Carly took a step outside of his office and was ready to let Sonny have it, when he shut his door in her face.

"You won't get away with this," she shouted through the closed door.

Sonny picked up a glass and wanted to hurl it against the wall, but he refrained. It was this same passionate, all consuming anger which led him to sleep with Carly in the first place, and hurt Jason in the process. He wouldn't give in to the rage. Slowly counting to ten, he released his clutch on the glass. Pouring himself a drink, he downed it all in one swallow. How in the world had he even imagined spending the rest of his life with Carly? Man, had he been a sucker. But no more. This madness was coming to end finally.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy Early St. Patty's Day! Don't drink too much of that green stuff... :)

It was official, she needed a bigger house, Dara thought as she moved toys, crayons, baby paraphernalia and books out of the way in order to sit down on her own sofa. A few months ago, her house was clean and pristine. You could've eaten off the floor, but now while Stone was awake you'd be lucky to find the floor. How her life had changed.

She watched as Stone and Michael laughed and sang along with Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, and Nia waved her arms. Dara wasn't sure if the arms were in beat to the music or to Nia's own personal tune. She thought it was probably the latter. Yet with all this going on, she had never felt more at peace then she did now.

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, she exited the living room unnoticed and went to her bedroom. This was all a dream, an illusion. Those weren't her kids in the living room. And sooner or later, Brenda was going to walk through her front door and reclaim her son. And where would that leave her? Alone. In an empty house. The tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't imagine living in the quiet environment that she had once taken so much pleasure in. Maybe she needed to call her acquaintance at DCF and sign up for the foster/adoption classes. Maybe this time with Stone had been to prepare her and show her that she was ready to have a child.

But before she got ahead of herself, she needed to find a way to prepare for the loss of Stone. When he first stormed into her life everything happened so quickly, she didn't know if she was coming or going. Falling in love with him never crossed her mind. Now she couldn't imagine her life without him. And she felt Michael and Nia creeping their way into her heart. She couldn't allow that. Those three children had families of their own and she wasn't apart of them. She needed to protect herself, her heart, her soul. She had to distance herself because if she didn't she wasn't sure she could survive when they were ripped out of her life. She- -

"Hey," Sonny greeted, ending her stream of thought.

Startled Dara jumped and spun around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said apologetically.

Quickly turning her back to Sonny, she said, "That's okay. Where's Leticia? I thought she was picking up the kids."

"I gave her the rest of the day off. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Taking her arm, he turned her around to face him. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "So what are these?"

"Allergies."

He frowned. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll lock the door until you do. And sooner or later the boys are going to be banging on the door telling us they're starving and if we don't answer they'll decide to feed themselves. And by then, Nia will be hungry and they'll feed her too. And knowing Stone that means Nia will have chocolate syrup in her formula."

Her face cracked and Dara smiled. "And Michael will cook some peanut butter and jelly concoction."

"And I won't even imagine what the kitchen will look like after they finish or what they will look like. So save us from cleaning up a big mess and tell me the truth."

"It's Stone."

"Is something wrong with him?" Sonny asked, instantly concerned.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I was just imagining what life will be like once he's gone. He's changed my life so- -" She fought so hard not to cry, but as soon as Sonny took her into his arms the tears flowed freely. Dara cried for the loss of a family that was never hers to begin with and she reprimanded herself for ever forgetting that. As her tears subsided, she became aware of the comfort Sonny provided. The safety. She never felt as secure as she did in his arms. Not with Justus, Marcus, or even Jack. Here she found the comfort she always longed for in the arms of an unavailable and dangerous man, dangerous both to her life and heart. Reluctantly, she tore herself away from his strong, supportive arms.

"Have you heard from Stone's mom recently?" he questioned, handing her a handkerchief.

"His mom calls on a regular basis," she replied. Brenda called whenever she was able to secure a safe line.

"I hate to be cruel. But isn't this a part of foster parenting? Don't they prepare you for this?"

Averting her eyes from his, she responded. "Yes, but knowing it and living it are two different things." She walked to her bay window and watched the sunset. "He's brought these amazing changes to my life. He makes me see the world differently."

Sonny wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Before Michael, I knew I wanted children but living with him every day teaching him, watching him, learning from him. It's indescribable. And now I can't imagine not sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to pull up his covers, watching Nia sleep with her little bow mouth open. I dread the day when Michael and Nia won't start my day with a kiss and a hug. But what's the alternative- -"

In silence, they watched the sunset both lost in their own thoughts, wrapped in each other's arms.

Dara leaned into Sonny garnering strength from him. She hoped he was gaining strength from her also.

"All we can do is live on day at a time and enjoy each precious moment with them." Closing her eyes and just feeling, she thought she could easily get used to this. She- -

"Aunt Dara, Uncle Sonny, Dad," Stone and Michael shouted from outside her room door, knocking loudly.

"Come in," Sonny said, not letting her go. He kissed the top of her head as the school age boys walked in.

"We're hungry," they announced.

"How about pizza?" Sonny suggested.

"Yipee!" Stone said with glee.

"Son- -"

"Hey, it's Thursday. There's no school tomorrow, thanks to the teacher's conference so let's live on the edge. Go get your coats."

The boys shot out the room like bullets in a gun.

"Relax, take a long, hot shower, we'll be back in an hour." Stepping away from her, he left the room.

"I'll make a salad."

"No salad. We're living it up tonight. It's pizza and soda."

The boys cheered.

"You guys want to get some movies?"

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can," Stone and Michael sang in unison as they left the apartment with Sonny and Nia.

Live on the edge, she repeated to herself as she walked to the kitchen. Searching her cabinets, she found the brownie mix. As Dara mixed the brownies, she thought she was living on the edge. She wasn't even disturbed that Sonny left a guard outside her apartment. In fact, she found it endearing that he was worried about her safety even when the kids weren't around. She wasn't suppose to know and never would have if it wasn't for Felicia.

One evening the guard was caught watching her by Felicia. And then Felicia was off like a dog with a bone, until a few days later Felicia informed her that Enrique was one of Sonny's guards shadowing her. Not wanting to answer Felicia's endless questions, she hid her surprise and told her friend that the guard was for when Michael was over. Dara knew Felicia didn't fully buy the story, but she kindly dropped the subject. She remembered noting in her files, when she worked in the DA's office that Sonny protected and guarded those he loved and cared for deeply. She didn't care to look too deeply into what the guard meant in reference to her.

Pouring the brownie mix into the pan, she pondered how her life ended up like this. She gave up prosecuting criminals to give herself more freedom on the type of cases she took and to find her love of the law again. She knew she never should have taken Brenda and Jason's case. But if she hadn't she wouldn't have Stone in her life. And he was definitely worth it. She placed the pan in the oven, set the timer, and closed the oven door. Who would have ever thought she and Sonny would be working together, watching each other's kids, and facing broken hearts together? Not her, never in a million years.


	21. Chapter 21

Plese enjoy!

She whipped through the paperwork for the motions she would file for the gun possession case Jamal's friend's father was charged with. She wanted to get home before Maxie put Stone to bed. As she was reading the last of her motions for errors, there was a knock at her outer office door. She wondered who would be visiting her this late.

Knowing Enrique, her guard, was investigating the situation, she confidently opened the door. To her utter surprise, AJ Quartermaine stood in front of her.

"Good Evening, Dara. May I come in?"

Quickly getting over her shock, she stepped aside to allow him entrance. "Hello AJ," she greeted him as she led him to the lobby.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," he commented, sitting down.

"Yes, the thought has crossed my mind."

"Sonny."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the new council for Corinthos and Morgan."

Dara's mind raced for anything that would have revealed that piece of information.

"No, Dara, your secret is safe with me. And it's not public knowledge."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Once a Quartermaine, always a Quartermaine. My Grandfather has a 24/7 surveillance on Jason."

Shock registered on her face.

"Yes, he knows. I think he only tolerated it for the sakes of Grandmother and Mom."

"Why do you need to see me? I only represent Sonny in his Corinthos and Morgan business interest."

"You're the only person I know who is acquainted with both of us who talks to me. Plus you're fair."

Dara nodded. "I'm not Sonny's messenger."

"I know, but this is something he needs to know and it took a lot for me to come here. I probably spent twenty minutes outside in the parking lot trying to convince myself coming in here and talking to you was the right thing to do."

Dara was very intrigued, but this time she made sure her face remained blank. "I didn't know you and Sonny had any business together."

AJ grimaced and lowered his head. "Michael is our business. I'm Michael's biological father."

So the rumors were true. She had thought Carly had no idea who her son's father was. "Okay. And?"

"Carly approached me recently and said she would back my claim that Sonny used force to persuade," AJ used hands quotes around the word persuade, "me to sign over my parental rights. And she would support my case to have my rights reinstated and Sonny's adoption overturned."

She wouldn't allow her mind to reel at this reminder of who Sonny was and what he did. She remained calm and put her best face forward. "Why are you telling me this? And you and Sonny aren't exactly friends so why should he or I believe you?"

AJ nodded. "He has no reason to believe me, but I thought he should know for what it's worth so he can watch his back and more importantly Michael's."

"AJ, why did you come here? This would have been your perfect chance to get Michael back."

"When Carly came to me and stated her case, I'm not going to lie, a part of me wanted to jump at the chance. Then the rational part of me remembered who I was talking to.

And after she left, I met with my sponsor and I realized this was my opportunity to be a father again to Michael. Parents give to their children without expecting anything in return. Well this is my chance to give to Michael without getting anything back. I can be a true parent. Michael deserves," he shook his head, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sonny is the best person for Michael out of the two of them, and I will do whatever it takes for Carly not to have sole or full custody of him."

Dara studied AJ's body language and his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. "I'll inform Sonny. What are you going to tell Carly?"

Reaching into his pocket, he handed Dara a group of quarters. "I'll tell her I hired a lawyer and she told me that my chances are iffy."

"And that Carly could go to jail for knowing about a crime and not reporting it."

"Thank you, Ms Jensen. I will pass the information on." AJ stood and walked to the door. "I'll contact you as soon as I speak to my partner in crime."

"AJ, be careful. Carly can be dangerous," she cautioned AJ.

"Always," he assured her, opening the door.

"Why me?" She had to know.

"When you were with Justus, you always treated me fairly. You didn't treat me like AJ, the loser. And you didn't hold my past against me. You treated me like regular old AJ Quartermaine, and with a family like mine, in a town this small that doesn't happen that often. Thank you for that, Dara," he stated, slipping out the door.

Suddenly the door opened again. "I really like this clandestine meeting thing, I should see if Felicia needs a partner," AJ commented, with a nod, and quickly closed the door.

She was touched by AJ's words. She had never been anything but cordial to AJ, like her mama had taught her. But she had never gone out of her way to talk to him. She shook her head. You just never knew what kind of impressions you made on people.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for all the emails and responses. I really appreciate them.

Placing the last pot into the box, Dara decided now was the perfect opportunity to tell Sonny about AJ. Michael and Stone were upstairs "packing" up Michael's room and Nia was sleeping in her playpen in the living room. "Carly told AJ she would support his fight to have your adoption of Michael rescinded and AJ's rights reinstated."

Sonny continued wrapping his china in newspaper and gently placed them in the moving box. He quietly continued working as if she never spoke. She knew he heard her. She wanted to force a reaction out of him so they could come up with the best way to work with AJ to handle it, but she refrained. She had learned Sonny moved when Sonny wanted to move, not a minute before or after. So she moved on to the spice rack and packed them.

Fifteen minutes later he finally spoke. "AJ and Carly have teamed up? She is desperate. Have you received a court date yet, then?"

His nonchalant tone was more than a little unsettling. "No, there won't be a hearing."

"Because out of the goodness of their hearts, they're not going to pursue this? This is the moment mini-Quartermaine has been waiting for."

She sighed. The animosity between the two men, while understandable, was just plain annoying and frustrating at times. "Yes, out of AJ's love for Michael, he won't go along with Carly's plan."

The salad plates rattled from the force Sonny used to shove them in the box.

"AJ's love for Michael?" Sonny laughed cynically. "That drunk has love for no one but himself and I'm not even truly sure he loves himself."

"AJ might struggle with some self-esteem issues, but I don't doubt his love for Michael. Of his own free will AJ came to me and told me that Carly and I quote 'wanted his son to be with his father.' He didn't have to tell me about Carly's plot. He didn't have to tell me to tell you so you could watch Michael's back and keep him safe from Carly."

Pain radiated throughout his body; it hurt that Carly would do something like this. Though he wasn't surprised; she was staying true to form. When she felt her back was against the wall, she fought back with every weapon at her disposal and once again Michael was a pawn so Carly could get her way and punish him. When he gave her the divorce papers, he figured she'd run to Jason, but he never thought she would crawl back to AJ. Had she really sunk so low?

Dara walked over to Sonny and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"What did Carly think she or AJ could say that would make a judge dissolve the adoption decree?"

"That you had your men rough up AJ and let him hang from a hook in a meat locker until he signed the papers. And in fear for his life, AJ signed the papers."

"Carly would be incriminating herself if she confirmed that story."

She was tempted to ask if the story was true, but then thought again. There were some things she didn't need to know. "Not if she was offered immunity from the DA's office for finally helping them get some sort of conviction against you."

"You think anyone would believe them?"

"An attempted murder charge? No. But assault with a jury. I'd give it 50/50."

"Do you think I did it?"

Damn, he would ask that question. Rubbing his back, Dara carefully considered her answer. "I believe you would do anything to protect your loved ones from people you consider dangerous."

Taking a deep breath, Sonny turned to face her. "AJ is a liar and you can't trust him. He gives you these puppy dog eyes and sucks you in. He did it to Keesha, he did it to Jason, and look where it got them. Keesha's and Jason's lives were destroyed. Jason almost died and Monica's and Alan's son did die. AJ can't be trusted."

Dara stepped away from Sonny and looked at him in disbelief. "But Carly can? She's lied since the day she hit town. Hell she didn't even tell the truth about her name. She came to town to destroy Bobbie's life and she did a great job of it. Lucas not only had to deal with the loss of his of one of his older sister, but thanks to his new found sister, he lost his family, too. And I wouldn't even get started on the mess she made of Jason's life. I can't believe you're going to stand in judgment of someone's past mistakes and find them lacking."

"He's a drunk who wallows around in self-pity and wants everyone around him to feel sorry for him and make excuses for him. Congratulations, you've fallen for his 'woe is me' routine," Sonny informed her.

In a loud whisper, Dara countered, "Your wife is a destructive, malicious, devious tramp and you're a gangster with bodyguards, yet AJ is the one who's a bad influence on Michael." Shaking her head, she continued, "I can't be around you and your warped sense of logic."

"I can't believe you let a drunk's lies get to you. You're smarter than this."

"He's sober now. He has a sponsor, he's working at the Charles Street Foundation and he loves his son enough to go against Carly to insure that you raise his biological son. And if you can't see the change in him based on all that then you're delusional," she finished, walking towards the door.

Frustrated, Sonny raked his fingers through his hair trying to find a way to reach Dara. What happened to Jason and to his son couldn't happen to Dara or Stone. "He killed my son."

Hearing that quiet statement, her anger dissipated. "I'm so sorry your son died. I know AJ is sorry for his role in what happened and lives with it everyday." Dara paused, she needed to be honest with him. "But he wasn't the only person on the stairs. He wasn't standing there egging himself on."

"You're blaming Carly?"

"You can't tell me that you don't think if she hadn't climbed those stairs and hadn't gotten in AJ's face that you would have four kids walking around calling you daddy, instead of three."

Sonny closed his eyes and instantly saw Carly tumbling down the stairs. Damn AJ.

Dara wondered if she went too far with her last statement.

"You- -" he started, but he cut himself off as the kitchen door swung open and Stone stepped into the kitchen.

Stone's six-and-a-half-year-old body felt the air crackling from all the tension. "Excuse me," he said cautiously.

"Yes, son," Sonny replied.

Thrusting out the picture frame in his little hand, he asked, "Why do you have a picture of my Uncle Stone, Aunt Robbie, and my Mommy?"

Sonny's eyes shot to Dara's looking for confirmation, but before she could confirm or deny, his eyes returned to Stone and absorbed him in. Of course this was Brenda's son. It was stamped all over the little boys' face. He remembered thinking at the pizza parlor so long ago that Stone reminded him of someone and now he finally knew who. He quickly calculated Stone's age- -

"Uncle Sonny? Uncle Sonny?"

Sonny finally heard Stone calling him. "I'm sorry." He dropped to the first grader's level and looked at the picture. "I have that picture because Stone was my brother like Aunt Robbie is your mom's sister."

Stone nodded and smiled satisfied with Sonny's answer. "Do you know my Ma and Papa?"

"Yes, I grew up with your Aunt Lois and Uncle Louie."

"Really?" Stone asked with wide-eyed amazement.

"Yes, I have a photo album full of pictures of them. I'll have to show them to you."

"Cool!"

Sonny stared at Stone taking pictures of all his little features that made up this delightful little boy. Things he noticed previously now took on a whole new meaning. "When's your birthday, Stone?" Stone's answer confirmed his suspicion. Seven months and two days after the wedding that never was. Damn. He clearly remembered Brenda asking him their last night together if he wanted to open his wedding gift early, but his mind had been consumed with his plans to leave. He had only wanted to concentrate on her and savor their final moments together. And now standing before him was the gift almost seven years later. Seven years he'd missed out on. Damn you, Brenda.

"Uncle Sonny, may I go look at your photo albums?"

"Sure, son."

Stone, happy to get away from the weird acting adults raced from the room.

Slowly, Sonny raised himself to his normal height.

Dara was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Were you and Brenda planning on keeping me from my son forever?" Sonny demanded, staring her straight in the eye.

"He's your son?" she asked, surprise brightening her eyes. "I had no idea."

"Where has he been? Well, that's obvious. How long has he been living with the Cerullos? Why was he living with them? Where's Brenda? And how are you apart of this conspiracy to keep me from Stone?"

The shock slowly wearing off, Dara answered the questions Sonny was firing at her. His anger misdirected at her had her responding in a sharper tone than she meant. "First off, all these questions should be directed at Stone's mother, Brenda. But I will politely answer the one directed to me. Brenda asked me to watch Stone until all of Alcazar's men had been dealt with. She figured the last place anyone would look for him was in the home of a former ADA, which so far, has proven to be true. And second, I had no idea that Stone was your son."

"He was born seven months after I left town," he said heatedly. "Were you even going to tell me that he was Brenda's son?"

"No, why should I have? Newsflash my world did not center around the love/angst story of Brenda Barrett and Sonny Corinthos."

Pacing the floor and pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to make sense of Brenda's actions but he was coming up short. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea. All I know is she calls when it's safe."

Sonny grabbed the phone and punched the speed dial button. "Jason, find Brenda now," he barked and slammed the phone down. "How could you keep this from me?"

"I've kept nothing from you. Why in the world would I think you'd be interested in Brenda's life?"

"I hired you to represent her."

"And if Jack was on trial for murder, I would want to help him, but that doesn't give me access to other parts of his life."

"How could Brenda do this to me? She knows how important children are to me. All the years I've missed out on."

She should keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. "Maybe she thought your past mistakes made you a poor candidate for fatherhood, regardless of biology," she stated, walking out of the kitchen, leaving him to contemplate her words and Brenda's actions.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews.

"You were a good cop, Ward, I hate to lose you, but I know it's for the best," Captain Frank Pembleton said to her.

"Captain, I'm taking a leave of absence. I'll be back."

The Captain shook his head.

"First a vacation, the first you took in the three years you worked in this department and now this. No, trust me. You're done and it's for the best. Go live a life, where you're not constantly watching your words and your back, afraid someone will catch on to your lies. The sane cops get out of undercover work while they're still sane. The crazy ones live the rest of their lives out in a pretend world, never knowing where their lies stop and they start."

The Captain sighed. "Go find yourself a husband and have some kids and immerse yourself in the good things of life. I go home every night and have that with my family."

"Thanks, Captain. One day I will do that, but for now I'll call you when I'm ready to come back."

"Never, but I'll wait for your resignation call. Whatever happened while you were gone put a bounce in your step that wasn't there before and it wasn't there when you and Martinez were sneaking around."

Keesha's eyes registered with shock.

Pembleton chuckled. "You can't hide anything from me that's why I get the low pay and high stress. Now get out of here and go hang out with whomever put that twinkle in your eye. I've got some work to do."

"Thank you again, Captain."

He nodded and went back to work.

Walking out of the Captain's office, she passed through the squad room one last time and walked out into the sun. She had already said bye for now to all of her colleagues that weren't on assignment.

Now it was time to go back to Port Charles. Back to Courtney. Back to Jason. Did she really have a pep in her step and a spark in her eye? How was that possible? She had destroyed Courtney's dream relationship. Her best friend was hurting and confused. But her heart reminded her of her returning feelings for Jason. If Nene wanted to work things out with Jason, then she would and could gratefully lay these thoughts about him and possible feelings to rest. But first she had to give her place another once over and then off to the airport.

Keeping her fear inside, she mustered her courage and stepped off the elevator and ran directly into Dara. "Dara?"

"Keesha?"

"It's so good to see you," they said simultaneously, hugging each other.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison, laughing.

"I'll go first, I'm looking for Courtney Matthews," Keesha stated.

Dara raised her eye brow. "I haven't seen her- -"

"Aunt Dara, Aunt Dara, can we- -" Stone started.

"Go to the park?" Michael finished.

Keesha looked from Dara to the brown-haired boy to the red- headed boy, who was obviously Michael Corinthos. She could see a bit of AJ in him. It was now her turn to raise her brow.

"Michael, Stone, this is Miss Ward."

"Hello," they greeted together.

"Hello," she returned.

"We need to catch up," Dara said in response to her look.

"Definitely."

Dara reached inside her purse and handed Keesha her card.

"Will you be in town long?"

Keesha nodded.

"Then let's do lunch."

"I think it's going to take a lot more than lunch to do this conversation justice."

Looking at the boys, then at Keesha, Dara laughed. "You're right. I'll save an all nighter for you," she replied, ushering the boys inside the elevator. "And yes, Jason's home." With waves and a quick good-bye, Dara and her young friends were gone.

She walked over to Jason's door, knocked once, and the door opened. "Where's Courtney?" she asked, walking into his place.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone! Gone where? Is she okay?"

He handed her a letter.

She instantly recognized Nene's handwriting. She scanned the letter for clues, but found none. "Are your men looking for her? She's alone out there, pregnant. She's never been on her own before."

"She's not alone. She was smart enough to take her two guards. They'll keep her safe."

"Does Sonny feel the same way?"

"He wanted to search for her, but she asked that we didn't so we honored her wish."

"This is crazy. She asked me to come back here and she's gone. I don't have time to play games. I have a job to get back to," Keesha explained as she went from being worried to annoyed and frustrated.

"The security business can't spare you for a while?"

"I- -" She paused. That's right. How could she forget she was still keeping secrets? "Yes, they can spare me, but I'm not irreplaceable." Thanks a lot Courtney. Now she needed a place to stay. She could stay at the Port Charles hotel for tonight and then make plans from there. With a plan in place, she finally noticed the living room. She saw all of the boxes and suitcases throughout the room and dining room. Courtney's belongings. "I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"No," Jason said, shaking his head. "I was moving the boxes upstairs to the guest room."

She didn't feel like twiddling away her afternoon alone in a hotel room and she definitely didn't want to run into anyone else in town, so she mimicked Jason, picked up a box, and followed him upstairs. Looking around the tastefully decorated room, two things caught her attention. One, Jason nor Nene decorated this room. And second, the Parisian bear was on the bed just like Nene stated. She reached across the bed and picked up the bear. Oh, the memories the bear brought.

She could remember dragging Jason around the streets of Paris looking for an authentic bear to add to Nene's collection. She hadn't wanted to buy one from the toy stores or the vendors set-up for tourists. Finally one day after lunch, they came upon a little mom and pop store. As soon as she walked inside, she saw the bear and knew it was the perfect gift for Courtney. While Jason haggled over the price with the husband, the wife, a robust woman, came over to her and between her minimal French and the woman's limited English, she discovered the woman had handcrafted the bear and its refinery. Instantly she told Jason to give the man whatever she wanted, she had to have the bear. And it had been the right choice. Nene had loved it. Simply adored it. Life was so simple back then. As she hugged the bear to one final time, she glimpsed something underneath the bear's shirt. She slowly pulled on the paper and it fell into her hand. Taking a seat on the bed, she called out to Jason. Seconds later, he appeared in the doorway with another box in his hands. She held up the letter. "Courtney wrote another letter."

He set the box down and leaned against the dresser and nodded.

"Dear Kee and Jay, this is such a hard letter to write. Please forgive me for running off the way I have, but I couldn't stay. I was constantly reminded about every lie I was ever told since I stepped foot in this town. And I also left because Kee, I couldn't face you or Jason any longer. The sound of your voice, Keesha, and the letters you use to write about Jason were married in my brain. I always said to myself that I would fall in love with someone like Jason. I would have my very own Jason. How ironic, huh? My fantasies were to be as happy as you were with him and low and behold, I thought I was until I realized I'd fallen in love with your Jason. Keesha, you are a mother, sister, and best friend to me and now when I look at my relationship with Jay, I feel like I've committed incest. Sorry Jay. I'm so confused. Kee, please be there when I get back. Hopefully, I won't be gone long, but I honestly don't know. Thank you, Jay, for respecting my wishes and not coming after me and most importantly, thank you for stopping Sonny. If you two could get to know each other again, remember to look past the labels. I- - I've got to go. I love you both, Courtney."

Her heart broke at her little sister's despair. Keesha took a breath. It was a good thing she had taken a leave of absence, it looked like she was staying here for a while. She wondered if Luke or Bobbie had any available rooms over Kelly's.

"You can stay here," Jason informed her, breaking the silence.

"Uh, no, but thanks," she refused, hopefully sounding polite.

"Why?"

Looking at him in disbelief, she replied, "Because you're engaged to my best friend- -"

He reached into his pocket and tossed an object to her. She opened her hand in time to catch it. There in the palm of her hand sat Courtney's beloved engagement ring. Oh how, Nene crowed and crowed over it. She'd been so proud.

"Not anymore."

She shook her head. "It's not appropriate, regardless."

"There are no available rooms at Kelly's, Jake's, or Bobbie's and based on what you make a year, you can't afford to stay at the Port Charles hotel indefinitely."

"My finances are none of your concern."

"How are we going to get to know each other if you run away?"

"We don't need to know each other any better than we already do."

"I know about you and Jason Quartermaine."

Nodding her head, as if talking to a little kid, she answered, "Yes, I know you do and so does the rest of the world."

"No, I know about you two," Jason countered, reaching inside the bureau and again tossing the claimed object to her.

This time it landed on her lap. Keesha was speechless.

"I would like to meet the love of Quartermaine's life," he stated, then walked out of the room.

Gently rubbing her fingers against the leather journal with Jason Quartermaine's initials engraved on the cover, she sat reminiscing. She had given him the journal as a thank you for the Paris trip. She never thought she would see it again. Picking it up as if it were fine china, she flipped through the pages and read select passages. Tears streamed down her face. Morgan knew about her relationship with Jason, every intimate moment that was meant for just the two of them alone, was now being shared by three. Was it three even? Was she betraying her Jason by having feelings for his cold, stoic substitute? The turmoil of the day finally caught up to her. She fell back on the bed, clutching the journal, and cried herself to sleep.

Jason found her in the fetal position on the bed when he brought up Courtney's final box. Reaching into the closet, he grabbed a throw and laid it across her. He saw a stray tear and brushed it away. As soon as his hand touched her face, Keesha's body turned towards his touch and let out a slight groan. He was tempted, so tempted for a moment to lie on the bed next to her and make her groan and moan louder. But he refrained. That wouldn't help anything at all. What was this connection between Quartermaine and Keesha? He felt something every time she was near. He had never felt anything like it but he wanted to explore it. He would make his intentions loud and clear.

Courtney ended their romantic relationship the moment she ran out, leaving her engagement ring, and a Dear John letter. With a final caress, Jason quietly left to make sure all the rooms at the Port Charles hotel and nearby hotels were full for the foreseeable future.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's a little pre-Easter treat!

"AJ, will you marry me?"

"You know I always pictured my proposal a lot different. The woman on bended knee, using my full name, a ring."

Glaring at him, Carly dropped to one knee. "Alan James Quartermaine, Junior, will you marry me?" She pulled out a platinum ring with a single, perfect diamond gleaming in the middle.

AJ took the ring from Carly and held it up to the light. "Don't you think you should be divorced before you propose to me?" he asked, still examining the ring.

Carly got up and huffed. "I can't believe I have to put up with you again. Reginald!" she shouted.

Taking his own sweet time, Reginald casually walked into the drawing room. "Yes?" he said with a false charm, his disgust for Carly very apparent.

"Watch me." Carly quickly withdrew her divorce papers and signed them. "Sign here," she commanded Reginald, shoving the pen and documents at him.

"What am I signing?" Reginald asked, perusing the document.

"Stop being nosy and just sign here where it says witness," Carly demanded. "You're so out of here when I become Carly Quartermaine again," she said, under her breath.

"This family would kill you before they would let that happen again," he fired back, under his breath. "Here you go," he said cordially, handing Carly back her papers and pen. He smirked at her and walked out of the room.

"How do you guys put him with him and his attitude?"

"What are you talking about? Reginald is a perfect delight. And most importantly, Grandmother adores him," AJ reminded her. "So when should the divorce be finalized?"

"I leave for the Dominican Republic in an hour and a half.

Two days later, I'll be a free woman again. I think we should get married Friday."

"Who are we - JLo and Marc Anthony? Don't you think you should be divorced more than 3 days before you get remarried?"

Staring at AJ, she asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, but I think it will look better and more believable to a judge if we wait a while. If you remember, there are children involved."

"How could I? Even if I wanted to, my body wouldn't let me," she joked.

AJ did not return her smile.

"I'm just kidding. AJ, regardless of what anyone thinks or says, I love my kids. Mr. Man and Missy are the two people I love more than anything else in the world. I would do anything for them."

AJ gazed directly into her eyes and was saddened. He saw Carly was telling the truth. But her own version of doing anything for them was the problem and brought the doubt to everyone's mind. So much so, he thought his own son was better off with a gangster than with her. He shook his head. "Well, you better get going. We don't want you to miss your flight."

"You're right," she agreed, glancing down at her Rolex watch. "We're going to nail Sonny to the wall. He won't know what hit him. That's why I think the sooner we get married the bigger the impact and surprise."

"I don't think Sonny would be expecting our remarriage regardless of when we remarried. We'll talk more about it when you get back," he told her as he ushered her out of the front door, closing it in her face.

AJ sighed with relief. He hated being in her presence now. He didn't know why, but he was somehow still shocked and dismayed at Carly's actions even after having experienced them first hand. How could she so carelessly take her children from their father and days later give them a new one? Especially considering all the issues she's had regarding her adoption and her parents' divorce. It amazed him that she was so cavalier about it all. He ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered the good days when he and Carly were friends. She had been a good one.

She could be so insightful, if she ever took a minute to calm down and think things through. But who was he to judge? It was only through AA and a great sponsor that he was able to be insightful and see situations for what they really were now. He wondered what it would take for Carly to get to that point. Or if she ever would?

He walked over to the phone and dialed the now familiar numbers. As the phone rang, he thought, after this, I think it's time for a conversation with Keesha. He hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Hello, Dara. Carly was just here."

As the plane lifted from the runway, Carly remembered how AJ slammed the door in her face. That no good twerp thought he was better than her with his midget self. She would show him. She would show them all. She couldn't believe she'd sunk so low that she needed to go to AJ of all people for help. But Sonny shocked her when he asked her for a divorce. Granted, she knew their marriage wasn't in the greatest shape but she figured things would either eventually work themselves out; or they would start living his and her lifestyles, but stay together for Michael's and Virginia's sakes.

But "Mr. I'll never leave you" Corinthos stunned her by walking out on her and the kids. She had been so sure he was the one who would never leave his kids. But this was just another lesson that you couldn't count on others, you only had yourself and your mama. And her mama was buried in a cemetery in Jacksonville, Florida.

Wait, that wasn't necessarily true, she could count on Jason. He gave up Robin, the supposed love of his life for her and Michael. She hadn't want to draw him into her feud with Sonny because of whatever problems he was having with Courtney, but Jason loved Michael and he wouldn't refuse to help her. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Jason had always been there for her even when he didn't know her from Adam. And Courtney was no match for Michael or Virginia.

Maybe she didn't need AJ after all. Thank goodness for that small favor. She had already been having nightmares about moving into that wretched mansion. Lila was okay, but she kept mostly to her wing and her gardens. Jason wouldn't fail her.

Though a thought did run through her head that she could leave well enough alone and go solo. Sonny gave her a nice ten million dollar settlement. He was buying her a house of her choice. He gave up all interests in her nightclub. And he was giving her fifty thousand dollars a month in child support. Plus he was paying for all school and school related fees for the kids. Taking a sip of her martini, she turned her head and looked out at the blue sky around her.

No, she couldn't be that woman. She couldn't be her mama. She remembered the looks that the other mothers would give her mama at school. Poor Virginia. She's a divorcee. Poor Virginia. She has to raise little Caroline all by herself.

She remembered her mama telling her to ignore the talk and that they had nothing to be ashamed of, they were much better off without her daddy if he wasn't willing to give his full 100 to them. But her mother's platitudes did little to soothe her soul, she wanted to be like the other girls with fathers. She vowed she would never allow her child or children to be fatherless. She didn't want the pity of her peers. She knew divorce was acceptable now in a way it wasn't when she was a kid, but for her and her kids it was still unacceptable. All kids needed a male role model, both girls and boys, and her kids would have that.

Picking up the airline phone, Carly inserted her credit card and dialed Jason's number. It was time to get back to the basics.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's another Easter treat!

Jason fiddled with the piece of paper in front of him. His hand laid next to the phone. Keesha looked over his shoulder, walked over to the sofa, and sat down.

"Don't do it. She's not worth it," she stated.

He turned towards her with a question in his eyes.

"Carly, don't call her."

"From one look over my shoulder you knew it was Carly. You're a good security expert, but not that good."

"The area code told me what country you were considering dialing and AJ told me she was in the Dominican."

Jason was about to speak, but he didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that Keesha spoke to AJ still or that AJ knew where Carly was. "You talk to AJ?"

Keesha picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. "We've never lost touch. He was a rock through my father's illness and death. I consider him to be one of my best friends."

He was speechless. He hadn't expected that answer from her. Didn't she realize who she was talking about?

Seeing his look of disgust, she continued, "You don't talk to the Quartermaines or any of Jason's friends because they wouldn't accept the new you, but yet you do the same thing to AJ. You won't give the new and improved AJ a chance. He could be just as good of a brother to you as Justus is."

"AJ is self-destructive and I won't allow him to take me or anyone I care about down with him."

"He's changed," she said, laying down her magazine.

Jason stared at her in disbelief. This was unbelievable.

"Do you remember what he did to me?"

"Yes, just like you, AJ and I live with the accident everyday of our lives."

"I just don't want him to suck you back in with his lies."

Keesha sighed. "Jason, the accident was partly my fault- -

"No, it wasn't- -"

"Yes, it was. I never should have trusted an addict who was using. I kept AJ's secret when I shouldn't have. You should have never gotten in the car with him while he was drinking. We all had equal parts in the accident. We've all changed because of it. AJ and I have been able to help each other to accept responsibility for our parts in it. And we accept the new people we've become because of it. You should try it."

Jason studied her face and saw that Keesha was serious. He really didn't want to think about AJ right now. "How does AJ know where Carly is?"

"Did she ask you to help her with the Sonny situation?"

"You first."

"She asked AJ to marry her."

"She did what?" Jason asked, stopping all actions.

"She says she'll support him in his quest to have his parental rights reinstated. A quest she's suggested he start. And she'd marry him to show the judge that Michael would have his biological family back together. I'm sure Carly has a good sob story to tell the judge about how she felt forced by Sonny to allow him to adopt Michael."

"She wouldn't do that to Sonny."

"Of course she would. You weren't there when she made a sober AJ believe he had fallen off the wagon all so he would be thrown off the fact that he could possibly be Michael's biological father. She's evil. She's selfish. You left Robin, who's no saint herself, to be with a woman who stabbed you in the back by marrying your best friend and making him the father of the child you sacrificed everything to raise. So don't tell me, she wouldn't do it. She would do anything to have her way. Look at you, your

contemplating helping her even though you know if you do, you'll damage your relationship with Sonny. A man who is your mentor, father, brother, boss, and partner. Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Is the sex that good? Because I can't figure out any other reason all you men would be bending over backwards for her even after all the betrayals. You can't forgive your brother, but you can forgive Carly." Shaking her head, Keesha resumed reading her magazine.

"Is AJ going to help her?"

"Unlike you and Sonny, he's learned his lesson after his last run in with Carly. So no, he's not helping her."

"Then how does he know where she is?"

"Because he's pretending to go along with her so he can feed information to Dara for Sonny."

Jason's eyes widened.

Glancing up, she caught Jason's shocked expression. "He believes Michael staying with Sonny is the best thing for the little boy."

"What is he trying to pull? Is Sonny falling for this?"

Keesha glared at him. "To say you want to have nothing to do with the Quartermaines, you're acting exactly like them now. He's not trying to pull anything. He just believes that if he can't be a part of his son's life then he can at least offer Michael stability something he won't get with Carly."

A selfless AJ. Jason was speechless again. That had been happening a lot lately since Keesha had moved in. She made him think about things he had never thought about before and in ways that he had never envisioned. She frustrated the hell out of him, but in a completely different way then Brenda. It was interesting spending time with a female who was as soft and seemingly innocent as Keesha, yet had a  
hardened way about her at the same time. His mind screamed that she had done something more than just private security work to obtain this hardened edge. But all the reports he received came up empty.

He would never admit it, but he was having a good time getting to know this Keesha. She brought to life the woman he'd read about in Quartermaine's journals, yet she was completely different from that woman. She was an anomaly from Robin, Carly, Brenda, Courtney, Emily, and Lila. Being with her, spending time with her, made him realize what a mistake it would have been had he married Courtney as planned. In some ways, Courtney was the pale imitation of Keesha. He now recognized where Courtney got some of her ways, ideas, even mannerisms from. He realized the Keesha ways that Courtney had were the things he loved most about her. The irony. The woman, in his ignorance that he rejected in the hospital, was the same woman he unknowingly recognized in another and fell in love with.

Ripping up the number Carly gave him, he stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be back," he said and walked out of the condo.

Ten minutes later, Jason walked back through the door and put on his jacket. He tossed Keesha her jacket. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?"

Keesha saw the question in the blue eyes of the man she had once loved with her whole heart and still possibly did. _Do you trust me_? Slipping on her jacket, she opened the front door and exited the living room.

As the plane took off, Keesha couldn't resist asking one question. "Please don't tell me that we're going to the Dominican Republic."

Jason gave her the classic Morgan look, revealing nothing yet somehow getting his point across.

She smiled. "I just thought I would check." Inside, she was dying to know where they were going. But she refused to ask. If this was a lesson in trust then she was going to pass with flying colors. These past few weeks with Jason had been an eye opener. Sometimes glimpses of Jason Quartermaine would appear and this new Jason wouldn't get angry or upset if she mentioned that to him or tell him how he could be just as infuriating as the Quartermaines. The Jason she met in the hospital would have hated to know those things. She enjoyed spending time with the man of few words. Making the words he did speak that much more important and meaningful. Or, at least, that's what she was telling herself. She wished he talked a bit more. But she was slowly working on it. She didn't want him to turn into Amy Vining, but a little more talking wouldn't kill him.

Jason Morgan was just as well read as her Jason. Though for different reasons. Jason told her to give himself something to do in the hospital, he began reading the newspaper from cover to cover. Upon his release from the hospital, he added the LA Times and Wall Street Journal to his reading list along side the NY Times. And during his solitude nights living above Jake's, he began reading the encyclopedias. The fiction books Robin brought him held no interest to him. Why would he read about someone else's imaginary history and life when there were so many real people to read about? So with that logic, he was quite well versed in a multitude of subjects. He also had the driest sense of humor. And to see one of his rare smiles made her whole day.

But as much as she enjoyed learning about him, talking with him, seeing the ferocity with which he loved Emily, Lila, Sonny, Michael, Nia, and even Monica to some extent, she wondered if she could compromise who she was to be with him. If that was even a possibility. Could she betray her best friend? Did she really think she was building a relationship with Jason when she was keeping such a big secret from him? She knew he knew that something was amiss about her background. Her sources told her he had run multiple background checks on her from various ways, trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle. The questions swirling around her head were too much for her to concentrate on now, so she leaned her head against the headrest and went to sleep.

"Are you finally going to tell me where I am?" she asked, as they rode in a dated Chevy.

"I'll tell you in a second."

The car came to a stop; Jason got out of the car, and helped her out. He quickly paid the driver.

Keesha took off her brand new shades to get her bearings. As she did a one eighty she noticed the camels. Camels! She was enjoying this playful, surprised filled Jason. Everything from the clothes, shoes, undergarments, make-up, and shades which were awaiting her on the dresser when she awoke this morning. But a camel was never part of the picture.

"Welcome to Tunis," Jason informed her.

Tunis, he had brought her to Tunis. "And the camels?"

"What," he grinned, "you haven't been on a camel ride before?"

She shook her head.

"Well neither have I, so it'll be a new experience we can share together."

From the moment she was lifted onto the camel, a smile was cemented on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. And the picture she got of Jason feeding the camel from his mouth was a classic. She threatened to show it to Sonny, Johnny, and the rest of the guys.

As they sat outside underneath the stars at a candlelit table, they ate their authentic Tunisian food and chatted about the day's events.

"Why Tunis?" she asked, sipping her wine.

"We needed a new Paris," he stated simply.

Keesha was shell-shocked. She faltered putting her wine glass back on the table. Jason reached across the table to steady her hand. He kept her hand in his.

"Keesha, these weeks with you have been the best times of my life. You bring pleasure to sitting at home, reading together. I think I loved from the time I put down the first journal about you. I love you, Keesha Ward."

Once again, Jason had her stunned. What could she say? Those three words were the words she begged God to let her hear one more time as she sat by his bedside praying for him to live. And now here they were. "What about Courtney?"

"We're over. The minute she left our future together ended. The only things we have in common now are the baby, Sonny, Michael, and Nia."

She knew he was serious. Once Courtney gave back his ring and left town without talking to him in his mind their relationship was over, never to be resurrected again. He would always welcome Nene into his life, but their intimate relationship was finished.

"Can you handle my lifestyle? Because it can't change. I left once, but I wouldn't be allowed a free pass again. And you deserve more than a life on the run, constantly looking over your shoulder, away from your family and friends. Plus I owe it to Sonny to watch his back to the end."

Playing with her food, Keesha tried to process everything Jason said. It was do or die time. She expected this day to come, but not this quickly. But how could it have not happened this quickly? The connection she once felt with Jason Quartermaine was alive and well. If anything it had grown in intensity as she got to know Jason better. And to be honest, it felt nothing like their old connection. Maybe that was due to their maturity, physically, mentally, and sexually. Although they hadn't tested their sexual maturity as of yet. They hadn't shared more than glances and quick touches. But it was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. It was exciting and old fashioned, but also incredibly frustrating. Now was the time.

"A better question is can you handle being with an undercover cop who's on a leave of absence?" she questioned, keeping her gaze focused on his.

"That explains why all my reports on you came back exactly the same. I couldn't put my finger on it," he replied, without missing a beat. "If Sonny can fall in love with the woman whose career goal was putting him behind bars for the rest of his life, I can handle being with a former cop. But can you deal with being a former cop living with and loving a man that shares the body and some personality traits of your former lover, who was also once engaged to your best friend and is the father of her baby? Because you're getting that whole package. And rest assure, once you walk down the street on my arms, Keesha Ward will never be looked at the same again."

Jason threw his napkin on his plate and stood up. He took her hand and helped her to stand. Then with his blue orbs penetrating her brown ones, he kissed her with a passion she had never experienced before. He was like a brain surgeon with a scalpel during surgery. He hit all the right spots and before she could will her arms to move, it was over and Jason was gone. Leaving her alone to contemplate that kiss and everything else she'd been avoiding since moving in with him and falling in love with him again.


	26. Chapter 26

Walking out on the verandah, she gave a quick glance around and almost missed him. But there he was sitting in the dark, nursing a drink, and staring out into the starless night. She took a seat across from him and stared out into the night too.

"When Mike left I hated him with all the passion a seven-year-old boy could muster and when Deke revealed his true nature my hatred for Mike knew no bounds. But when Mike came here looking for me, part of me was excited my dad had come back and was looking for me, but a larger part of me was pissed that he left in the first place. Every time I saw him and he tried to apologize, all I could remember was everything my mom and I went through at Deke's hands."

Dara moved her seat behind his, wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up instantly. He wasn't used to sharing his pain with others. She gently yet firmly began to massage his neck and back, and slowly he loosened up a bit.

"Then I think of Kristina and how Alexis was going to let her go through her whole life thinking Ned was her father and maybe one day tell Kristina the truth. In Carly's eyes when she was being honest and open, I could see the pain of losing her father. I don't want that for Michael. I don't want him one day to turn to me with a look of disgust, anger, disappointment, hurt, and ask, 'Why? Why did I keep him for AJ, yet thought Carly was a good influence? Why didn't I let him get to know his grandparents, great grandparents, cousins? Why?'" Sonny paused and took a swig of his drink. He reached beside himself and put a tape recorder on the table along with some tapes. "I remembered what you said and asked as I listened to these tapes. An addict is an addict is an addict. Whether you're addicted to drugs, booze, food, gambling, power. You're still an addict. And I wonder if I'm trying to stop Michael from living with the fear that I have every time Mike isn't acting like himself. I instantly wonder if he's gone back to gambling."

She lightly kissed his neck.

"How can I forgive one addict, but can't forgive another? Because Mike's gambling and leaving killed my mother's spirit just as surely as Deke killed her body. How is that any different from AJ except Jason is still alive?"

Dara held him tighter.

"AJ's changed. The tapes prove it, but Carly unfortunately hasn't," he admitted, fiddling around with the tape recorder. "Yet time after time, I forgive her, Jason forgives her, and Bobbie forgives her. And who suffers? The kids because she never learns. She just dumps them on Leticia and is off to her next scrape that she'll need bailing out of. Do I want Michael and Nia to think that marriage is for marrying whoever will help you out of the jam you're in at the time? Or that you can always rely on someone else to get you out of trouble of your own making? Or that you can lie yourself out of every situation or if that fails blame someone else because it's never your fault?" Sonny ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. "AJ is coming by tomorrow. If he screws- -"

"He won't. And if he feels like he's getting in over his head, we'll be here, so will his sponsor, and his family. We'll protect Michael," she reassured him.

He nodded and they sat in silence continuing to stare out in the night.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Dara ran to the front door and was surprised to see Robin Scorpio standing on Sonny's doorstep.

"Robin, how are you? Come in," she said, hugging Mac's niece.

"Good. How are you?" Robin asked in return.

"I'm good."

Dara wondered what Robin was doing here.

"Robin?" Sonny questioned in disbelief, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me, Sonny," she confirmed.

He opened his arms and Robin walked into them.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny," she whispered.

"No, hermanita, it's me who's sorry."

"I've missed you so much. I love you."

"I love and missed you too," he said, stepping away from her and looking into her eyes. "I promise never to let anyone or thing separate us again."

"I promise the same."

"What are you doing here?"

"She's here for me, actually," AJ said, stepping into the hallway.

Robin walked over to AJ and kissed him on the lips.

Sonny and Dara shared a puzzled look.

"Sonny, Dara, meet Dr. Robin Scorpio-Quartermaine."

"Congratulations," Dara said.

"How did this- -" Sonny asked.

"I went to Paris to regroup. I called the only person I knew who lived there and it started from there. Sometimes you can find out how much you have in common with someone when you meet each other outside of your comfort zones."

Sonny and Dara both gave each other covert glances and smiled.

"I have drinks out on the verandah, if you'd follow me," Sonny said, leading the group away from the front entrance.

"Dara, aren't you coming?" AJ questioned.

"This is concerning- -"

"You're a part of Sonny's life so it concerns you, too."

Dara had been afraid of how people would react to her relationship with Sonny so it warmed her heart to know someone supported them, particularly someone who wasn't a fan of Sonny.

Dara and AJ walked outside together. After refreshments had been given, Sonny began.

"I called you here to discuss Michael," Sonny started.

"Did Carly not agree to give you primary custody of Michael?" AJ asked concerned.

"No, I haven't even talked to her about it yet. But she'll agree. After listening to the tapes you got, no judge in his or her right mind would allow Carly even supervised visits. Michael is your biological child AJ and after some consideration and what your cousin, Ned, and Alexis tried to pull with me and Kristina, I thought it was time that you and Michael should know each other."

Sonny reached for Dara's hand and clasped it.

"You're giving me visitation rights?" AJ inquired stunned.

"No, Michael should live with you," Sonny informed him.

AJ looked at Robin, then Dara, as if searching for confirmation that he was hearing Sonny correctly. Then finally his gaze rested on Sonny. "What's the catch?"

Sonny shook his head. "There's no catch. All I ask is that you allow him to see Nia and Stone, they're brothers now. And also that you allow him some to time to get to know you and Robin in his own time and not let the Quartermaines push."

AJ's laughter filled the room. He laughed so hard, tears leaked from his eyes.

Looking around the room, Sonny's eyes settled back on AJ. "Did I say something funny?"

Robin smiled and shook her head. "No, Sonny."

"No, you didn't. I went from being a father of none, to a father of three, now four, in the space of one day. I asked God to bless me with a family I didn't expect it all in one day."

Seeing the confusion on Sonny's and Dara's faces, Robin reached into her purse and handed Sonny a Polaroid. He and Dara looked at the picture of Robin, AJ, and three biracial kids.

"The pre-schooler in AJ's right arm is Robert Sean, after my dad and godfather. He's 3. In AJ's left arm is Duke Casey, after my other dad and a close family friend. He's 2. And the hair challenged baby in my arms is Anna Jaime, after my mom and her dad. She's 10 months. The adoption was finalized in Pine Valley this morning."

"Robin, that's great," Dara congratulated her.

"Honey, that's fantastic. You're going to be a great mother," Sonny stated. "Is the stress of having three kids affecting your health?"

"No, I'm fine. The cocktail is still working for me. We're just trying to find the right combo for Duke."

Sonny raised his eyebrow.

"Their birth mother was HIV positive. Jaime's tests have come back negative. But Duke is still testing positive."

"Robin, honey, are you going to be able to go through all of that again?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I cherish those last months with Stone taking care of him, spending time with him. I know he was at peace when he died, and I've seen a lot of families in my line of work that can't say the same about their loved ones." Taking AJ's hand into hers, she continued. "Tomorrow isn't promised to any of us, Sonny, so AJ convinced me that I need to take life one day at a time and enjoy it for all it's worth. And there's nothing I enjoy more than being Mrs. Quartermaine and the mother to the next generation of Quartermaines. And I have the added benefit to know that my dad, Duke, and Stone are watching over my babies."

"I can't wait to meet them," Sonny said with a smile.

"They can't wait to meet their Uncle Sonny."

"Sonny, do you think Robin and I can have a few minutes?" AJ asked.

"Sure. We'll be inside when you're ready."

Giving the couple some privacy, Sonny and Dara left AJ and Robin alone. As soon as they stepped inside the house, Dara wrapped her arms around Sonny and kissed him softly on the lips then slowly turned up the heat before stepping away from him slightly and resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted you to know that I was proud of you. I know that wasn't easy."

"Thanks."

"It's good to know they'll be other kids in the house."

"Yeah, I can't believe my little sister is a mom. I wonder how Stone would feel about this, especially being married to AJ. Is it just me or is that odd?" he questioned as they walked into the living room.

"I think Stone would be happy that she's happy. And she's glowing. And it's super odd that those two got together, but I'm sure people will say the same thing about us."

"There's an us?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Isn't there?" she questioned, keeping his gaze, praying her fear wasn't so readily apparent.

Leaning forward and pulling her into his arms, he kissed her passionately. "There is no me without you."

"Regardless of what AJ says?"

"Regardless."

She sighed and laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. She was home. She had finally found her home in Sonny Corinthos.

"I love you, Dara Jensen."

"I love you, Michael Corinthos, Junior."

"Why are you saying it for the first time, when you can't show me how much you love me?"

"Anticipation is the spice of life," he smiled.

"I'll have to remember you said that," she grinned.

"Am I going to live to regret I said that?" he asked as he rained kisses down the side of her face and neck.

"Oh, yeah."

Sonny loved her. When was the last time she heard that. Was it Jack? Was Jack Forbes, the last man, besides Stone and Michael, that said, "I love you," to her? She and Justus never said those words to each other because they knew that their relationship was missing several key ingredients that would allow them to be together for the rest of their lives. Her relationship with Taggert had been one based entirely on honesty. And they both sensed, while they loved each other, they weren't in love with each other and never would be. And the years between Jack and the men of Port Charles were filled with forgettable men who never touched her soul or spirit. Sonny was the first. He touched her in ways that she never knew existed. If only they could block out the whole world and just love each other. But that wasn't going to be possible. Was this connection enough to with stand whatever fallout that would come? Well she was about to find out. And if this didn't work, she might as well call Ellen because she would give up on men all together.

Hearing footsteps, Sonny gave her one last lingering kiss on the side of her neck then lifted his head.

"Robin, AJ, please come have a seat."

AJ and Robin sat on the loveseat opposite of them.

"Sonny, we don't get along. We don't even like each other. I think for good reasons on both sides. But that's neither here nor there. My wife loves you, my kids are dying to finally meet their Uncle Sonny in person, and my son loves you so I'm willing to put that all aside. I, we," AJ corrected himself, asking Robin's forgiveness for his slip of the tongue, with his eyes; when she gave it, he continued, "don't think Michael will be happy if he leaves your house and comes to live with us. He doesn't know me, he doesn't remember Robin. And while our kids would help ease the transition, it wouldn't be fair or the right thing to do to Michael. So we thought it best for him to gradually spend time with us. At our house alone with just us, then with the kids. And then once he's comfortable, we can revisit the custody arrangement."


	27. Chapter 27

I hope you enjoy! Someone new arrives in town.

"We should do something before they come back," Dara said, as she rested her head in his lap and accepted another grape from Sonny.

"Like?" Sonny asked, feeding her a strawberry.

"I brought some contracts with me."

"No work talk or you'll ruin my picnic."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Corinthos. Your picnic in the living room is lovely. A great idea."

"I'm a brilliant man."

"And modest, too," she commented as he bent over to catch the strawberry juice running down her lips.

He captured her mouth, slowly his tongue parted her lips, and took the kiss to a whole new level. Dara's hands buried themselves in his hair and pulled him closer as his hands roamed all over her body. But that wasn't quite enough for her; she wanted to feel him on top of her. His body flushed against hers.

"Sonny- -," she moaned, as the doorbell rang.

Sonny's kisses slowed down.

"Ignore it," she begged, enticing him with more wet kisses.

But the doorbell continued to ring.

"I can't. It must be someone we know or Max wouldn't have let them this close," he reminded her.

"Damn, when did this house become Grand Central Station?"

Chuckling he gave her a lingering kiss before helping her up. After straightening their clothes, he helped Dara fold their picnic blanket and take the remaining food to the kitchen. He ran to the front door to stop the continuous ringing; he was going to murder who ever had his or her finger on the doorbell.

"I didn't believe it when Robbie told me. My lawyer and my ex-fiancée," Brenda exclaimed, walking into the house. "Hi, Sonny, Dara," she greeted them.

"Brenda, where the hell have you been?" Sonny demanded.

"Didn't Dara tell you? I was getting my life in order."

"And once again left someone else to take care of our son."

"Figured that one out, huh? I thought I had more time."

"Seven years weren't enough. You thought you'd wait till he graduated from college."

Brenda sighed. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to see my son and take him home."

"And where is that exactly because it's not with you?" he questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry that I thought Stone would be better off and safer staying with Dara than with the Cerrullos or with me, especially if his mommy had another breakdown. But that's right, you wouldn't know about my first one because you were too busy enjoying the good life in Puerto Rico, or wherever the hell you were, while he grew inside me and I was praying that I would regain my sanity in order to raise him. And by the time he was born you had me so convinced he would be in danger being with me that I sacrificed being with him every night so he could be safe and grow up without guards. The steps I took ensured Alcazar never got his hands on my angel."

"None of that would have happened if Stone had been with his father."

"Right. So if you had known I was pregnant then I could've gotten to go on the run with you or you would have stayed here. Oh, just what I wanted to hear, you didn't want me but you would have wanted our baby," she yelled.

"That's not what I meant," Sonny countered, frustrated.

"Oh, so you wanted me to leave him with you so he could have had a series of step-mothers, each one worse than the next, which culminated in the grand finale of the super whore, worst mother of the year Caroline Benson. No thanks- -"

"Enough," Dara commanded, walking over to Brenda. "How are you? Good to see you," she said, hugging the petite woman. During the trial and their preparations, Dara got to know the real Brenda Barrett. She found a woman who was intelligent, funny, fiercely loyal and had a great deal of strength, behind her pretty façade.

"Dara, hello. When I left Stone with you, I had no clue you would end up with Sonny. Are you happy with him?"

"Who says I'm with him?"

Brenda looked at her with disbelief. "Your top pants' button is still unbuttoned and it took you fifteen minutes to answer the door," the brunette finished, pointing to the button.

Sonny shook his head, as Dara turned and buttoned her pants.

"Did you get my message?" Dara inquired.

"No. Jason told me it was safe for us to come home so we hopped on the first plane."

"We?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Brenda answered, opening the door and motioning for someone to come in.

"Justus?" Sonny and Dara said in unison.

"Sonny. Dara. Rob was right," Justus said.

"That's right so you owe her dinner at Luke's," Brenda reminded him.

"And me a shopping spree at Wyndemere's," a dark haired teenager said, walking into the house and closing the door.

Sonny and Dara watched the exchange in silence.

"Let's get out of the hallway," Dara advised, ushering Brenda, Justus, and the teenager to the living room.

"Brenda, what's going on?" Sonny asked, getting directly to the point. "Where have you been?"

"California."

"California?" he questioned.

"I wanted to stay in the States to be close in case Stone needed me, plus Alcazar didn't have any ties on the west coast and that's where Justus was staying."

"Why Justus?" He had to get his head around this craziness that was Brenda.

"Justus was the only person I figured no one would suspect I'd be with, plus he had ties to you, the Quartermaines, and Luke. I knew at least one of those people would help him, help me, help us, if we needed it."

Sonny's eyes fell on the teenager. She looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm Sage. Luis Alcazar's neglected daughter banished to boarding schools until it was time to trot me out for some special occasions," the young girl said, answering his unasked question.

"Sage," Justus and Brenda reprimanded at the same time.

"What? It's the truth," she said, sort of defiantly.

"We talked about this," Brenda warned her.

"Right. Zip it." Sage zipped her lips shut and threw away the key.

Brenda took her hand and gave her a dazzling smile. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, Mother."

"Ugh! I hate that. Do I look like your Aunt Tracy to you?"

Sage opened her mouth.

"Think before you answer that question."

Sage shook her head. "No, Mommy, not at all," Sage agreed with a smile.

Sonny and Dara stared at each other. It was like they were watching some bizarre family sitcom.

"Where's the squirt?" Sage questioned, looking around for Stone.

"Yes. How is Stone, Dara? I've missed him like crazy. Thank you for taking care of him by the way. I'll never thank you enough for that."

"He was a pure joy," Dara assured Stone's mother.

"What new and exciting- -"

"Uncle Sonny, Aunt Dara," the boy in question shouted, racing through the front door with Michael close at his heels. Upon seeing her son, Brenda ran to him and he launched himself into her arms. Wrapping her arms around her son, Brenda showered his face with kisses as she cried.

"Mommy has missed you so much. I love you so much, Stone."

"I missed you too, Mommy."

Wiping her tears, Brenda released her son to look at him. "You must have grown a foot since I last saw you."

Stone giggled. "No, Mommy, I haven't grown that much."

"Have you had fun with Aunt Dara?" his mother asked, staring into her baby's beautiful face.

"Yes, and Uncle Sonny, Michael, and Nia," he confirmed.

"Whose Nia?" Brenda asked.

Leticia walked in and handed the baby to Sonny.

As Sonny and Dara greeted the baby, Stone pointed to Nia.

"Okay," Brenda said, looking at Justus who had been quiet up to this point.

"Mommy, may I have a sister like Michael?"

"You want a sister?"

"Uh-huh and Aunt Dara told me to ask you about getting a sister or brother."

"She did, huh?"

Stone nodded.

"Well, let's see what Mommy can do about that. How would you like two sisters, a brother, and two daddies."

Stone's eyes widened the size of quarters.

"Yes," he replied eagerly.

Sitting in the middle of the floor, she pulled Stone on her lap. "Remember me telling you about your daddy."

Stone nodded, "And how you couldn't be together? But he loved us a lot even though we couldn't all be together."

"Yes, that's right. Well Uncle Sonny is the man, Mommy was talking about. Uncle Sonny is your father."

"So he can be with us now?"

"No, baby, not with us, but with you."

"Why not us?"

"Because although Mommy and Daddy loved each other a great deal long ago, we don't love each other the way Mommies and Daddies do that are together. But we both love you endlessly. And that man," Brenda said, pointing to Justus "is the man that Mommy is in love with and is married to. His name is Justus and he's your step-father."

"Hi," Stone said cheerfully.

"Hi, Stone. Your mommy told me a lot about you. It'll be great getting to know you," Justus told him.

Stone simply nodded.

"And next to Uncle Justus is your big sister, Sage."

"I have a big sister," Stone said in astonishment.

"You sure do, squirt," Sage replied, getting on the floor and opening her arms to him.

Stone ran into her arms and gave her big hug which Sage gladly returned. Stepping away from Sage, Stone repeated what he just learned. "That's my daddy," pointing to Sonny, "and Michael's daddy, and Nia's daddy, and Kristina's daddy too."

Sonny nodded.

Brenda looked bewildered. Wasn't Kristina Ned's daughter?

"So who's your daddy?" Stone asked innocently of Sage.

Nodding to Justus, she answered, "He's my Daddy."

A huge smile broke out on Justus' face. He reached out and ruffled Sage's hair.

Leaping away from Sage, Stone and Michael bounced around together, shouting, "We're brothers! We're brothers!" They bounced over to Sonny and he embraced them both.

"Daddy, can you make the clam sauce pasta for dinner tonight?" Stone requested

Sonny's heart melted at finally hearing his oldest son calling him dad. He squeezed both the boys a little tighter as his heart and mind came to grips with losing one son while gaining another. Well he hadn't lost Michael, he was just sharing him as he would with Stone. His gaze  
landed on Dara's.

Dara saw the pain, sorrow and joy reflected in his eyes and with Nia in her arms, she reached over and joined the group hug.

"Daddy?" Stone said, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, we can have pasta with clam sauce."

"He's got great taste," Brenda commented.

"He got it honestly," Sonny replied.

"That he did," Brenda added, "that he did."

Hugging her daughter and leaning against her husband, Brenda stared into Sonny's eyes. How differently had their lives turned out? While love would always be between them and Stone an everlasting reminder of that, they had both moved on and had found the families they had always been searching for with other people. And they were both happier than they could even dream.


	28. Chapter 28

Slipping in the back door of the Charles Street foundation, Carly snuck up to AJ's office and walked in like she owned the place. "AJ, you've been avoiding me lately. How can you ever hope to get your son back if we don't talk?" she questioned the back of AJ's chair.

"I don't know, Carly," Robin said, spinning around to face her old nemesis, "why don't you tell me?"

Carly gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Robin reached across AJ's desk and turned a frame around showing Carly their wedding picture. "I'm waiting for my husband."

Carly laughed. "AJ married you? I don't believe it. What? Have you turned into Keesha Ward 2.0? You, too, will sleep your way through the Quartermaine men."

Robin immediately stood up and got in Carly's face. Before Carly knew it, she had been slapped across her right cheek. In shock, Carly screamed and covered her cheek with her hands. Robin then slapped her other cheek. "The first was for me, the second one for Keesha. Just in case it wasn't clear, you aren't dealing with the same woman from before. She was a peacekeeper, tried to be gentle. I've learned now that sometimes to keep peace you have to break a few heads."

"You- -"

"Watch what you say before you get knocked on your butt."

"Little girl, you're no match for me."

Robin laughed. "That's funny cause I'm not the one with two handprints on my cheeks."

"Listen, you little- -"

"Carly, what are you doing here?" AJ asked, strolling into his office, purposely ignoring the tension as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "And just for your information, my wife is off limits to you."

"Your wife?"

"Yes, my wife, did I stutter," he replied.

"Ugh! Save me from the St. Robin fan club. What? Are you now the president of it?"

"No, your latest ex-husband, Sonny, is."

Carly shook her head. "I can't believe I even tried to help you. Once again, you've lived up to your reputation of being a loser, choosing a woman over your son, your own flesh and blood."

"Carly, don't turn this around and pretend like I'm choosing Robin over Michael," he sighed. He had to try and make her understand for Michael's sake. "Have you entertained the idea that you and Sonny ending is a good thing and now you can find someone who wants to love you for you? You don't have to change to be someone you're not. You and Sonny could share custody of Michael and Nia- -"

"Virginia! Her name is Virginia. And have you taken up smoking crack besides scotch!" Carly asked.

"The love of my life is Jason. He left Miss Goody Two Shoes, here," Carly started, throwing dangerous glares at Robin, "for Michael and me. He's the only man to ever completely accept me."

"And you show your love and devotion by sleeping with his best friend? I wonder why he's never returned your feelings?" Robin questioned.

AJ threw a silencing glance to his wife.

"That was an accident," Carly explained.

"Yeah, I know how clothes accidentally fly off."

"Robin," AJ reprimanded.

"He understood. He understands," Carly replied.

"You were a piece on the side to Jason to begin with. And now you're his friend's ex. He doesn't want or like sloppy seconds, you whore- -"

"Well you took mine with AJ," Carly fired back.

Robin growled and went for Carly. AJ grabbed his wife before she and Carly could reach each other.

"AJ was only with you for Michael's sake."

"Oh, is that why he was dying to share my bed?"

"He was trying to make the marriage work for your son's sake. He was going to sacrifice himself, but you wouldn't be familiar with that concept. And Jason only helped you cause he felt sorry for you."

"That's a lie," Carly screamed.

"You show up on his door step looking like a drowned rat, what could he do except let you in- -"

Carly raced towards Robin. AJ stayed her off and covered his wife's mouth with his hand.

"Carly, when we were neighbors, we were friends. I thought you were a great woman. Funny, smart, an all around great person to hang out with. I miss her and I would love for Michael to get to know her," AJ stated simply, telling the truth but also hoping to calm her temper.

"Well, you're not Michael's father so who cares what you want. In fact you're less than nothing to him. Jason is the only and best father he's ever had," Carly shouted then stormed out of the office, slamming the door as she left.

AJ let go of Robin.

"Why did you do that? She can't get away with saying that crap anymore. I refuse to let her- -"

He embraced his wife tightly. "Rob, she's Michael's mother, and now that Michael will be living with us off and on, we need to find a way to deal with her so every meeting won't end like this."

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry. But if she says hurtful, untrue things about you, I will put her in her place," Robin informed her husband.

He hugged his wife and buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Carly knocked once while opening the front door of Jason's penthouse. Keesha walked into the living room from the kitchen, thinking it was Jason.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously with a mutual amount of disgust and loathing in their voices.

"I live here so what are you doing walking into my house?"

Carly laughed. "Jason doesn't like you. Hell, he can't even stand you. So tell me what you're really doing here before I have you kicked out? Are you still pretending to be Courtney's friend so you can hang around Jason, like a little lost puppy dog?"

Keesha was about to tell Carly about herself, but she stopped herself. She'd been in such a good mood she wasn't going to let this heifer ruin that. "Either tell me what you want or I'll have Francis escort you out."

"Do you know who I am?"

"The former wife of Sonny. Emphasis on the word former, which means no longer current. So start talking."

"Listen, missy, just because Courtney is gone for a minute doesn't mean you can start setting up house here. Jason doesn't want AJ's left overs- -"

"Carly, that's enough," Jason told her, walking through the front door. Thank goodness Francis had the presence of mind to call him as soon as they saw Carly's car enter the building. "What do you want?"

"Jase, what is she doing here?" she asked, pointing to Keesha.

"She lives here. Now what do you want?" he repeated, not allowing her to change the subject.

"Sonny is trying to take Michael and Virginia away from me. You have to stop him."

It crossed Keesha's mind to give the two of them some privacy but she decided against it. Carly didn't deserve that much respect.

"Carly, he isn't taking them. You will be sharing custody. You will have them one week, he'll have them the next. You switch off on holidays. He's buying you a house, close enough for Michael to ride to your house when he's staying with Sonny."

"What am I suppose to do without my kids? How could he do this to me?" she cried and fell into Jason's arms.

He stiffly comforted her. "It'll be okay."

Keesha rolled her eyes.

"Jason, please help me."

"Carly there's nothing to help you with."

"Help me keep my kids. I can't even change Virginia's formula without asking Sonny's permission."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Do you want Sonny's latest tramp taking care of Michael and Virginia? The next Brenda look alike?"

"Carly, you know that Sonny is not going to let just anyone around the kids."

"Do you even care about me and the kids? Cause you're not acting like it."

"Carly, this is emotional blackmail. It may work on Bobbie and whoever else you pull this on, but don't pull it on me," Jason paused, making sure she understood how serious he was, "You're overreacting Sonny is not going to do anything to hurt the kids or you never would have been with him all this time. So go back to Bobbie's, calm down, and get some sleep."

"I thought I could count on you, but I guess I can only count on myself," she countered angrily, rushing out of Jason's penthouse.

"Carly," he called to her from the doorway.

She paused.

"I am here for you, but please, please don't do anything stupid."

Carly kept walking.

"She's going to do something stupid," Keesha warned him, as he closed the door.

"Probably so, but with the way her mind works I can't begin to imagine what stunt she might pull.

* * *

"Sleep tight, Troy. With the dosage I gave you, you'll only be out for a day; and by the time you find something to cover your naked body and find your way out of these woods, the kids and I will be settled in our new home."

Carly patted her unconscious guard's cheek and left.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Michael asked, as she started the engine and drove down the unpaved path.

"On an adventure, Mr. Man, on an adventure."


	29. Chapter 29

An early Easter treat...

Keesha closed her eyes and let the scent of Lila's roses overtake her. She sat on the bench in the middle of the rose garden, letting the sun beam down on her feet, as she swung her feet back and forth. It was so- -

"Peaceful," a voice said next to her, reading her mind.

"I was thinking the same thing," she concurred, "great Ward minds think alike."

Pulling her slight frame into a bear hug, Justus kissed the top of her head. Keesha remained enclosed in her older cousin's arms, loving the feel of having a bit of home and family surround her. It had been so long. After a few minutes, she reluctantly let go and moved slightly away from him.

"Little Bit, what's wrong?"

"Why does anything have to be wrong for a girl to spend time with her favorite cuz? Particularly one she hasn't seen in ages." She pulled his ear.

"Ouch!" he yelled and grabbed his ear.

"That's for getting married and not telling me or anyone else in the family. I had to listen to Aunt Bessie for over two hours about how Granny Mae is spinning in her grave because of this new generation that have no sense of family responsibility."

Justus grinned. "We'll send her an invitation to the reception."

She cocked an eyebrow and he continued.

"Lila asked and Edward demanded. Plus Brenda wants to show off our family."

"Whipped already?"

"Damn right," he agreed, nodding his head.

Keesha smiled and shook her head. "Brenda Barrett, who would have guessed?"

"Brenda Ward-Quartermaine. And neither of us did. It caught us by surprise, but we're different people then the ones who knew each other when we lived in Port Charles before. And we're definitely different from the people who first stepped foot in this town," he sighed, "life has dealt us some harsh blows, but we both survived and are stronger for it and found a lot of common ground because of it."

Taking a closer look at her cousin, she noticed the new wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, the hardened look in his eyes that wasn't there before, and the specks of grey around the edges of his temple. Life could definitely kick you in the butt. She had spent some time with her new cousin and had been impressed by the mature Brenda, who no longer pined for Sonny. "Wait, did you say Ward Quartermaine as in Ward hyphen Quartermaine?"

He wondered when she would pick up on that. "Yes, with a hyphen."

"How did this come about?"

"It came about from being separated from you and the Quartermaines for so long. Being back here with you and them reminded me of something I forgot," he paused, "how important family is. When Sage was living with me, I wanted nothing more than for her to know those I loved and not just hear about them through my stories. But what really got the ball rolling was Stone. We're amending his birth certificate so he can officially have Sonny's name. He'll now be known as Robin Stone Cerullo Corinthos-Quartermaine. He wondered why he didn't have the same last name as his big sister and his mom. So Sage came up with Quartermaine. Technically, I am one and now being married to Brenda has made me more enmeshed in the family than ever before. Once Sage's adoption is finalized, she'll be Sage Mary Ward-Quartermaine, daughter of Justus and Brenda Ward-Quartermaine, as will the new baby."

"Sage took Granny Mae's name for her middle name?"

"Yes, she's come to admire the woman I talked so much about and once Brenda started with her fond memories, it just felt right to her- -"

"Did you say baby?"

"Shh! Brenda will kill me if she knew I let that slip."

Keesha hugged Justus tightly. "I'm so happy for you. So I'm guessing you really love Mrs. Ward-Quartermaine?" she asked coyly. That name was going to take some getting used to.

"With the passion that Granny Mae loved Edward and the endurance and fierceness she had for Grandpa."

She admired the steel behind his voice as he declared the strength of his love for Brenda. "And this ready made family?"

"It's," he contemplated the right word, "nice. We're learning to adjust with a little kid around. Sage is learning how to share our attention and time."

"How did you end up with Sage?" she asked, she wanted to know how Justus ended up parenting the precocious teenager.

"Brenda told her that if she ever needed any help to come find me at the LA branch of ELQ. One day, I noticed someone following me. I led the person to a gym in the neighborhood, cornered the person, and to my surprise, my stalker was a fifteen-year-old. Sage told me what Brenda said and the drama with her father and that was the end of my bachelor days. Later, I could laugh at the fact that a fifteen-year-old had me so paranoid."

Giving a fake laugh, Keesha cringed inwardly that her favorite cousin had a reason to constantly be looking over his shoulder. She shook off these thoughts, she didn't want to venture there today. Justus made his choices and now had to live with the consequences.

"Little Bit, you were such an easy going teen so I was blown away by Sage. She's defiant, feisty, willful, and too intelligent for her own good, but she can be the sweetest, most sensitive girl in the whole world and is loyal to a fault. And on top of all that, I have to deal with her hormones and the boys. Thank God, you got your figure in college and not before."

"Justus!" Keesha exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth. If I catch one more guy staring at my little girl's body…"

She giggled. "She's three years away from being a legal adult and she has a lovely figure- -"

"Don't say the words adult and figure in the same sentence as Sage," he demanded.

"Spoken like a true father," she assured him, patting him on the back. "Is it hard?"

Nodding, his mood sobered and became serious. "With Stone it's easy. Brenda, the Cerullos, and Dara helped give him a firm foundation. Sage on the other hand, was bounced around from boarding school to boarding school; and when she was "home", various nannies took care of her. And that bast- - Alcazar indulged her every whim, yet couldn't give her the time of day and emotionally abused her. She and I butted heads a lot in the beginning as we tried to figure our way through this relationship that's called father and daughter. Sometimes I want to scream and kill her, but then I could hear Granny Mae telling me to be patient and remember not everyone had the same privileged childhood as I had." Justus looked into his cousin's eyes. "We were very lucky."

"That we were."

"Luckily, Brenda can relate to a lot of Sage's parental issues, so that's good. We're in family therapy with Kevin Collins; that helps. So besides the Alcazar issues, undoing his parental damage, teaching her that she can't have everything she wants, that she's worthy of our time, love, and affection, we also deal with all the basic teenage issues, school, and boys."

"Ah, the typical life of a parent."

Justus nodded.

"And you love it."

He smiled brightly.

"Those few months alone with Sage brought me closer to

Granny Mae than I'd been since she died."

They both sat in silence for a moment remembering and missing their beloved Grandmother.

"So now tell me what's wrong?"

Damn, it had felt good hearing about someone else's life and problems for a while. "Nothing."

"Funny, that's the same thing my other cousin said right here in this same exact spot yesterday when I asked him that question."

Keesha looked at him, she wanted to ask but refrained. But the question was very apparent in her eyes.

"Yes, it was Jason. So what's up?"

Keesha decided to come clean. "I don't know that's the problem."

"Lil' Bit don't lie to me or yourself. The problem is as simple and complex as this: do you want to marry the second in command? Do you want to be the enforcer's wife? Notice I didn't say commit your life or love him because you've already done those things. You've never stopped loving Jason Quartermaine and you now love the man he's become." Justus shook his head. "I was mistaken. The real decision you have to make is: do you want to be the one that gets the phone call in the middle night saying he's been shot tomorrow or five years from now, or the call 50 years from now saying he's had a heart attack at the park; or do you want to get the information second hand from me?"

Justus leaned over and kissed his little sister on the cheek. As he stood to leave her to her thoughts and decision, Keesha grabbed him and pulled him back down. She fell against his chest and cried for the seemingly impossible decision she had to make that would irrevocably change her life forever.


	30. Chapter 30

Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers, expecting mothers, grandmothers, and great grandmothers...Moms rock! Here's a Mother's Day treat...

Keesha stared out over the bridge. Stone's ashes had been set free here. She shook her head. A wonderful life cut tragically short. In the remembrance of that, her problems seemed insignificant.

"Keesha?" a voice asked unsure.

She turned to face the intruder of her private time and there stood Robin Scorpio. "Hello, Robin."

"Hi, Keesha. It's good to see you."

Keesha nodded politely.

"This is a great place to come and think. Whenever I have anything heavy to contemplate, I come here or rather in the past few years, I've imagined myself here. Stone loved it here so much."

Keesha nodded again. Why was this woman telling her this? They hadn't been friends in years. Captain Pembroke had been right after years of lies and make believe she had absolutely no room in her life for it. So why was Robin frontin'? She no longer harbored ill will towards the younger woman, but that didn't mean they could pick up where they left off a decade ago. Jason Morgan hadn't wanted her and Robin was in the right place at the right time to swoop in on a vulnerable, "innocent" man. But Robin had paid the price for her backstabbing behavior when Jason left her for Michael and Carly.

"Be with him," she heard Robin say to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Jason. You and he have a second chance. I know I stopped you from having a second chance earlier and I'm so, so incredibly sorry. I destroyed our friendship and your relationship because I was jealous."

How did Robin know about her and Jason? And no kidding she'd been jealous.

"I wasn't jealous of your relationship with Jason, but of Jason and his second chance. We all talk about starting over, starting from scratch, well he was given that and I

stopped him from taking full advantage of it." Robin paused and took in a deep breath. "When I heard about his accident all I could think was there was another person I knew and cared about who was hurt and might die. I- - I can't explain it, but sitting there talking to him knowing he couldn't remember- - While he slept I imagined what it would be like to have a fresh start. Not to live with the constant pain of my parents' horrific deaths, Stone's painful one, Filomena's death, my Uncle Duke's passing, and Cheryl's. To be free of the sense of abandonment I felt when everyone left: my Uncle Frisco, Aunt Tiffany, Uncle Sean, Holly, and Katharine. It seemed my life was all about death and leaving and for Jason to get a- -" Robin turned to Keesha. "I know sorry isn't enough and I know you probably didn't want that explanation, but you deserved it. I know it's years too late, but better late than never, huh?" she chuckled sadly.

Seeing this woman, she thought unkindly about for a time through new eyes, had tears welling up in her eyes. She'd lost her father and Granny Mae but that didn't compare to the losses Robin experienced in her young life. Mac was a great uncle, but how could he even begin to fill the holes left by so many. While this didn't even begin to excuse what Robin did, it gave her a new perspective about that black period in her life. "Thank you for everything."

The brunette nodded. "It was the least I could do."

"Have you told Jason this?"

"Yes, through letters over the years."

It was Keesha's turn to nod. "I accept your apology," she said quietly, her voice floating on the wind.

Tears sprang up in Robin's eyes. "Oh, Keesha, thank you. Thank you. I'll never forget this." She reached out her hand to touch Keesha's. Keesha opened her hand and shook Robin's hand.

"One last thing and I know this is putting my foot in my mouth, but I have to say this. I never regretted my time with Stone or Jason. Even when everyone told me that I

should leave them for my health or sanity or safety, I

stayed because love is precious and should be held on to whenever it graces itself to come your way."

With that said, Robin walked off, leaving Keesha alone with her thoughts again.


	31. Chapter 31

The doorbell rang and Dara slowly got up and answered the door.

"Hello," Sonny said cheerfully.

"Hello. Come in," she greeted with minimum enthusiasm.

Sonny looked her up and down.

"When was the last time you were out of those pajamas?"

"Sonny- -"

"Dara," he said, in the same tone. "Go take a shower, put on some clean pajamas, while I warm the chicken soup."

"Chicken soup? But I'm not sick."

"You've never had chicken soup for the sake of having it?" Sonny asked, shaking his head.

Dara shook her head.

"Then counselor, you don't know what you're missing, but you've got my special recipe to taste so you're very fortunate. Now go," Sonny said, shooing her out the room.

* * *

Sonny was right. She felt refreshed now that she was in her new silk pajamas and rope, her hair was freshly washed and combed. 

"Dara, dinner is ready."

With a final glance at herself in the mirror, Dara headed for the living room.

He had lit candles on the coffee table and the smooth sounds of the Whispers playing on the stereo.

"Have a seat," he said, setting two bowls of soup on the table, "I thought we could have a relaxing dinner in here."

Sitting next to each other, they enjoyed their meal with the music accompanying their silence.

"Sonny that was delicious. Thank you," Dara said, putting her twice filled empty bowl on the table.

"You're welcome. Now come here," he commanded, gently with his arms wide open.

Diving into his arms, feeling his arms wrapped around her allowed her to let go. All the hurt and pain flowed freely from her. Sonny caressed Dara's hair and crooned softly to her.

"Sonny, I miss him so much. I sleep in his bed with his pillow underneath my head. I knew it was going to be hard when Brenda came back, but not this hard. How do people do this? How do foster parents do this?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know." Kissing the top of her head, he continued. "He tells me, he sees you every Friday."

Dara nodded. "I love it. I love picking him up, playing with him, and having dinner with him, but it kills me to take him back to Brenda and then to come home to a place as silent and cold as a morgue."

"I know. Stone keeps asking me why I'm staying in the little house instead of the big one."

"You're staying in your guest house?"

"Yes, with Michael and Nia with Carly, Kristina with Alexis, and Stone next door with the Quartermaines, you're right the house feels like a tomb."

Sonny pulled Dara into his lap. Dara nuzzled his neck and played with his hair as he massaged her back as the soulful music helped soothe their hurting hearts. She moaned as Sonny's fingers worked their magic over her back and neck. He had her moving every which a way following his movement. He paused for a moment, laid his cheek against her face and groaned.

"Dara, you've got to stop moving, baby."

She felt the evidence of his desire beneath her. She pulled back and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Looking into his eyes, Dara asked, "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"Are you doing this to make me feel better?"

"No," she whispered, against his lips.

"No," he countered and then devoured her mouth in a hot, hungry kiss that demanded all of her and then more.

She pulled his head closer, but it wasn't close enough. She wanted to be inside his skin.

Sonny grunted as her movements began again. "Dara," he cried out.

A feminine thrill ran through her body at hearing him cry out her name. Feeling his cool hands on her back with no barrier in between them had her body on fire. She needed more.

Suddenly the Macarena started playing.

Planting wet kisses along his jaw, she asked, "Stone's choice?"

"Mmm, Michael."

Then as abruptly as it started, it ended, then instantly started again.

"Don't answer it," she begged, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"It's Jason." He kissed her passionately then grabbed the cell phone out of his pocket. "What?" he growled, as Dara sprinkled kisses down his chest. His fingers slowly became entangled in her hair.

"You need to come home," Jason said concisely.

Sonny closed his cell and raised Dara's head. "I've gotta go."

"What!" she said outraged. Slowly a bit of lust cleared her mind and she remembered who had been on the other end of the phone. "Be safe."

"Always." He gradually removed her from his lap, gave her one last lingering kiss, and then walked out the door.

Dara collapsed on the sofa. "Damn you, Jason," she muttered, as her body ached at the loss of Sonny and their unfulfilled passion.


	32. Chapter 32

Have a happy and safe Memorial Day Weekend!

Dara tried to concentrate on the documents in front of her, but her mind kept wandering. For once her mind was on something other than losing Stone. Her thoughts were now on Sonny. She hadn't heard from him since the evening before and she was worried. And now that she thought about it shouldn't she be worried that she's worried about Sonny. And that even high off of tasting Sonny she knew that if Jason called him it was important and Sonny had to leave immediately. When did all of this happen? When did she become in tuned to the world of Sonny Corinthos?

As all these thoughts raced through her head, one answer stood out in the forefront. She didn't care. She didn't know and she didn't care. She, Dara Jensen, enjoyed spending time with Sonny, like no one ever before. He was caring, kind, fiercely protective of those he loved and cared about, intelligent, loyal, a great father, and an incredible kisser. Laughing out loud, she figured she was probably one of the few people that could appreciate the irony of the man of her dreams being the same man she had spent her years in the DAs office trying to put behind bars. She wished someone would have told her earlier, she could have saved herself lots of lonely nights and sad thoughts, worrying and wondering where her prince charming was and if she would ever find him and have kids.

Maybe that's why the love of her life had eluded her for so long, she was looking for prince charming instead of just an ordinary man with imperfections who was willing and able to love her the best he could for the rest of their lives. Sonny was far from perfect and as far from white knight as you could get. But she wasn't Cinderella or Snow White, herself. She hadn't needed rescuing or saving. She just needed a companion and best friend, a soul mate. Who knew a little boy and a trip to the park would change her whole life?

Giving up the pretense of working, Dara walked to Stone's room and straightened it up. She recalled long ago seeing a movie where a cop realized the woman of his dreams wasn't perfect and he would just have to deal with that and create a life with her. Of course in the cop's case, his girlfriend was a vampire. But he still walked off in the sunset with her. Well, not the sunset, but the dark, she chuckled.

Dara and Sonny, who would have ever thunk it. She could only being to think of how her close relationships would be affected by this news. Mac, Taggert, Alex, Brooke, Ava, Stacy, Lexi, and even Felicia would be in for a doozy. Taggert was the one she was most worried about. Would he allow his hatred of Sonny ruin their friendship? She honestly didn't know, but she hoped not. She cherished their relationship. She knew she would fall off the pedestal he had her on, but that was okay because she never should have been on one to begin with.

Alex would keep everything inside, but his disappointment would radiate from him. She prayed that he could still find some way to overcome that and still be part of her life. She admired and at times relied on his inner strength.

Mac and Felicia, who had become a good friend since they started sharing office space, had been in this situation before with Robin and Jason. And after the lives both Mac and Felicia led in their younger years, they understood that family and good friends didn't come along all that often and should be preserved at all costs.

Ava, of course, would find the whole thing so incredibly romantic, she wouldn't be able to shut her up. Dara imagined Stacy would be accepting of her relationship with Sonny as long as she was happy. And Stacy would make sure that Jack kept his thoughts on the relationship to a minimum.

Brooke would caution her to be careful. And Lexi would be the most understanding. If she could love her evil father Stefano and brother, Tony, then she would understand how Dara could love Sonny.

Dara knew change in these relationships were inevitable as soon as she announced her feelings for Sonny, she just prayed she wouldn't lose any of them. She- - The phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. She picked up Stone's extension. "Hello."

"Hello, Dara, it's AJ Quartermaine."

"Hi, AJ. How are you?" she said, wondering why AJ was calling her at home.

"Not so good."

"I'm sorry to hear- -"

"Carly's run off with Michael and Nia."

"What!" Dara exclaimed, instantly concerned for the kids and Sonny.

"Sonny is looking for them, but so far we have no leads."

Dara was shocked. How could Carly do this to Sonny, Michael, and Nia? Did this woman's selfishness know no bounds?

"Dara, I think you should be here."

The silence was deafening.

"Dara?"

"AJ, why would- -"

"It's okay, Dara, I know. He needs you," AJ interrupted.

She could ponder what AJ knew or thought he knew later. "Where- -"

"At Sonny's."

"Thanks. Hang in there."

"Don't mention it. We're trying."

Dara hung up the phone and ran to her room to get dressed.


	33. Chapter 33

There's only six months and twenty-four days until Christmas. Have you made out your list yet?

"I suggest you put that glass down because I spent a lot of your money at Williams Sonoma buying those," Dara commanded, as she moved from the doorway of Sonny's study.

Sonny put the glass down and turned towards her. He slowly unclenched his hand.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How did you get here?" he whispered in her ear, as he inhaled the scent that brought him comfort.

"Does it matter?" she whispered back.

"No," he said, kissing the side of her neck and holding her tighter.

After a few minutes and a kiss, Dara was released from the embrace and for the first time she noticed others where in the room with them. She'd been so focused on Sonny, she'd missed them. She caught Robin's look of shock that the younger woman quickly tried to cover. AJ smiled and gave her a quick thumbs up. And Jason as always was unreadable. Sonny held her hand, walked her over to the sofa, and sat beside her. And the waiting continued.

* * *

A few hours later, Max popped his head in the door.

"Ric and Elizabeth Lansing are here to see you," Max announced.

"Tell them, I can- -" Sonny paused, seeing Dara frown.

"He's family."

"He's not."

"He's as much your brother as Courtney is your sister."

"Send them in."

Ric and Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Hello, have a seat," Dara greeted them.

"Hello, Elizabeth, Ric," Sonny said, grudgingly.

"Sonny, Dara," they said in unison.

"What can I do for you?" Sonny asked, trying to keep the shortness out of his question.

"We're here," Ric started, then grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "about Carly."

Sonny and Dara stared at each other for a moment then turned their attention back to Ric.

"What about Carly?"

"It's about Carly and Nia, actually."

Dara watched Sonny out the corner of her eye and was amazed at how cool he remained.

"What about them?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but here's the condensed version. When you and Carly were separated. She and I had a drunken one night stand which resulted in a pregnancy."

Dara reached for Sonny's hand and it was as if his body was made of stone.

"We took a DNA test when Carly was pregnant and the results confirmed that I was the baby's father," Ric informed Sonny and Dara.

Elizabeth handed Dara the test results. Dara swiftly reviewed them then handed them to Sonny. Sonny glanced at the papers then clenched them in his hand.

"After the baby was born, Carly insisted on a second test. The second test said there was zero possibility that I was Nia's father," Ric concluded.

"Zero possibility?" Sonny questioned, staring his half-brother directly in the eye.

Maintaining his older brother's stare, Ric answered, "Zero."

Dara held her gasp inside. Nia wasn't Sonny's or Ric's. Then whose daughter was she? Carly, what have you done?

"What did say Carly say when you asked her about the differing results?"

"She told me that in utero test results are faulty."

"But my Aunt Simone said, while they weren't as accurate, there is no way there can be such different results unless two different babies were tested," Elizabeth added.

"Dr. Simone Hardy knows about this before me?" Sonny asked Ric angrily.

"I didn't want to hurt you unnecessarily if the baby was yours," Ric argued.

"Because that's been your chief concern since coming to town, sparing my feelings," Sonny replied sarcastically. "Do you know who," he paused and pinched the bridge of his nose, "who Nia belongs to?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "We went to Jacksonville, but no one remembers Carly or any other pregnant woman. The hospital said Nia was the only biracial baby born that day or rather admitted that day."

"So if there was a switch, it happened before Carly went to the hospital," Dara commented out loud to no one in particular. She felt her leg vibrate and excused herself to answer the phone. "Hello," she whispered, outside the study.

"Aunt Dara," the voice said quietly.

"Michael?" she asked, drawing Max's attention. "Get Jason," she mouthed to him.

"Yes."

"Sweetie, where are you?"

"I don't know. Right now, I'm in the mall waiting for Dante to get back with my ice cream."

Dara popped her in the study and motioned for Sonny. Sonny and Jason arrived at her side at the same time.

"Do people speak English there?"

"Yes, but they speak it funny," he replied.

"Michael, how are you calling me?"

"This girl let me borrow her cell phone."

"Can you ask her where you are for me?"

Dara could hear Michael talking to the girl in the background. "They're somewhere in Canada," she told Sonny and Jason.

"Auntie, she said we're in Tornt- -"

"Toronto. Thank you so much."

Upon hearing Toronto, Jason took off.

"Aunt Dara, can I still tell you anything."

"Of course," she reassured him, placing her hand on Sonny's cheek. His hand lay on top of hers.

"I want to come home. I miss Daddy, Uncle Jason, and Stone. I even kind of miss Papa AJ and Robbie," he confessed.

"I promise to get you home as soon as possible and your mommy and daddy won't know we talked, okay?" she said, looking into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny shut his eyes. Carly had to be punished for this. She took his kids from him as a selfish and petty way to get back at him for divorcing her and letting Michael see AJ. But he could see in Dara's eyes and from her side of the conversation with Michael that he was being asked to give Carly a free pass. He reluctantly nodded his head.

Dara laid her head on his shoulder.

"Here comes Dante, I gotta go," Michael said quickly and hung up.

"Michael?" She looked at Sonny. "He hung up, but he did tell me Dante was there with them."

Dara hugged Sonny.

"He's okay?" Sonny asked her.

"He sounded good."

Sonny nodded.

Jason coughed behind them. Sonny released her and they turned to face Jason.

"The jet is ready," Jason said.

"Let's go," Sonny said, walking towards the front door.

Dara stopped him. "Are we going to pick AJ and Robin up on the way to the airport?"

Sonny and Jason both gave her blank stares.

"They have to be included."

The stares continued.

"You aren't coming," Sonny informed her.

"Carly, doesn't deserve to deal with both of your wraths at the same time with no protection."

"You're friends with her?" Jason questioned.

"No, but Michael loves his mother and I'll stand up for her for now for him."

Jason waited for Sonny's decision.

"Fine. Max, call the Quartermaines tell them to meet us at the gate," Sonny ordered, continuing out the door.

"Sonny," Dara called to him again.

He paused.

"What about them?" she asked, tilting her head towards the closed study's door.

"We bring the kids home first, then we deal with that."

Dara nodded, grasped his hand, and followed him out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

_She said we're much too different  
We're from two separate worlds  
And he admitted _

_She was partly right  
But in his heart's defense he told her  
What they had in common  
Was strong enough to bond them for life  
He said look behind your own soul  
And the person that you'll see  
Just might remind you of me_

The baby stared up at Keesha with big brown eyes. She gazed into them and chucked. How ironic the little baby boy had inherited his Uncle AJ's eyes? Everyday Jason would have to look into his brother's eyes. From the few strands of hair on his head, it was difficult to tell what color his hair was. Courtney's voice stopped her perusal of the baby, she had just seen enter the world days ago.

"I was going to give him the names Matthews and Morgan, but then I realized I wasn't a Matthews, it's just another lie. And since my whole life has been one life after another I decided I couldn't and wouldn't make him continue the lie. Then it dawned on me, the lies were everywhere. He couldn't be a Corbin and as much as Jay likes to pretend he's not, he's a Quartermaine," Courtney said, handing the infant boy to Keesha.

Keesha graciously held the baby in her arms and gently rocked him.

"So you hold in your arms Ward Corinthos Quartermaine."

Keesha gasped.

"Cory for short. I figured he wouldn't want his mommy's last name confused with his first."

"His what?" Keesha questioned, sure she was hearing things.

Courtney picked up a set of folded documents on the nightstand and handed them to Keesha.

Cradling the baby in one hand, she took the documents and quickly glanced over them. "You're giving up your parental rights?"

Courtney shook her blonde head.

"Nope, I already did. Lee Baldwin is down at the courthouse filing papers. Those are the copies. And if you sign the attached papers, the courier is waiting outside to take them to Lee, so you can be named his legal guardian until the adoption goes through."

"Doesn't Jason have to okay this adoption?" Keesha asked, bewildered by the turn of events.

"He signed off on the paperwork already."

"Nene, you don't have to do this. I'll help you with the baby until you're over the baby blues and back on your feet. I'll even move here to help out on a more- -

Courtney shook her head again. "You could help with his physical needs, but not the emotional and psychological ones." Lying back on the hospital bed, she sighed, as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders. "What can I give him when I don't know who I am and what I want? All I know for sure is I'm not the same person I was when I came to Port Charles and I'm not particularly fond of whom I've become. I need to sort myself out first and that could take months, years even." She paused. "It's not fair for him to live in limbo all that time. And before you say it, Keesh, yes, I've thought about this. That's all I thought about when I was gone. And part of me wonders if I'll ever stop being angry at him," she stated, staring at the baby in her best friend's arms. Bringing her legs to her chest, the blonde rested her chin on her knees. "I look at him and all I remember is that I loved his father, but his father's soul only loved and craved my best friend. I have so much anger inside me towards everyone. The baby in your arms, for his father's sins or rather lack of love. My mom for leaving Mike and then lying to me about it. You for loving your Jason and never getting over him. My dad, for not looking for us. Sonny for being so controlling. Carly for being so self-absorbed. Jay for not loving me enough. And AJ for using me. I have to work through all that. Dr. Baldwin says that I also have some trust issues, surprise, surprise," she said, sarcastically.

Tears welled up in Keesha's eyes as she felt the pain emanating from her best friend. What she wouldn't give so that Nene could go back to being the young, innocent woman she once was.

"She referred me to one of her former colleagues who retired to Malta and he's agreed to see me."

"Malta?" Keesha asked confused.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, it's about 70 miles from Sicily. 95 of the population speaks English. They have a top rated university that has an early childhood education program so I can finally become that kindergarten teacher I always dreamt of. At least, I remembered that one. And with a population of two hundred thousand, I can get lost in a crowd but not for too long. What better place to heal than an island?" she joked with tears in her eyes.

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

She wanted to beg her little sister to change her mind, to remind her that giving up her baby for adoption was a huge step, but she didn't because she knew Courtney had thought this all through thoroughly. "You'll be the lone blonde there," Keesha laughed.

"Yep, the lone blonde American with a divorce, broken engagement, and childbirth under her belt. Not the way I imagined going to college."

Keesha walked to the bed, cradled the baby in one arm, and pulled Courtney to her. She cried openly. "You don't have to do this. I know you're hurt, angry, and feel betrayed by me, but I don't want you to leave. What will I do without you? What will I do without my annoying perky little sister?" Pulling back a little, she wiped the tears from Courtney's face. "You are my first baby."

"Well me being away will help me become some semblance of the annoying perky person you use to know and love."

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," Keesha declared.

"Not nearly much as I'm going to miss you," Courtney replied.

"You're going to be okay," she reassured the younger woman.

"Of course I will," the younger woman reassured the older woman.

Both prayed that the other was telling the truth as they hugged each other as if they were no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Dr. Meadows said from the doorway.

With kisses on the cheek, the women separated and wiped the tears from their face.

"No, please come in Dr. Meadows. We were just having girl time," Courtney informed her obstetrician.

"I'll see you later," Keesha said, trying to hand the baby to Courtney.

Courtney grabbed the documents and the pen. "Give us one second, doctor."

"No problems," Dr. Meadows assured her, reviewing Courtney's chart.

"Sign here," Courtney instructed Keesha.

"I- -"

"Look in my eyes. I'm not changing my mind."

With a saddened heart, Keesha signed on the dotted lines.

"Here you go," Courtney said, handing Keesha more papers.

"What are these?" Keesha asked, without looking.

"His release papers. His bag is by the door. The few things I bought are at Jay's. Now get out of here."

Courtney got off the bed and walked them to the door. She took the baby from Keesha and put him in the car seat and handed her the baby bag both courtesy of the hospital. She motioned the courier outside of her room and handed him the signed documents. He took them and left.

"Make them happy. You're the only one who can," Courtney whispered to her.

"I love you," Keesha told her best friend, crying once again.

"I love you, too," Courtney said, closing the door on one life and starting another.

* * *

Keesha stared down at the infant, as she clicked the seat belt into place around his car seat. "Hi, Cory. In a bizarre turn of events that I'm still trying to wrap my mind around, I'm your mom. I'm new at this and you're new to earth so I figure we can help each other out and be forgiving of our mistakes," she said with a slight smile. 

Ward Corinthos Quartermaine opened his eyes and gazed into his mother's eyes. In that moment, Keesha's heart was stolen.

"Let's go home."

* * *

_Was it time  
Or was it truth  
Maybe both lead her back to his door  
As her tears  
_

_Fell at his feet  
She didn't say "I love you"  
What she said meant even more _

With all the courage she could muster, Keesha knocked on the front door of the penthouse.

Jason opened the door, looking the same as usual, but she could see in his eyes the pain hidden there. _  
_

_I laugh,  
I love,  
I hope,  
I try,  
I hurt,  
I need,  
I fear,  
I cry  
And I know you do the same things, too  
So we're really not that different,  
Me and you _

He took in the baby in her arms and the baby bag on her shoulder and stepped aside to let her in.

Taking her free hand, she grabbed Jason's and pulled him to the sofa. She placed the bundle of joy in the official first time father's arms. "Daddy meet Cory."

Jason laid the baby boy in his lap, unswaddling him. He counted his fingers and toes and just simply stared at the miracle of life, he held and helped create. "Cory?"

"Cory for short. His full name is Ward Corinthos Quartermaine," she said quietly.

"With a name like that, this is going to be one stubborn kid."

"Hey," she protested, lightly punching him in the arm, "we, Wards, aren't stubborn."

Jason chuckled. "One day, I'll have to introduce you to the love of my life and my cousin because they are stubborn."

"I bet they're just determined and the less informed call it stubbornness."

They sat in the silence observing the new life with them.

"Where's Courtney?" he asked finally, breaking the hour of bliss as they examined the little one.

"On her way to Malta."

Jason remained silent.

"You didn't have to sign the papers."

"Yes, I did. Courtney thought Cory would be happiest and safest with you. And if I couldn't be with him, then I wanted him to be with the person I trust most."

Tears flowed down her face. She grabbed his head and kissed him with everything she had. She let out all the anguish of the time they had been apart, the heartache she felt at doubting if they were meant to me, and all the bittersweet joy that consumed her being here with him and their son.

Jason took possession of the kiss and turned it up to red hot passion. But before they could get swept away, Cory made his presence known. With great reluctance they ended the kiss and pulled apart. He lifted the newborn to his shoulder and his son instantly started rooting on his neck.

"This little one is hungry. What kind of formula did the hospital give you?"

Keesha searched the bag. "Similac Advanced."

Jason nodded. "I used Similac with Michael. What else is in the bag?"

"A pack of diapers and some blankets," Keesha concluded.

"You go warm the bottle and I'll send Enzo to the store.

Heading off to the kitchen, she paused. "You don't have to send him, we can get some tomorrow because he also needs a room with furniture and some clothes."

Jason quickly walked over to her. "We," kiss, "aren't," kiss, "leaving," kiss, "this house," he nibbled on her lower lip, "for at least a week."

"What about Cory's stuff?" she asked, breathlessly as Jason kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Internet."

"I love how your mind works."

Cory let out another cry. His father patted his back.

"I love you," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The whimpering instantly woke her. Grabbing the first item, she found in the dark, in this case Jason's t-shirt, she used it to cover her nude form. With practiced ease, she picked up the room temperature bottle that Monica and Alan had assured her it was okay to give the baby, and gently lifted her son off the bed and into her arms. She quickly placed the nipple in his mouth as he desperately searched for it. 

Cory's midnight feedings, holding him in her arms, gave her a sense of contentment and rightness like none she had ever known. Feeling the bed shift, Keesha scooted forward to make room for the love of her life. She leaned against his warm, rock hard, bare chest. Peace. Perfect peace swept through her. "At some point, he's going to have to actually sleep in his bassinette."

Running his fingers through her hair, Jason asked, "Why were the floor, door, stairs, wall, and shower to rough for you?"

A smile lit her face as she remembered all the places they'd made love so as not to disturb a sleeping Cory.

"No, though I worry your cries prevent him from getting a peaceful rest, I just don't want to be sleeping with a two-year-old Cory."

He chuckled. "I think if anything stops our son from sleeping fitfully it's his mother's 'Oh, Jason'."

She butted her head against his chest.

"No worries by the time Cory is two his brother or sister would have pushed him out of the bed."

Keesha froze. They had never talked about other children. It made their future seem much more permanent even more than the house they were building on the land that Sonny gave them so they could all be closer for familial and security reasons. It surprised her that she was so shocked by this. Didn't she already hold in her arms a connection with Jason that would last the rest of their lives and beyond?

"Cory wasn't going to be an only child, was he?" Jason asked, as if he didn't notice the stiffening of her body.

Jason saw them being together forever and she trusted him so she had to trust that. They would be together as long as possible. "No," she answered finally, "he needs a few siblings."

"My own baseball team would be nice."

"Nine? I'll leave that to Dara with Stone, Michael, Kristina, and Nia, she's almost half-way there. I think I could handle a relay team."

"How about basketball?"

"Let's see how we do with the relay team and then we'll talk." Moving Cory to her shoulder, she gently patted his back.

Jason moved his hands to her stomach and rubbed it. "You do realize, we haven't been using any protection? We could already be on our way."

Keesha froze mid-pat. She had been so into Jason, the things he made her feel, and the things he could get her body to do, that the last thing on her mind was birth control. She would love to have another baby, a mixture of her and Jason, but not this soon. "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. I need to get at least one baby out of diapers before the next one comes along."

Cory burped and Keesha cradled him in her arms as Jason cradled them both in his.

"Before you leave, I'll introduce you to Zach and Rudy."

Their guards, but those words were never spoken just understood. She sighed.

"I know you can defend yourself and the baby, but I need someone to watch your back when I'm not there, so please for me," Jason stated, in the closest thing his voice did to pleading.

"Okay," she complied reluctantly.

"Thank you. I'm not as strong as you. I couldn't live in a world without you," he confessed, in the darkness of the night, kissing the top of her head.

There was the reminder that all wasn't perfect in their world, but she was learning to live with it even though she hated it because it beat the alternative, living without Jason again.

_I laugh,  
I love,  
I hope,  
I try,  
I hurt,  
I need,  
I fear,  
I cry,  
And I know you do the same things, too  
So we're really not that different,  
Me and you  
_


	35. Chapter 35

Happy Father's Day to all the fathers.

"Imagine that, Nia's DNA results came back and neither Rick nor I are a match. Does that shock you?" Sonny asked, walking into Carly's house as if it were his own. "So am I going to have to waste more time, energy, and money to have you tested or are you for once going to do the easy and simple thing and just tell met he truth?"

Carly was going stir crazy under house arrest, courtesy of Sonny, since he found her in Canada. She didn't know how he found them, but she should've followed her first mind and gone to Hong Kong. At least they spoke English there and it would have been the last place Sonny would have thought of.

Taking a seat, Sonny looked at her. "Are you preparing a story on how you've slept with a third man who could possibly be Nia's birthfather? Is this going to turn into an episode of Maury, as you trot out man after man?

Tears filled her eyes, "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I thought if I told you that Ric raped me- -"

"Carly save the crocodile tears. Ric didn't rape you. You had a drunken one night stand and being typical Carly you can't take responsibility of your actions so instead you blame him. So let's cut to the chase. Who are Nia's parents? And where is the baby you were pregnant with?"

Carly sat next to Sonny and cried her heart out. "She died," she finally managed to say. "She was still born just like Robert. I was all alone in Florida reliving that nightmare again. And one day I was on the beach and met this pregnant college woman crying. We started talking and she told me that her baby's father wouldn't acknowledge the baby and her parents didn't even know she was expecting. She noticed I'd been crazy and I shared my tragedy with her. There we were two women. One crying for the baby she'd lost and the other for the baby she couldn't keep. And through our conversations she asked, begged me to give her child the life I would have given ours. And I said, 'Yes.' Years before, I'd left our home pregnant and came home babyless. I refused to do that to you, Michael or myself for a second time."

"So you were just going to lie to us all for the rest of our lives instead?"

"I was trying to save you the pain, I was going through. What else could I do?"

Sonny ran his fingers through his hair. "How about the truth?"

"So I could break your heart again," she questioned. She shook her head. "No, that wasn't an option."

"Somehow with you, it never is."

Sonny exhaled and counted to ten to stop himself from hurting her. He took out his cell phone and dialed. "I want the jet ready to go in fifteen minutes," he ordered to the person on the other end. Hanging up, he grabbed Carly's hand and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You're taking me to the hospital, clinic, mortuary, whichever place last saw your baby's body and can testify and show proof of his or her existence."

She froze in the doorway. "Sonny, I paid the crematorium extra money to forget he ever saw me or our baby."

"Well then we'll pay him extra to remember," Sonny paused, "let's see if Dante remembers anything. Evan."

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos," the black haired guard said.

"Get Dante in here," he requested, as he and Carly moved back into the living room. Noticing an instant change in her demeanor at the mention of Dante's name, Sonny knew he was onto something. He always suspected something was amiss in their relationship. He knew they weren't sleeping together. Dante was too devoted to his wife and son, but Dante did have a strange sense of loyalty towards Carly. Yes, he was certain, Dante was the key to everything. As he waited for Carly's guard, part of him prayed that Carly was telling the truth. He hated to think she would use their son's death to further her lies and agenda- -

"Mr. Corinthos, you wanted to see me, sir," Dante said, stepping into the room.

"Where's the baby?"

"Sir?" Dante asked, as his eyes began to flick over to Carly's.

"Don't look at her. Keep your eyes focused on me. Now, where's the baby?"

"I took the baby to a mortuary that night. I gave the guy ten grand to cremate her."

Sonny nodded.

"And where was Mrs. Corinthos?"

"At home bonding with the other baby."

"And the young woman?"

"In the guest bedroom with the doctor recovering and grieving."

Sonny nodded again. "That's the whole story?"

"Yes."

"The truth?"

Dante opened his mouth to respond but Sonny stopped him.

"I admire your loyalty to Carly that's one of the reasons I assigned you to her. But you don't need to protect her from me. Now you're already lied to me once. I'm a forgiving guy- -"

Carly snorted.

"Carly, be quiet and if you try to motion or signal to him one more time Evan will escort you to your bedroom until Dante and I are finished."

She settled down and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"But people who lie to me twice don't get a chance," Sonny moved closer to Dante and whispered in his ear, "to do it a third time."

Without daring to take his eyes off of Sonny, Dante revealed the whole truth.

Carly screamed throughout his confession calling him a liar, a manipulator, a conniver.

Sonny closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "You've got twenty minutes to get the baby and bring him to my house and then you have another fifteen after that to get out of town. And don't you ever come on this side of the Mississippi again. Ever. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir," Dante assured him, sweating furiously.

"Leave," Sonny commanded.

"Sonny, he's lying," Carly cried, running to him and falling to her knees in front of him as Dante rushed out of the house. "Our baby died. I don't know what he's talking about. He's trying to hurt me, us. You've got to believe me Sonny," she begged, clinging to his jacket.

Ripping her hands off his clothes, he walked out the door without a single word, leaving a distraught and sobbing Carly on the floor.


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry this is late. I was having some computer difficulties.

"Here," Sonny said, throwing a folder on the table.

"What's this?" Carly asked, picking it up. Opening the folder, she noticed a plane ticket and some deeds. "What are these? Where are we going?"

"That's a one way ticket to Sydney."

"Sydney?"

"Australia. And the rest are deeds to your beachfront house and club."

Carly looked at him bewildered.

"Just because you're not in jail for kidnapping my children and tricking that innocent young woman, don't tell me you thought you were going to get off scott free?" Sonny asked rhetorically. "When Bobbie came back from Nashville and said you didn't go with her and she had no idea where you were," he paused and began pacing, "I could have killed you with my bare hands. The only reasons you're still alive are: because Michael and Nia were unharmed; Michael thought it was an adventure; and Dara begged me not to."

"It's her," she yelled, "she's the one who destroyed our family. That home wrecking who- -"

Sonny laughed. "I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you. You just don't know when to quit."

"You're laughing. That- - that woman," she sputtered, "stole you away from our marriage and robbed our kids of their father."

"Please remember we only have one child together. Nia is mine. And please don't confuse Dara with yourself and your own stained past. Thirdly, I was just explaining to you the three things that have kept you breathing and all you can harp on is that I love Dara." Sonny shook his head. "You'll never learn and for that reason you're on your way to becoming an Australian citizen, renouncing your American citizenship, as soon as your period of residency is over- -"

"I'm not- -"

Sonny walked over to Carly, stood in her face, slowly raising his finger and placing it on her lips. "Shh," he whispered, "it no longer matters what you want. From now on I'm going to tell you what you want and that's what you're going to want. Your club is closed for renovations so you can redecorate to your heart's content and during the lunch hours it's a hip restaurant. Your house is on the beach and your master bedroom faces the ocean." He paused and looked into her eyes to make sure she was following him. Satisfied he continued. "As for Michael and Bobbie, you will meet them once a year for two weeks in New York City and every other Christmas you will come to Port Charles for two weeks. You will call him every Sunday at noon on the dot. If you're late or miss one call all aforementioned privileges will cease immediately." Sonny removed his finger and stepped away from her.

"AJ and Jason wouldn't allow it," Carly stated, trying to sound confident and self-assured.

Sonny laughed. "I love the fact that AJ is your new token hero. AJ wanted me to tell Michael you were dead. I, personally, for once in our history together agreed with him. Jason wanted to tell Michael the truth: that you were no longer safe to be around. But, surprisingly enough your three nemeses came to your defense. So you have Dara, Robin, and Keesha to thank for the arrangement I just gave you. So chop, chop," Sonny commanded, gesturing her towards her bedroom. "You don't have to pack a lot; the movers will be here minutes after we're gone to pack everything for you." Looking at his watch, he said, "You have fifteen minutes," then sat on the sofa making himself comfortable.

Carly ran into her bathroom attached to her master suite and quickly dialed on her cell phone.

"Luke's," a deep voice said on the other end of the line.

"Uncle Luke."

"Ah, my favorite niece, Caroline. Why am I not surprised to hear from you? Have you really sunk to calling me? You  
should have called me in the beginning. I could've told ya the bait and switch was a shotty plan," Luke informed her.

She sighed. This was exactly why she hadn't called him. But she couldn't let him get to her, she needed his help. She just had to keep repeating that to herself. "I need your help. Uncle Luke, Sonny wants me to leave Michael and Virginia, live on the other side of the world, and not see my babies."

Luke chuckled. "Caroline, I'm saying this as your uncle, but I'm surprised he didn't whack you. Don't tell your mother I said that. If I were you, I'd consider myself lucky that I was still breathing. You've left Michael before without an afterthought; and when you were here I'm shocked that little boy didn't call that nanny of his Mommy. And as for that precious baby girl, sorry to break it to ya, sweetie, but she's not yours, you stole her."

"I did not, her birth mother gave her to me- -"

"Sister, sell it to someone who'll buy it, cause I ain't the one."

Carly's hope was fading the longer the conversation continued. Tears streamed down her face, but she couldn't give up. "You always say, 'Spencers always stick together.'"

"As much as it pains me to say this, Vlad II is more of a Spencer than you are, Caroline."

She gasped.

"Take what ever deal Sonny is offering, be grateful, and lose my number."

The next sound Carly heard was a dial tone. Luke had been her last chance. Her last hope. Throwing her cell to the ground, she buried her face in her hands and cried. She had morphed into Bobbie, the abandoning mother. Would Michael and Virginia seek her out and try to destroy her life for leaving them? Not that she would have much of one to ruin.

Sonny opened the bathroom door. "It's time to go."

Carly looked up, hoping the tears would appeal to the gentle side that she knew existed. But he seemed to ignore them. "I haven't packed yet. I was busy- - "

Sonny held up his hand. "Save it. Did you really think Luke would help you? A man who prides himself on putting his family before anything else. You ceased to be his family the minute you kissed Tony Jones."

"So what, you have my phones tapped?" she screamed angrily.

"Frighteningly enough, I don't need to. I know how your mind works," Sonny replied. Taking her arm, he ushered her out of the house.

As the limo pulled off, he glared at her with cold eyes. "If you step foot in this country without my permission or leave Australia without my knowledge, you'll be living under 24/7 house arrest, complete with an ankle monitor, in the middle of Siberia and every time you have to take a piss, there will be a guard standing next to you. Comprende?"

The steel behind his voice and the ice cold eyes chilled her to the bone and scared her to the core. She now understood why he was the boss. Carly nodded.

"And in case you were wondering, the former Dante Junior is slowly adjusting to his new mom and dad," Sonny told her, reaching into his briefcase and taking out some papers. "Sign here," he commanded, pointing to the "X" on the adoption paperwork.

Carly glanced over the paperwork, relinquishing her parental rights, clearing the way for Elizabeth to become the baby's legal mother. Losing the battle to hold back her tears, she sobbed openly and loudly.

With his heart and mind closed to the former Mrs. Corinthos, Sonny turned up the sounds of Dara's Vanessa Williams' "Kiss of the Spiderwoman" Broadway recording to drown out Carly's wretched tears.


	37. Chapter 37

Grasping Sonny's hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it. "It's going to be okay," she whispered.

"Yeah, but for whom? Her," he said, motioning his head towards the window, "or for us?" he asked, as he stepped out of the limo and slammed the door.

"For Nia," she replied, but her words were lost in the wind.

Taking a deep breath, Sonny knocked on the front door. A young woman answered the door.

"Buenas Tardes. Yo soy Michael Corinthos- -"

"Beatriz, who's at the door?" a voice cried out.

"It's my horticulture professor, Papi. He came to see my garden," the raven haired woman lied flawlessly, "we'll be in the back."

Sonny stepped back so Beatriz could come out.

"Follow me," she said.

Sonny followed her to the spacious backyard. Beatriz offered him a seat under a shaded area adjacent to a garden.

"La Senora promised there would be no contact. Are you not happy with your hija?"

"Yes, I adore Ni- -"

"Please no names," she requested, with fear in her brown doe like eyes.

"I'm very happy- -"

"Good. La Senora said you would be pleased, but I wasn't sure. Most men want boys."

"No, I feel blessed with whatever God gives me," Sonny assured her.

She nodded. "Like my Papi," she said, more to herself than to Sonny.

"What else did Car- - la Senora say to you?" Sonny asked. He had to know everything that Carly did and said to this young innocent woman.

"Please don't be embarrassed, Senor, or ashamed. She told me the truth."

Sonny waited to hear what Carly's "truth" was.

"She told me how she was raped, but was too ashamed to tell you. She did not want the blood of her attacker on your hands. And by the time she found out she was pregnant, you were thrilled that you two were having another baby to replace the one you lost. I'm so sorry for your loss. But I'm glad la Senora had the courage to finally tell you the truth," Beatriz finished, with her head bowed.

He sighed mentally when all he really wanted to do was laugh. Laugh at the lies that Carly spun this poor girl. Carly could lay it on thick and believable to those who didn't know her. Shaking his head, Sonny hated to ruin her faith once again in mankind after the head trip her rich, preppy, white ex did on her. "La Senora didn't tell you the truth."

Beatriz gasped.

"She switched the babies because she had an affair and found the baby she carried was her lover's and not mine."

Beatriz turned away from him. "Mi Dios…but the tall guy—"

"Knew the truth," he informed her.

"Oh," she cried softly.

Sonny took her in his arms. "Shh, mijita," he crooned. He handed her his handkerchief.

After a few minutes, she collected herself. "What am I going to do? My parents don't know. They'll be so hurt."

"No, no," Sonny told her, quickly pulling out the documents from his inner jacket pocket. He showed her the adoption paperwork and handed them to her. "I would like to adopt her legally and properly," he said eloquently.

With tears and disbelief shining in her eyes, she asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sonny said sincerely.

"Okay," she nodded, "the fat- - the man."

Sonny nodded.

"He won't sign these. He won't even admit she's his daughter," Beatriz said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him," he said convincingly. As a matter of fact, Sonny had already chatted with Chad Howells III and made his opinion clear on a lot of subjects, including Chad's treatment of Beatriz.

Taking the pen from Sonny, she paused as the tip touched the line. "Do you love her?"

"She is my little girl in my heart and soul. I love her with all that I am. And now I want the whole world to know it's legal and that no one can ever take her from me," he finished eloquently.

"She won't be around her?" she asked, tentatively.

Sonny instantly knew of whom she was speaking. "No," he assured her. We're divorced and she has no ties to- - to the baby."

Beatriz nodded with tears streaming down her face and signed the paper.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned. His heart went out to this poor young woman.

"Si, senor, these are tears of joy. I'm so happy she has such a good man as a father, like I have."

"You can't be certain I'm a good man."

"Si," she said, drying her tears, "You didn't have to come back here. I never would have known la senora lied. The baby is lucky to have such a good moral father."

Sonny wanted to laugh at her observation, but before he could comment Beatriz's father walked over to them.

"Beatriz, are you crying?" he asked concerned and looking suspiciously at Sonny.

Beatriz jumped up and ran over to her father and hugged him.

"Que pasa?" he questioned.

"I got an 'A,' Papi. Yo recibo un 'A.'"

"Ah," he smiled, "I'm so proud of you. See how much better your grades are now that you go to school near home and not all the way up there in Jacksonville."

"You're right, Papi. I'm glad I came home too. Profesor Estaban, este es mi Padre, Antonio Lopez. Papi, este es Profesor Estaban," Beatriz said, introducing the two men.

Sonny shook the older man's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Sonny greeted him, "you have a wonderful daughter.

Antonio beamed. "It's nice to meet you too. My wife and I are proud of our little girl."

"I'll see you in class, Beatriz. Thank you."

"No, gracias, Profesor."

Sonny nodded. "Senor."

"Vaya con Dios," Antonio told Sonny as he left.

Sonny nodded again and walked away. As he reached the corner, the limo pulled up next to him.

"So?" Dara asked, before he could even get settled in the car.

Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he handed the document to Dara.

"She signed," she said with glee which instantly turned to concern. "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. She's putting her life back together."

"Does Nia look like her?"

He thought about the question for a moment before answering. "From the nose down."

Dara nodded, imagining what Nia's birth mother looked like.

Sonny took out his phone and dialed quickly. "Jason, buy the companies, promote Antonio and Angela Lopez and give them a twenty thousand- -"

She shook her head.

"Fif- -"

She shook it again.

"Ten thousand- -" he waited for her response this time.

She nodded.

"Dollar raise and make arrangements for scholarships for the kids," he concluded and hung up. "How would you like to become a full-time mother?"

Desperately trying to keep the shock and excitement out of her voice, she stared him dead in the eyes, "I was raised in the church. And the Good Book teaches marriage before babies."

He nodded in agreement. "I was an altar boy and I was taught the same thing. That's why I got one of these," he informed her, handing her a piece of paper.

A marriage license.

"Dara Elizabeth Jensen, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Dara leapt across the backseat into his lap and ravaged him.

* * *

Standing next to Sonny, Dara was fulfilling her life long dream. She was about to become someone's wife, someone's mother, but most importantly she was creating a family. Like all girls over the years, she'd imagined what her wedding day would be like. Her in a white dress with creline under it, hundreds of guests in a large church with stained glass windows. As she got older, the dream changed to a small intimate one with just family and close friends in attendance. 

But she never imagined this in her wildest of dreams. Here she stood in a white slip dress with a matching shawl and the man she was pledging her life to wore black tailored pants rolled up at the ankle and a white button down silk shirt with the top few buttons open. They stood before the minister repeating sacred vows with the sand beneath their feet, the clear blue water occasionally hitting their feet and the perfect sunset in front of them.

Her surprise matron of honor, Brooke Logan, stood by her side in a pale blue a-line dress. Brooke who had listened endlessly to her frustrations about never putting Sonny, Jason, or anyone connected to them behind bars, had not hesitated when Sonny asked her to be part of this surprise wedding. When she saw Brooke she'd been secretly waiting for the inevitable lecture about the dangers of Sonny Corinthos, but it never came. Instead she was told to be vigilant and not let the naysayers destroy this precious, incredible gift called love that she and Sonny had been blessed with. After Brooke's years with Ridge and the endless break-ups, she knew of what she spoke and Dara took her words to heart.

The surprises kept coming. She'd expected to see Jason standing up for him; but while Jason, Michael, Kristina, Stone, Nia, Courtney, and Mike were family, he had another family when he first came to Port Charles and there stood Robin in a black a-line dress, the same shade as Sonny's pants. Robin, his little sister, and the woman who loved his little brother and his eldest son's namesake.

This was the picture perfect wedding. Nothing she could have planned or dreamed could have been better than this. Because when it all came down to it, all she needed for a perfect wedding was the man of her dreams by her side.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister commanded.

Her new husband pulled her flush against him, not leaving a millimeter of space between their bodies. Their first married kiss was slow, thorough, and sensuous. Slowly leaving her lips, he trailed kisses across her cheek, and neck, ending at her earlobe. "Where would you like to spend your honeymoon, Mrs. Michael Corinthos, Jr.?" he asked with a nibble.

"In our bedroom that I decorated with our kids in the next room."

Sonny pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "You read my mind," he smiled and then kissed her silly.

"Okay, you two, enough, that's what the honeymoon is for," Brooke announced.

Grinning at each other, they pulled apart and thanked their guests and minister.

"Oh, one last thing," Sonny said to her, motioning Max forward.

Max stepped in front of Dara with a pen and documents.

She quickly put her John Hancock on the line.

Now everything was right in the world. She was a wife and mother.


	38. Chapter 38 THE FINAL CHAPTER

Here's a little 4th of July treat! I hope you enjoy it!

This is also the final chapter of Entangled. This was my first fanfic and I really enjoyed writing it. Now looking back, I think it was quite ambitious of me to have multiple story lines for a first timer. But I think it all worked out. Thank you for reading it. Thank you to all who sent me comments. And thank you to my wonderful, talented, smart beta also known as Therese.

Here it is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She never thought she would be here again. And never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined being here with these people in this situation, but here she was.

"Sage Mary Ward-Quartermaine," she heard her cousin yell at his daughter. Slowly opening her eyes beneath her sunglasses, she looked to see what the commotion was about. Her gaze fell upon her newest cousin's barely there bikini. Justus and Edward looked exactly alike in the moment, two men with a blood vessel about to burst.

"What in the world do you have on?" Justus asked.

"Yes, young lady this outfit is unbecoming of a young woman," Edward added.

"It's just a bikini," Sage responded nonchalantly which only further angered the men.

The women next to Keesha, Brenda, Dara, Lois, and Robin gasped at Sage's words. She quickly averted her eyes from them to the men standing on the other side of the Quatermaine's pool: Ned, AJ, Sonny, and Jason were united, for once, in coming over and helping Justus out. Emily, her boyfriend, Jamal Cudahy, Monica, Alan, and Lila watched from the shade with bated breath.

"That is not a bathing suit. That," Edward bellowed, pointing to Sage's swimwear, "those- - those are pieces of string, missy."

"Where did you get this from?" Justus asked.

"The mall," she answered casually.

As Justus lifted his daughter's chin and glared into her eyes, it finally registered to her that this wasn't her usual Great-Grandfather yelling. She was in trouble.

"Mama let me buy it."

All gazes quickly turned to Brenda; no one was even pretending to mind their own business.

Brenda coolly took a sip of her drink as her husband's heated gaze tried to penetrate her glasses.

"Brenda, how did you let her buy this, this nothingness?"

"Yes, Brenda how?" Edward added.

"I didn't. We were in the other department looking around and I gave her the card." Brenda's look sent Justus a private message that suddenly had his eyes filled with something other than anger.

Blushing, he stripped off his t-shirt and put it on the teenager.

Sage gripped the bottom of the shirt to take it back off, but instantly froze when she saw Justus' look. "I can't sunbathe in this."

"You're right you can't," Justus informed her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"When I was courting your Great-Grandmother, women had a sense of pride about themselves, covered themselves, and left something to the imagination," Edward lectured as the threesome walked towards the main house.

"Mommy," screamed Sage.

Brenda shrugged her shoulders.

"Justus, please."

"You can call me Daddy, Father, Pops, Pop, Pa, even Papi, but you don't even know me well enough to call me Justus. And if you have a problem with any of those names, you can call me Mr. Ward-Quartermaine. And you've lost all privileges of buying clothes for yourself. All your clothes will be bought by your mother or me."

"And me, too," Edward inserted.

Keesha noticed Justus didn't say anything to dispute Edward's statement which showed just how angry he was.

"Sonny, you still got contacts at that Catholic school?"

"Yes, they're still wearing skirts down to their mid-calves and three-quarter length sleeves are considered scandalous," Sonny said, imagining Nia in an outfit like Sage's. He was grateful they were no where near that stage yet.

"Daddy," Sage cried.

Justus whacked her on the bottom. "Be quiet."

Then the lectures began in earnest with Edward bellowing when he felt it was necessary.

The pool area roared with laughter once the trio was too far away to hear them.

Granny Mae would have gotten quite a chuckle out of Justus and his daughter. Ah, another typical day at the Quartermaine's. When had she, Keesha Ward, begun to think of life at the Quartermaines as typical or normal? Maybe around the same time that she started thinking about them in terms of family. A strange, convoluted, dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. One that while certain members really disliked, okay, hated, each other, they would come together and unite when it was necessary, putting aside petty differences. This was certainly not the family she thought she would have, but this was what she had been given.

She had always known that her mother viewed her as an intrusion in the love affair that was the marriage of David and Linda Ward. She constantly disappointed her mother or failed to meet her expectations. And while her father's love knew no bounds, he wasn't willing to vocally go against his wife. Keesha had secretly hoped that her adult years, when she was out of the house, would make her relationship with her mother better, since she would no longer be seen as competition for her father's love and attention, but it didn't.

Her first mistake was refusing to go to her mother's alma mater, Hampton University. Then that mistake was compounded when she decided to major in social work. No daughter of Linda Cairns Ward was going to spend her life hanging out with riff raff. Moving to Port Charles was another nail in the coffin. But the final straw came when she found herself torn between Jason and AJ. Not one, but two white men. Her mother washed her hands of her, although she and her father still talked. But after his death, her mother took off on a cruise to recover and never came back home. Linda Cairns Ward Langlais was currently residing in Antigua with her new Ambassador husband. She and her mother exchanged cards on the appropriate holidays and that was that.

Not being that close to her extended family only left her Aunt Roberta and cousin, Faith. Faith was in the Air Force, stationed in Stockholm. They spoke regularly or rather as regularly as their schedules permitted. Her aunt Roberta was an enigma. After decades upon decades of being Mrs. Bradley Ward, ignoring the infidelities, yet standing by his side for the sake of his good work and in his death keeping his dream alive, Aunt Roberta had become a woman whom you never quite felt you knew. She had spent so long with the happy, supportive public persona that it was difficult, if not impossible, to get underneath it and see the real Roberta Ward. She always made Keesha's skin crawl when they spent long periods of time together. The smile, the act, it just got old and creepy.

Keesha sighed, but in the midst of this new family, she had found a place to belong not just through Justus, Faith, AJ, or even Jason. With Emily, she developed a relationship with the woman who had both Jason Quartermaine and Jason Morgan wrapped around her finger. With Monica and Alan, she could mourn the loss of Jason Quartermaine but yet appreciate and enjoy this second chance with Jason.

He was more tolerant of them than he had ever been before. She liked thinking that she and Cory had soothed him a little. Lila, in many ways, reminded her of her Granny Mae. Edward seemed to like strong, capable woman who might appear meek and gentle, but wouldn't take any of his nonsense. And Edward was- - there were no words. He was definitely an acquired taste but every once and a while, he'd put aside the gruff exterior, and she saw the man that had tempted her Granny Mae. Ned was cool to those whom he loved, but the prick of all pricks to those he didn't like. She was still working on forgiving him for his treatment of AJ all those years ago.

And Jimmy Lee was just the odd ball in the family. He was such a cowboy and a down home boy, he stood out in this family like a sore thumb.

It was nice getting to know Brenda. The woman whom Justus loved passionately, Sonny was once engaged to, and Jason had married. It said a lot for her ability to put up with stubborn men.

Lois was funny and bright and didn't take anything from any one. They had quickly become fast friends.

She and Dara revived their friendship that they had let drift away over the years. And now they helped each other navigate this new world they'd enter into.

As for Robin, while they would never be as good of friends as they once had been, whatever you'd call this new relationship, it was going okay.

She was happy, she thought as she looked around her at her family. She was home.

"Look who we found cryin' and searchin' for his mama," Jimmy Lee said, interrupting her contemplation.

Cory's brown eyes pierced hers and he eagerly reached for her. "Hey big boy, did you have a good nap?" she asked of her son as she kissed his forehead. "Thanks Jimmy, Anna."

The British woman and her husband nodded, as they walked over to the spread Cook had laid out.

With her son content being in her arms, she watched his dad. He looked bored and uncomfortable, but only to those who knew him well. To the rest of the world he looked interested and alert. Well maybe interested was too much; he looked like he was alert and listening.

Maybe it was time. Staring at the man who had captured her heart, thrown it away, and captured it again, her heart filled with joy. Feeling a penetrating gaze upon him, the man consuming her thoughts turned and caught her eyes. She smiled and waved Cory's hand at him. He smiled back.

A short while later, a pouting Sage returned in a tankini top and boy shorts bottoms. Keesha was suitably impressed by Justus' compromise. His daughter looked fashionable yet covered. But the lip stuck out a mile on her new little cousin was going to get Sage into even more trouble.

"If you want that bottom lip, I suggest you suck it back in," Justus informed his daughter. Immediately Sage complied, put on her headphones, pulled down her shades and flopped down on her stomach effectively shutting everyone out.

Ah, the joys of teenagers and older cousins channeling Granny Mae. Keesha laughed to herself and played with Cory. She simply wanted to enjoy this seemingly innocent afternoon. Seemingly because she could never forget the guards surrounding the perimeters with their shoot first ask questions later motto. While she would never be fully comfortable with Jason's lifestyle or guards, she dealt with it because it was part of the Jason package. As Cory was now part of her package.

"Hi, Cory. Do you remember me? I'm your Auntie Emily."

Cory waved his arms and grinned.

"Em, you were at the house a week and a half ago."

"I know," Emily replied, taking Cory from her arms, "but to a baby Cory's age that must seem like a lifetime ago."

Keesha laughed. "Whatever. So I see you brought Jamal."

"Don't you start, too?"

"What?" she questioned innocently.

"You would think with five, count them five grandkids, and one and a half daughter-in-laws," Emily stated, nudging her, "they would leave me alone, but nooo. We've been together a year and we're happy where we are. Plus everyone acting like this," Emily waved her hand around the pool area, "is a lot to handle. And then there's the guards."

"You haven't told him?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "How do you tell someone? And how do you know you can trust someone enough to tell them? Can you even tell them or do you just let them figure it out on their own?"

Patting her friend's shoulders, Keesha sighed. "All I can tell you is you'll know when it's right. But when he does find out, give him some space, some room to accept it."

"How did you?" Emily asked.

"How did you?" Keesha asked, instead of answering the question.

"He was my brother, whether he went by Jason Quartermaine or Jason Morgan. Whether he's a doctor, like mom and dad, or a businessman. He is simply the man who loves me, comforts, protects, and always tells me the truth. He's just my big brother and I adore him."

Keesha nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Emmy, bring the baby over," Jamal yelled.

Emily smiled and walked over to her boyfriend, parents, and Grandmother.

Keesha rose and walked over to Jason and Sonny. Wrapping her arms around his stomach, she kissed the side of his neck. He turned his head and kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me," she said to Sonny.

"No, excuse me," he responded back and left.

"Let's do it."

Jason was silent then turned completely around to face her. "How?"

"Rudy became an ordained minister on-line."

"You aren't supposed to be best friends with your guards."

"Well, I need someone to talk to. You know your son falls asleep at the mention of a car ride."

"You discuss religion?"

She nodded. "And politics."

He kissed her. "It won't be legal."

"I don't care, we'll do legal later. You think the Joe Isuzu and Judy Tanaka look-a-likes could marry us, too?"

Jason raised his eyebrow as he grinned. Moving away from her, he whistled, "In five minutes meet us in Grandmother's garden. He took Keesha's hand and they walked to the rose garden, giving Rudy the nod along the way.

She was surprised Jason chose the rose garden. She and his former self had spent many hours out here talking, working, and studying, whenever the weather was nice. "Thanks," she whispered in the serene garden.

He nodded.

She smiled as they came upon her much loved spot, the gazebo. She couldn't believe it. She was finally getting married. Getting married in a bright floral bikini top, purchased because her son had been utterly fascinated by the pattern and colors, and a yellow wrap around skirt cover-up. Jason still had on his white wife beater and swim trunks. If only Linda Cairns Ward Langlais could see her now. Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew her only daughter was getting married in such an outfit. But she honestly never imagined herself getting married after she was thrown out of Jason's hospital room. Well, she had never truly believed she'd be a mother either and she was. Life was full of surprises. Leaving her thoughts behind, she was astonished to find Rudy standing in front of her, the family behind her, and Jason standing at her side.

"Emily," Jason called to his sister.

Emily brought Cory to his dad. Cory laughed as his father took him into his arms.

"Hey Ward," Jason greeted him.

She tried to get him to call the baby Cory, but Jason didn't see the need for a nickname when his son had a perfectly fine first name. The Quartermaine stubbornness and the Morgan tunnel vision were alive and well.

"We're ready," he told Rudy.

"Jason," she said to him, motioning to their family.

He turned his head slightly and made the announcement. "We're getting married." Then he turned back around and nodded to Rudy.

Murmuring and shock swept through the family.

"Quiet," he commanded. The family quieted down.

"Dearly beloved," the guard began.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

Keesha stared into the brown eyes of her son and the blue eyes of her love. They were her men. Her loves. Her future.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

This was not the picture perfect dream of happily ever after that she naively imagined a lifetime ago. This was real life. And as imperfect as it was, it was all hers. And all she ever hoped for or could ask for.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to_

_  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

THE END


End file.
